Autumn Smolder
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Third in my Drabble Series. Totally CARYL, if you don't like please don't read. Requests are taken and original ideas. Come on TWD writers, we are ready for CARYL! CARYL ON! Please give it a try! Rated M for Dixon mouth and smut! Other characters will be helping along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….The Smolder

**Well here we are! The 3****rd**** in my CARYL drabble series! Welcome back y'all! For those of you that stumbled across this, thanks for checking this out. This is a drabble series dedicated to CARYL, we see others in this from time to time, but this is mainly our couple. I take requests for this and I'm happy to fill them!**

**Just a few things I ask in regards to the requests, 1 – please PM me the requests so I don't lose them, 2- I won't kill them, either of them or put them with others, 3 – I reserve the right to mix them or change them a little as the muse tells me too. Other than that, ask away! **

**Thanks to the Dead Girls who make all of this possible! You know who you are! **

**This one comes from Mrsreedus69 who wanted outdoor sex, Shortnsweet8402 who wanted playing pool, and TheRealSonia who wanted them stuck in a bar. Here we go!**

**-Autumn Smolder-**

In the middle of October the last thing they figured they'd face on a run was freezing rain and snow flakes. It never fucking snowed in Georgia but here they were pulling up on the bike to some damn roadside bar. Daryl waited while Carol got off the back, he must have been crazy when he told her she could come along with him today. But she wanted out of the prison so bad and he couldn't tell her no. Since the birth of the Rhee twins she had been running herself ragged trying to help Maggie care for the little ones. Sure they were cute, but damn they cried all the time. Little Ass Kicker had never cried like that, but these two had a set of lungs on them. So when she came to him knowing he was just making a fast run for formula, she all but begged him that she go too.

So here they were, her huddled in that big oversized coat that was as thin as shit. Him in his leather and vest, nothing to keep the soaking cold off them and of course he had to bring the damn bike. He wanted to kick his own ass as they made their way toward the bar. He took a deep breath and held up his finger, signaling her that he would go first.

He slipped through the door and two walkers stood up and started toward him. He took the first down with an arrow and the second got a knife to the eye. Carol advanced through the bar and came back in, "We're clear." Her teeth chattering as she took off her coat rubbing her hands on her bare arms trying to get warm.

Daryl nodded, "I'll get our stuff, ya see if ya can find somethin' for us to wear. I'm not freezin' my damn balls off all damn night."

Carol nodded, heading toward the backroom while Daryl went to get their bags. By the time he got back and barricaded the door she had a pair of old jeans and a Def Leppard shirt laying on the bar. He shrugged; at least Def Leppard was a good band. He didn't bother going to another room to change. He took off his jacket and vest laying them across the bar stools to dry. His shirt came off with a thud, throwing it onto the floor. He pulled the tee shirt on over his head and kicked off his boots. He had his hand on his zipper, when Carol came out in a pair of sweats and an oversized Warrant band tee shirt on. She chuckled holding the waist band on the sweat pants, "I need to find a rubber band to hold up my pants."

Daryl chuckled, "They're a little big for ya."

Carol nodded, looking through the stuff behind the bar. When she went up on her tip toes to look into some glasses the sweats rode down and he saw the top of her ass. His cock screamed at him. He turned quickly turning red, "I'm gonna finish getting' dressed and see if there's a generator."

Carol didn't look up she just waved him away, trying to find a rubber band. She hit pay dirt just as the lights came on. She almost squealed in happiness when Daryl showed up a second later with an electric heater in his hands, "Not much but it'll keep us warm for tonight."

Carol smiled, "There's a few blankets in the back."

Daryl huffed, "Blankets?"

Carol laughed, "I don't know whose it was, but there was a laundry basket back there, that's where I found the clothes."

Daryl nodded, setting up the heater, "We should set up here, behind the bar. I'll keep the heater here."

Carol ran back to the office grabbing the blankets and a sheet she found. Coming back she laid the sheet down and then the blankets, she stood back, "It's not the greatest, but it will work for tonight."

Daryl nodded, pulling a bottle of Jack off the shelf behind the bar and grabbing a bag of peanuts he tossed it Carol, "Dinner of champions here, eat up. Might want some of this to warm ya up too."

They settled back on the blankets neither of them said much, they just ate their peanuts and passed the bottle back and forth between the two of them. Daryl glanced over at her, "Ever play pool before?"

Carol smiled, "A long time ago."

Daryl got up pulling her up too, "Come on it will help us pass the time, while we wait for the storm to pass."

**-Autumn Smolder-**

Daryl racked up the balls and then he came up behind her, pushing her gently into position. Carol hadn't told him but she had played on a league in college and she was a damn good pool player, but she wasn't going to miss the chance to have him pressed up against her. She wanted to groan as his hot breath hit her ear, "Line it up." Carol shivered as she took the shot, glad that the distraction of him made it look like she had never played.

Daryl regretted suggesting pool as soon as he pressed against her. She found a rubber band, but the sweats were riding down and he could see the top of her ass crack and he felt himself go hard when he thought what it must be like to cup her ass while she was riding him. He focused on the balls and helped her line one up. When she took the shot he stood up, his eyes going to her ass. He looked up to see her sink one of the stripes. She smiled at him, her face red, "Well now what?"

Daryl chuckled, wishing they were playing for clothes, "Now we play, I'll help ya. Your stripes and I'm solids. Now let's line ya up again."

They had played two games and Carol made sure he won them both. But the liquor she was drinking had loosened her tongue and she was getting more and more turned on with each and every move. He kept helping her which made things worse. She could tell the liquor was doing the same thing to him. He was smiling more and laughing. His laughter was so husky and it sent quivers through her body.

By the time they finished the third game, she was almost panting with desire. Daryl racked up the balls, looking at her funny, "Had too much didn't ya?"

Carol shook her head, "Nope, but I'm warm now."

Daryl chuckled, moving up behind her, when he touched her back, he wanted to moan, but he didn't. His hand trailed down to the small of her back and their eyes locked, he moved in close and he thought to himself that this was the perfect time to kiss her. Their lips were so close.

Carol knew this was it, after so many months together, hell years together she was going to kiss him. But he turned his head at the last minute, focusing on the balls. She growled, making him jump. "I can do it."

Daryl stood there in awe as she cleared the damn table so fast he couldn't think straight. Carol looked at him, her chest heaving, "I played in college, state champ for women three years in a row." She threw the stick onto the table, knowing the cue ball off onto the floor. She stood there shaking her head, "Good God! I can't take it anymore! You're torturing me, bending over like that, with your fine, tight, little ass! And your arms, Sweet Jesus! Your arms are like arm porn! Do you have any idea how many times I've woken up touching myself because I was dreaming about your damn arms?"

Daryl didn't know what the fuck to say, he was standing there staring at her, his feet frozen in place.

Carol moved around the table, almost chasing him, "STOP LOOKING AT ME with your smoldering blue eyes! Great! Now all I can think about is fucking you on this damn table…."

Her words were cut off as she stepped on the cue ball, it rolled under her bare feet and she fall back knocking her head on the floor hard.

Daryl ran to her, she smiled up at him, "I fell down."

She fell back on the floor, her eyes shutting, "I don't feel good."

Daryl groaned, "Come on drunkie, let's get you to bed."

He helped Carol up, trying not to think about the way her breasts pressed into his side. He laid her down checking the small bump she now had on the back of her head. He shook his head, looking down at her sleeping form, he brushed aside some stray hairs on her forehead, "What am I gonna do with ya?" Knowing she was sound asleep he bent over and brushed his lips against her forehead, "Crazy ass woman."

He bedded down next to her, knowing she would never remember what she said that night. But now he felt brave. If she felt that way, maybe, just maybe there was a chance for them. Tomorrow he would try to let her know how he felt. He just wasn't sure what that would look like at the moment. As he fell asleep he felt her snuggle in close to him.

**-Autumn Smolder-**

She kept her mouth shut the next day. She remembered every second of the night before and she couldn't believe what she said. Daryl was quiet, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what the hell to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to say it so he didn't sound like an idiot.

They pulled off for a bathroom break; Carol just slipped off the bike and headed into the woods. Daryl sighed, looking down the road he saw Rick heading toward him with Glenn in the truck. Daryl looked back at the woods and a plan came to him.

Rick pulled up and smiled as he rolled down his window, "We were coming looking for you two. Everything alright?"

Daryl nodded, handing him the bag with the formula in it, "Yeah, storm got us and we held up for the night."

Glenn sighed, "Thank God we need Carol if any of us are going to sleep tonight."

Daryl sighed, "Well we won't be back till the mornin'. Need to do somethin' real important."

Daryl looked at Rick and the man just smirked, "Well alright then. See you in the morning."

Glenn looked panicked, "No, wait; we need help with the babies!"

Rick just chuckled, rolling back up his window; he turned them around and headed back to the prison. Daryl put his bow on his back and headed into the woods, it was now or never.

**-Autumn Smolder-**

Carol had been stalling behind the trees for five minutes now. She had no idea what the hell to say to him when she came out. She had a feeling that he was pissed at her and that was killing her. She took a deep breath and stepped out into a small clearing. Sitting there on a rock was Daryl, his crossbow sitting next to him. He stood up when she came out, she sighed, "We should talk."

Daryl shook his head, "Oh I think ya done all the talkin' so far. So how about ya listen to me this time."

He walked toward her; she couldn't quite place the look on his face. She felt her back hit a tree and she felt her breath catch in her throat as he leaned his hand next to her head, "Now, the way I see I heard all about what ya liked about me last night, before your little fall. So now it's MY turn."

Carol's eyes went wide as his finger traced down her nose, ghosting over her cheeks, he leaned in his breath hot on her neck, "I like the way the sun kisses your nose and cheeks in the summer." She shivered as his fingers moved down her collarbone, up her neck, she gasped when his tongue followed the same path. He pulled back his chest heaving, staring into her eyes, "That neck, you're always fuckin' showin' that shit off. Making me hard when I'm tryin' to work. Ya know ya do that don't ya?"

Carol shook her head, his hands going to her coat, undoing it. She let him push it off her shoulders, his hands going to her breast, she moaned, closing her eyes, when he grabbed the two mounds of soft flesh, "These, you're always runnin' around without a damn bra." He growled, leaning in his lips barely touching hers as she spoke, "That better stop happenin' or I'll end up killin' some fucker for lookin' at what's MINE." His hands gripped her breast harder, making her cry out in pleasure, his eyes searching her face, "Ya are MINE ain't ya?"

Carol opened her eyes, shaking her head, "YES."

Daryl chuckled, pulling the shirt over her head, the bark from the tree biting into her back and the wind blowing over her nipples made her arch her back, loving the contrast of his warmth and the cold. "That's right ya like this don't ya?"

Carol nodded, as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it hard. He released it with a 'pop' blowing warm air on it watching it become stone hard. He repeated the treatment to the other nipple, loving the way she was starting to buck her hips into him. His cock was hard and straining against his pants as he took off his vest and jacket, letting them fall with her coat.

Once their chests were against each other's, his lips found hers. Their tongues battling as their hands moved up and down each other, learning their bodies. Carol slipped her hand down the front of his pants and Daryl grunted, bucking into her hand, "FUCK!"

Carol whimpered, her lips finding his nipple, running her tongue along the flat tender flesh. She blew on it as her hand continued to work him up to full mast. He turned her, his hands going to the button on her pants, his mouth kissing down her shoulder, "Fuck, Carol, ya sure about this?"

Carol moaned, "Yes! Please Daryl, take me, I'm yours."

Daryl growled, helping her get rid of her boots and her pants. He ran his hands down her back, banding his arm around her, his hand gripping one of her breast, while the arm covered the other, he bit at her neck, whispering into her ear, "I ain't holdin' back woman."

Carol looked over her shoulder, biting her lip, "Then don't."

He kicked her legs apart, undoing his pants with his free hand. He slipped his hand between her legs and groaned when he found her dripping wet. He growled, lining up with her, he thrust into her. Carol screamed out as he filled her, "YES! JESUS!"

Daryl grunted, his hand on her breast massaging the flesh, while he bucked in and out of her, "FUCK! Ya like that don't ya woman. Ya like me fillin' ya up with that hard cock don't ya?"

Carol moaned her mind racing as he pounded into her, "YES, Harder, more!"

Daryl growled, slamming into her so hard, his arm that was protecting her breasts from the tree was getting scratched up by the bark of the tree. He didn't fucking care, there was snow falling on them and they were both shivering but there was steam coming off their bodies. He was balls deep in the only woman he loved and he didn't give a shit who the fuck saw him. He was close when he heard Glenn's voice.

He didn't miss a beat as he turned his head and saw Glenn standing there his mouth open, Daryl glared at him, "She ain't comin' back."

Carol was mewling and screaming his name, he felt her clamp down and he came hard roaring into her. Glenn turned and ran back to the truck.

Daryl bit down into her shoulder, marking her as his. He was panting as he leaned his head against her back, kissing her softly, "Fuck woman, what the hell do ya do to me?"

Carol sighed happily, wrapping both of his arms around her, "Did we just cum for the first time, in front of Glenn?"

Daryl chuckled, "Yup. Serves the dumb ass right. Ya ain't some damn nanny. Him and Maggie made those kids, they can just suck it the fuck up. You're mine woman and I ain't lettin' ya work so hard, unless it's riding my cock." He bit playfully at her neck and she moaned leaning back into him. Daryl chuckled, "I think we need to try that rock before we head back."

Carol squealed as he picked her up carrying her to the rock. He wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot.

They rolled into the yard around dusk. Both of them exhausted from the time in the woods. He had taken her on the rock and did other things to her that made him blush thinking about. But he didn't care. He helped her off the bike and she went to walk away, but he grabbed her hand, "Where ya goin'?"

Carol blushed, "I thought…."

Daryl got off the bike, standing in front of her, he kissed her long and slow, like lovers do. He pulled away and smirked, "Thought I told ya, ya ain't goin' nowhere without me."

Carol smiled, biting her lip, "I guess Glenn probably told them all already anyway."

Daryl snickered, leaning back in for another kiss, "Who gives a fuck?"

It wasn't the most romantic thing to say, but for Carol it was all Daryl and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**There you go! First chapter done! Now onto write on the others! Review me! Kaye**


	2. Body Heat

Chapter 2….Body Heat

**Well it seems you guys really enjoyed the first chapter! I did what I could to give you some hot Daryl sexy times in there. Got to love a man that bites ya and talks dirty! LOL…**

**Well this one is from three different requests! Crystal 2817 wanted CARYL on a run and they need to use body heat, ciaomichaella wanted poncho cuteness, and Agcadxl wanted Daryl trying to flirt back with her. So here we go! Keep the requests coming! Happy Saturday, one more day till WALKING DEAD!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl didn't mind having her with him, in fact when they paired off at the prison; he just nodded at her, everyone seeing. If she was on a run everyone knew that Daryl would have Carol as his partner. It was an unspoken thing among the group, no one pointed it out or questioned it, the two of them were a team. After their little meeting, she slid into the truck next to him and smiled, "I see you picked me again, afraid I might fall for one of the other big strong men if they save me?"

Daryl huffed, "What big strong men? I only know of one." He blushed, his attempts to flirt were sad at best, but damn it he was trying. "Maybe I'm afraid you'll end up fallin' for Michonne."

Carol didn't know what to say to that, she thought he was flirting but she really couldn't tell. Did he think she was a lesbian? Axel had thought that and she had set him straight. Maybe she needed to do that with Daryl too, "Well she's missing a few important parts that I enjoy."

Daryl couldn't believe she made a dick joke! He stared at her, his mind racing, "Well what parts would that be because I'm kinda sure Michonne has more balls than most of the men here."

Carol smirked, "More than you? I'd like to see that comparison side by side."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya couldn't handle what ya saw, probably turn your ass to bat for the other team."

Carol turned looking at him, "Is that what you think? That I'm a lesbian?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO, HELL NO! I just….why are we talking about this?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't have a clue. You're the one who picked me as your partner today l could have gone with Bob."

Daryl huffed, "Not likely, he ain't got any balls at all. You'd be better off with Michonne then."

Carol chuckled, "If I didn't know any better Dixon I'd say you were flirting with me."

Daryl ducked his head, his face crimson red, "Nope, I leave that to you woman."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. The weather was getting worse and the clouds above them were making Daryl nervous. As they moved into town, Rick got out of his truck and jogged back to Daryl's truck. Daryl rolled down the window, "What's the plan here?"

Rick sighed looking above them, "I think we're heading for one hell of a storm. I think we need to spilt up, you and Carol take the pharmacy and head back. Me, Sasha, and Michonne will hit the sporting goods store. I'll send Maggie, Glenn, and Bob to hit the grocery store. I think we need to head back as soon as we're done, don't wait on us. If someone doesn't come back by morning, we'll send out a team to find them."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds good, see ya when we get back."

Daryl pulled the truck away from the others heading to the pharmacy. When they got there, only two walkers were out front. He nodded to Carol who already had her machete in her hand; they made quick work of the two in the street and found five more in the store. After the walkers were dealt with Carol went through grabbing what she could find while Daryl kept watch. He groaned when the freezing rain started pelting the front windows of the store. He looked over his shoulder at her, "You almost done? We got a storm startin' need to get back."

Carol appeared at his side handing him a bag, "Let's go slow poke."

Daryl snorted as he followed her out to the truck, "Damn woman always bein' so mouthy."

Carol smiled at him, putting her bag in the bed of the truck, "You'd like to know what can do with my mouth don't ya?"

Daryl blushed, shaking his head; his cock was now straining against his pants, "Get in the truck."

**-Smolder-**

They had been on the road for over an hour, Daryl taking it slow because the freezing rain combined with the wind was making the road a sheet of ice. Twice he had almost put the truck into the ditch; he was starting to think that they would have to pull over to the side of the road, when he spotted an old shed sitting back from the road. He pulled them down a small dirt road and parked, "We need to hold up for the night, let the storm pass. In the morning we should be able to make it once the sun starts meltin' the ice."

Carol nodded, "Shouldn't we stay in the truck? We can leave the heat on."

Daryl shook his head, "No, Rick has the extra gas in his truck, we have a quarter of a tank and I haven't seen any stalled cars where I can get us some more. I'll try to get us a fire goin' when we get inside. Come on."

Carol nodded, getting out of the truck, the freezing rain pelted her face and it sent shivers down her spine. She hustled behind Daryl, hoping that they would be safe for the night. Daryl tried to shield her as much as he could from the cold; he could feel her shivering behind him as he pushed open the old shed door. Once inside they saw an old tractor and some other farming equipment. Daryl set their bags down on an old work bench, "There's some wood over there against the wall, we can lay it down and sit on that, the ground is gonna be freezin'."

Carol nodded, "I brought two blankets with us and you have your poncho."

Daryl sighed, "I'll try to start some kind of fire, just worried it's gonna smoke us to death."

They got to work, Carol getting the plywood onto the floor and making up a small sleeping area. Daryl used some old tractor parts to make a fire ring and used scrap wood to start a small fire, it wasn't big but it helped some to keep the cold out. When they were done, Carol handed him a can of soup she had opened and they sat there in silence, listening to the freezing rain beat on the roof.

Daryl kept looking over at her; she was shaking like a leaf. The woman could get cold in a heat wave and he knew if he was cold them she was freezing. He pulled his poncho from his bag and handed it to her, "Here put this over ya."

Carol shook her head, her teeth chattering, "I'm fffiinee."

Daryl grunted, pulling the poncho over her head, "Now you're better."

He stalked over and sat down near her, staring into the small fire. Carol kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "Do you think the others are fine?"

Daryl nodded, his voice soft, "Yeah, they're probably held up like us. At least I don't have to watch Bob make moony eyes at ya all night."

Carol chuckled, burying herself further down into the layers she was wearing, "Oh me making them at Michonne, you know since you think I'm a lesbian."

Daryl's head snapped up and he grinned at her, "I might like to see that."

That did, Carol blushed so hard she wished the heat from her face would keep her body warm, "Nice one Dixon."

Daryl chuckled, "Thank ya."

**-Smolder-**

When Daryl woke up he could tell it was still dark, the wind was howling around the small shed shaking it to the core. The small fire had died out and he was shivering. He looked over at Carol and saw that she had covered him not only with his poncho but her two blankets. She was laying on the wood her whole body shaking.

He swore under his breath, getting up he saw her eyes were open, "Ya should've woke me."

Carol nodded, the cold was getting into every pore of her body and she couldn't speak. She didn't want him to know that she couldn't feel her fingers or toes now. She had woken up and knew that if one of them was to make it, it had to be Daryl, so she had covered him up and laid back down, all she cared about was him being warm and safe.

Daryl started up a little fire and then he got a good look at her, her face was pale and her lips were almost blue, "JESUS Carol!"

He went over and took her hand and she hissed out in pain. He knew there was only one thing that would keep them warm and that was skin on skin contact. He groaned, taking off his leather vest and coat, his teeth chattering, "We need to lie under the blankets together, skin on skin."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes, "Don't get any ideas, if we don't you'll have frost bite by mornin' or worse. And we'll talk about ya givin' me those blankets later."

He moved them closer to the fire, making sure her body was closest. He helped her out of the coat, knowing that they could pile it on top of them; his hands trembled at her shirt, his voice husky, "Need to lie so our skin is touchin'."

Carol nodded, wishing she had wore a bra that day, but she figured she'd be under the coat so who would see. She pulled off the shirt, using her hand to cover her breasts, she saw Daryl's eyes dart to them and then he blushed looking away. Daryl busied himself pulling off their boots and setting them close to the fire. Once he got under the mound of clothes and blankets, he wrapped his jacket around both their feet making sure his feet were pushed against hers. He settled in behind her, his arm going around her waist he pulled her back.

As soon as his chest hit her back, she felt a warmth spread through her. His hands began rubbing up and down her arm, his breath hot on her neck, "This better?"

Carol nodded, still shivering, "Yeah, if I would've known an ice storm would get you in bed with me, I would've drug us into one ages ago."

Daryl smirked, "Stop…"

He was trying to focus, because if he didn't he was going to have a much bigger problem on his hands. His cock was already getting hard because of being so close to her. He loved how she smelled, she smelled like that damn lavender lotion he picked up on runs for her and the way her skin felt under his rough hands. He bit back a moan as she snuggled back into him, her ass brushing against his crotch. He put his hand on her hip, almost pleading, "Stop."

Carol's breath hitched, she could feel his erection digging into her and she wanted to cry for joy. He was turned on, had she done that or was it just because it had been so long for all of them? She didn't know what to do at this moment, her head was swimming, his arms were on her skin and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there, but she knew that would break whatever borders he had set up for them.

Daryl knew he couldn't control himself much longer. He had been dreaming of this for so long and here they were, lying half naked by a fire trapped by a storm, no fear from people or walkers, just the two of them. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in his lips almost brushing her ear lobe, "Roll into me, I'll keep ya warm."

Carol rolled over, her arm still covering her breast; she didn't know what to do, so she dropped her arm and pushed her breasts against his chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her back. He got bolder, running his hands down closer and closer to that sweet ass. His cock was in control now; Daryl was just sitting on the sidelines as his hands went down squeezing both her ass cheeks pulling her into him more. Carol's looked up at him, both their chests were heaving with want, "Are you warm enough?"

Daryl smirked, leaning toward her lips, "Almost."

When his lips hit hers the world stopped. There were no more walkers, no more mad men trying to kill them, just the two of them. Their lips fitting together, their tongues molded to fit the others mouth, their hearts becoming one as their hands moved over the other's body.

Daryl pulled away, loving the way the fire danced across her face making her look more like an angel. He brought his hand up to her breast and they both groaned when the soft flesh was encased by his rough hand. He moved her then, putting her on her back, moving over her, his hands brushing at her hair, "I never thought ya was a lesbian."

She shook her head, her hand moving down the front of his pants to wrap around his shaft, "Good, because I'm not."

She kissed him, covering the moans of pleasure that he knew made him sound like a bitch, but he didn't care. All he cared about was he didn't want her to ever fucking stop. He pulled her hand away, knowing if she kept going he would blow like a geyser. He pushed back on his heels, now not so cold kicking off the blankets a little he worked at her breast, kissing a trail down to the waist band of her pants. He pulled them off his eyes never leaving her shaven core. He felt like he was drooling as his hand ghosted over it. Her back arching into the touch, wanting more of him. It wasn't the right time to do what he wanted, he needed to be inside her, so he pulled the blankets over them and hovered over her body, undoing his belt and fly pulling his cock from his pants.

Carol smiled up at him, "I'm ready."

Daryl nodded, his nerves kicking in, but then she saved him just like she always did. She reached down and took his member guiding him to her core, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him into her. Their hands intertwining as their bodies met for the first time, becoming one.

Daryl knew it wouldn't last long, he already trying to hold onto any self control he had. He began pumping his hips, harder and harder, encouraged by the sounds coming from her. When she clenched him, gripping him with the intensity he didn't know a woman could use, he fell over the edge with her, sweating and panting, both of them screaming out each other's names.

He collapsed onto her chest, placing soft kisses there. Carol ran her hands through his hair, "That's one hell of a way to keep warm."

Daryl chuckled, making her whole body vibrate, "Yup, finally got me into your bed woman, now what are ya gonna do with me?"

Carol smiled, lazily, "Never let you leave."

Daryl smiled back at her, "Sounds good."

He moved up her, kissing her again, his cock already getting ready for round two. Sometimes being cold makes even the hardest of people come together.

**-Smolder-**

Rick had decided if he EVER went on another run he'd pair up with Daryl and Carol. He was ready to kill Sasha and Michonne. The two women spent most of the night drinking in the bar they had hold up in and then most of the morning puking their guts out. The two hungover women were now sleeping as he drove the icy roads back to the prison.

He spotted Daryl's truck and figured he ran out of gas, so he pulled up behind it and nudged Michonne awake, "Come on Daryl and Carol have to be inside."

Michonne nodded, her head killing her, but she got out of the truck and followed Rick to the shed. When Rick pulled the door open, the two stood there in shock. Lying in front of a small fire, naked and tangled in some blankets and clothes were Daryl and Carol, both of them warm and content sound asleep. Daryl groaned, popping his head up from behind Carol and squinting at them, "Put some gas in the truck will ya, we'll be along soon."

Rick bit back the laugh in this throat, "You two alright?"

Daryl yawned, settling in behind Carol, wrapping his arms around her, "Yup, we're fine, just promised I'd wake her up in a good way, so go on, be back soon."

Carol opened her eyes and smiled at them, "Not too soon."

Daryl could feel his face burn hot, "Smart ass."

Michonne pulled Rick out of the doorway, "Carry on, we'll fill the truck up. Come on Rick."

They shut the door and heard giggling coming from the other side. Rick was in shock, how long had this been going on? He was happy for them both, he never thought Daryl would act on his feelings and it looked like he finally did. Michonne handed him a full can of gas, "Go on, fill them up."

Rick huffed, "Why can't you do it?"

Michonne smirked at him, "I'm hungover and I'm better looking. So move your ass." She gave his ass a slap as she moved toward the truck, looking over her shoulder as she opened the door she winked at him and Rick felt himself get hard, he needed to take one from Daryl's book and pair up with just Michonne on the next run, maybe during an ice storm.

**Alright! Review me!**


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3….The Letter

**Well this one should be fun. I'm adding in a lot of different smaller requests for all of you so I hope you enjoy it. The main idea of this one came from Dixon8 who had a great dream about a letter. Starrmyst wanted Carol to make Daryl a Depression Cake, Bluebaby3296 wanted Daryl to have a flying squirrel, Pharmtechgrl71 wanted them to daydream how they could have met before the dead, and Rhiannon Muir wanted Carol to think Daryl was leaving mixed with Fix It by Cold Play. Also Murph's Lass who wanted mouth action. So here we go.**

**Just a reminder about the song fics, the site doesn't let us do them anymore, so if you want a song, I can try to work it in, but mostly it will just be mentioned. **

**Ok, here we go! Tonight's the night you all! WOOT WOOT! CARYL!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stood outside showing the small horde of kids that followed Carol his new little 'pet'. He had found the flying squirrel on a hunt; the little thing had a broken leg. He brought it back and had Hershel set it and had gotten it a little cage outside. He planned on letting the little guy go after he got better and everyday he opened the cage door, Icarus, that's what Carol's fan club of kids had named the squirrel, would fly around the canteen, but each night he would head back to his cage and Daryl would feed him. He had to admit he liked the little bastard. He helped him have more time with Carol, everyday she would bring the kids by to see Icarus and they would talk while Icarus jumped from kid to kid making them all giggle.

Today was a little different, when they came up to him Carol had a small cake on a plate in her hands, she smiled at him, "I saw your driver's license once when I was washing your clothes. I don't know what date is for sure, but I thought it was close to your birthday. So we made you this cake. Happy Birthday."

Daryl stood there staring at her and the kids, the kids were smiling and Carol looked unsure of herself, he blushed, "Well thank ya, ya all want some?"

The kids shook their heads and Daryl started tearing off pieces of the cake handing them to the kids. He opened Icarus' cage and he even got in on the act. Daryl stood there next to Carol eating the cake and stealing glances at her, "Thank ya for this; this was real nice of ya. Ain't had a birthday cake before."

Carol smiled, "Everyone should have a birthday cake Daryl, it was no big deal."

Daryl took another bite of the cake and groaned, "Damn woman what did you do before the end of the world, some fancy ass chef?"

Carol shook her head, "I wish, I waited tables during the day at a little diner in my home town. What did you do? You're awful secretive about that."

Daryl shrugged, "Not much to tell, I was a garbage man, pickin' up other people's shit."

Carol turned to him, her hand resting on his arm, "There's nothing wrong with hard, honest work Daryl." She smiled and looked at the kids, "Come on y'all it's time for lessons."

Daryl watched her walk away and he couldn't help but think what it would've been like to meet her before. Would he had even noticed her, would she had noticed him?

He could see himself filthy from a day of picking up other people's trash going into the little diner that she worked. He would look up to see her blue eyes as she handed him the menu and smiled at him. Yeah he knew that if he met her before he would felt the same way he did now. It would be a no brainer, it really would be, he would fell in love with her even then. Icarus jumped on his shoulder snapping him out of his daydream, "Come on little man, I got shit to do."

**-Smolder-**

Carol sat watching the kids spread out over the library working on their homework. Now that the governor was dead she was worried, she was scared he would leave now. She was scared he would leave without her, that was why she and the kids made the cake that morning. She wanted to show him that he was important that people cared about him.

He had filled every minute of her mind since the final battle, when he came out of nowhere, throwing her to the ground as a bullet whizzed past them. If he hadn't been there she would be dead. Again he saved her; once again she owed him her life.

She couldn't help but smirk at the confession he made earlier. He had been a garbage man. Had she waited on him at the diner? She knew if she had she would have remembered him. She could see herself waiting on him, taking his order the whole time held captive to his stormy blue eyes, the same ones that she longed to look into every night as they lay wrapped in each other's arms.

She was snapped from her daydream when Jane came over, "Miss Carol can you look at my letter for me?"

Carol had asked all the kids to write a letter to someone, didn't matter who it was and give it to them. She wanted the kids to know how to do simple things like that, that in the old world they all took for granted. She scanned the letter and handed it back to Jane, "That's wonderful, keep going."

Carol smirked, maybe she needed to write a letter, lay everything out there. She grabbed a piece of paper off the table and sat down crafting her own letter, she just hoped she would be able to give it to him. She had to make him see that there were things for him to stay at the prison for.

**-Smolder-**

Carol had the letter tucked into her apron as she worked on dinner with the other women. She tried to focus hating that she was paired with Dawn, one of the Woodbury women. She had a big thing for Daryl and every time they worked together she would question Carol endlessly about him. She was young, thin, and beautiful everything that Daryl deserved. And Carol kind of hated her.

Carol was just finishing up handing out bowls of stew, when she heard Dawn laugh, the girls voice cutting through the cantina, "OH MY GOD! You guys all have to hear this!"

Carol turned to see Dawn on a chair, Carol's letter to Daryl in her hands. Carol felt sick, her chest heaving. She walked over to the woman, "Give that to me!"

Dawn smiled down at her, "NO! Let's see what Carol wrote to Daryl shall we? _Dearest Daryl, I know you're not one for many words, but I had to write down how I felt about you. I know with the governor gone you might want to move on but I don't want you too. I could go on and on about how much you're needed here, but I'm selfish, I want you to stay because I love you. I have since the moment you first got off that RV floor and went into the night looking for my little girl. I've loved you since you brought me back her doll and then held me back protecting me from her when we found her in the barn. I loved you the…_HEY!"

Carol had been frozen, tears falling down her face. Michonne had acted while the others sat there, she stalked over ripping the woman off the chair, she grabbed the letter from the bitch's hands, pulling her up into her face, "You want to pick on someone you pick on me! You leave Carol the fuck alone."

Carol ran into the prison, not looking back, tears rolling down her face. Michonne was getting ready to go after her, when she felt someone take the letter from her hand. Michonne turned to see a very red faced Daryl standing there, "I got her."

Michonne nodded, grinning she turned back to a very cowering Dawn, "Now what should I do with you?"

**-Smolder-**

He knew where she would be, she might as well move her damn bunk down to the library she spent so much time there. He stalked into the room and found it empty, he felt fear grip him, if she wasn't here where the hell was she. Then he heard the soft sobs and he sighed in relief shutting the door and locking it. He walked around the shelves of books and found her curled into a corner, her face buried into her knees. He sighed, he wanted to die when that bitch started reading the letter, but honestly he wanted to kiss the stupid idiot because it just pushed him to this moment. He felt the same way, but he didn't know how to tell Carol. Dawn reading the letter trying to embarrass Carol was the thing to push him toward her finally.

He walked over and sat down next to her, his shoulders touching hers shooting electricity through both their bodies. Carol didn't look up, she knew it was him, just by the scent, "Daryl not now, please."

Daryl nodded, opening the letter in his hands, he picked up reading where Dawn had left off, "….I loved ya the moment ya came across that field and pulled onto your bike. I loved ya all the times ya gave up your own food, your own blanket to keep someone else warm. You're the best friend I've ever had and I've never trusted a man like I trust ya. I want ya to stay, even if ya don't love me, I want ya to stay and continue to be my friend. But if you might love me, know that I'm here and I love you."

Carol groaned as he finished up the letter. She sat there, not sure what to do, hoping the Earth would swallow her up.

Daryl sighed, folding the letter up he put it into his vest pocket, "Why would I leave?"

Carol looked up at him slowly and shrugged, "There's nothing to keep you here, the governor is dead. I didn't want you to think you weren't wanted here."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, his heart racing, "I got things to keep me here, my family is here and the woman …my woman is here."

Carol looked at him, "Your woman?" She felt really sick now, here she poured her heart out to him and he had a woman the whole time. She stood up fast, "Well that's good. I should go check on the kids."

Daryl grabbed her wrist before she could go, Carol wasn't even sure when he stood up. His thumb rubbed soft patterns on the back of her wrist; he kept his eyes focused on the simple gesture, "The thing about this woman, she don't think anyone could love her. She does so much for everyone else and she don't ever ask for anything in return. She's always takin' care me, the kids, anybody that needs it." Daryl looked up at her, "What do you need woman? You seem to want to run off here, but I'm right here. So why don't you tell me what you need."

Carol swallowed hard, her heart was racing to a point that she sure wasn't healthy, "Just you."

Daryl nodded, ducking his head a little; he pulled her into him, his lips ghosting over hers. The first kiss was soft, shy almost, then he got braver, pressing his lips firmer against hers. Carol laced her arms around his neck and pulled him in, her mouth opening, her tongue flicking out to taste his lips. He opened his mouth letting her in and they both groaned at the final barrier that had been broken.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and started walking her backwards out of the books. He kept one eye open as his mouth and hers continued to work on each other. Carol gasped when he lifted her up, her ass hitting the table. He pulled away a little his nerves starting to get the best of him. But as soon as he looked at her, her pert tits heaving under her shirt, her lips swollen from HIS kisses he knew he was going to run from her anymore, or his feelings.

Carol took a chance and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside, loving the growl that erupted from his chest. Daryl couldn't function for half a second when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He moved toward her, his rough hands hitting her tender sweet flesh as he cupped both breasts. "Damn woman, you're prefect."

Carol blushed and opened her mouth, but his tongue filled it, kissing her deeply, she could feel his erection digging into her core and she knew that everything had changed in that moment. She moaned as he kissed down her neck, sucking and licking her flesh. When he got to her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth he grunted, bucking his hips on instinct. He could feel his balls starting to tighten and he knew he wouldn't last long. He felt her hands at the buttons of his shirt. His hand came out wrapping around her wrist. She smiled at him, "It's ok, it's only me."

Daryl nodded, standing up he pushed his vest off his shoulders and pulled the shirt over his head. Carol sat up her hands running down his board chest, her eyes never leaving his. The feel of him under her hands was intoxicating like no drug she had ever had, she wanted more of him. She leaned forward taking one of his nipples into her mouth and he groaned pulling her closer.

It was maddening being this close to her, he wanted more. His hands went to the button on her pants and she lifted her ass to help him pull the pants from her body. He growled when her boots stopped him. He dropped to his knees, pulling the boots off and then making sure her pants and panties were gone.

Carol couldn't breathe she was completely exposed to him, she watched as his eyes raked up and down her body. He looked like a wolf getting ready to eat his prey. He shocked her when he dropped to his knees, pulling her to the edge of the table. His face buried into her core, with a growl he lapped at her wetness. His tongue biting and nipping at the sweet lips he found there. Carol gasped, her head going back as her hand went to his hair holding him there. She was panting as he slipped a finger into her core, his mouth sucking hard on her clit. She had never experienced this, she had never had a man go down on her and now she knew what all her friends talked about. She bucked her hips, trying to control her breathing as his tongue tasted every part of her.

Carol screamed as she clenched down on his fingers, screaming his name and pulling on his hair. Daryl rode it out, sucking her hard, letting her flood his mouth. He chuckled as he stood up, unzipping his pants his hard cock in hand, he growled at her, "MY TURN."

He was inside her before she could come down, they both screamed out. Their bodies slamming together, this wasn't the time to be rough. He would take her later, go slow, but for now it was three years of build up and he needed her, needed to fill her, have all of her. Her walls were like a glove around him as they moved together, sweat dripping off both their bodies, pleasure tearing through them both as they came together.

Daryl felt like his legs were going to give, so when he pulled out of her, he grabbed a chair sitting down. He pulled her limp body onto his lap and they sat there, both panting trying to come out of the sex fog they were in. Carol snuggled into his neck, placing gentle kisses there, "That was…."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah it was…." He cupped her face kissing her again, the taste of herself on his tongue making her moan again. Daryl chuckled, "Damn woman can't get enough of me can ya?"

Carol smiled at him wickedly, "You made me wait long enough Dixon."

Daryl laughed, his hands moving up and down her bare back, "Well good things and all." Carol smiled at him, rubbing her nose against his, Daryl looked at her, "I love ya too woman."

Carol felt like she would cry, "And if you leave?"

Daryl smirked, "I'm not goin' anywhere, but if I do, I'm takin' ya with me."

When they left the library that next morning, no one questioned where they had been or why they both missed watched. They sat together at breakfast, the two of them stealing little smiles at each other. They were happy and everyone could see it. Even Dawn with her black eye and fat lip, of course the handy work of Michonne.

**REVIEW ME! **


	4. Mrs Dixon

Chapter 4….Mrs. Dixon

**Well one more update before our show tonight! I'm sure I'll have TONS to write off the new episode tonight, but this one is pretty good! At least I think the requests were good and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Tonight's requests come from siue060275 who wanted another take on the scene with Daryl and Patrick, where Patrick calls Carol Mrs. Dixon, Martale who wanted Daryl and Carol to open up over some drinks, and MissDarylDixon who wanted Daryl to upset Carol and have to make it up to her. **

**ENJOY YOUR NIGHT MY DEARS! CARYL ON!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl licked his fingers off staring at the kid in front of him. He wasn't use to all this attention and honestly it was making him more cagey then he normally was. He could hear Carol snickering behind him and he knew he'd hear about the kid wanting to shake his hand, the kid even called him Mr. Dixon. Nobody called him that. He shook the kid's hand and that seemed to make him happy. Daryl was starting to follow Carol, when Patrick turned around, "Oh and thank you Mrs. Dixon for breakfast. It was great."

Carol froze, turning around slowly, she didn't know what to say. Daryl looked pissed and embarrassed at the same time. She wasn't sure what the hell he would do.

Daryl couldn't believe the kid thought Carol was his wife, he turned around and glared at him, "She ain't my fuckin' wife, call her Miss Carol. Come on Carol, I got shit to do."

Carol's heart sank, was the thought of her as his wife so damn hard to stomach? She stood there explaining the walker situation to him, hugging herself. She would NOT break down in front of him. But she honestly wanted to go curl up on her bunk for the rest of the night and pretend she didn't exist. Every spare thought she had over the past year was of him. When she woke up at night, sweating with her hand down her panties, it was his face that made her that way. Maybe the young girls from Woodbury were right, she was a fool, Daryl could never see anything in her.

Daryl nudged her with his shoulder, "Ya alright? I'm talkin' to ya and you're starin' off into space."

Carol nodded, "I'm fine, I need to get back."

Daryl caught her wrist, handing her the bowl from his breakfast, "Don't worry about what the kid said, I set him straight. Ya know about bein' my wife and shit."

Carol nodded, keeping her eyes down so he wouldn't see the tears there, "Be safe today." She turned and walked back toward the cantina, her heart left somewhere on the ground at his feet where he just stomped all over it.

Daryl knew he had done or said the wrong thing, but he had no idea what he did. The kid was out of line and he set him straight. Hell women like Carol needed someone like a doctor or a lawyer, not some backward redneck who fell into a shower from time to time. He didn't have time to over think it, he needed to get on the road he had a run to make.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl left Beth and he shudder a little, the girl was so closed off and that unnerved him. After losing Zach on the run he needed to talk to Carol. She always talked him down when he got like this. He walked to her cell and stepped through the curtain not even knocking.

Carol was rolled on her side, she had been trying to cry silently into her pillow. But she knew that Michonne could hear her, she had told the woman earlier what had happened with Daryl and Patrick and Michonne felt for her. Everyone could see how much Carol was in love with Daryl and he with her, but the redneck hunter had his head in his ass.

Michonne looked at him from the top bunk, "What do you want?"

Daryl stared at Carol's back, "I needed to talk to Carol."

Michonne huffed, jumping off the bunk, "Well Carol doesn't feel like talking tonight. So why don't you come back some other time MR. DIXON. I'm sure MISS. CAROL isn't up for it tonight."

Daryl backed out of the cell, not sure what the hell was happening. He knew Carol could hear him, he didn't understand why she didn't turn over and look at him. He needed her and she was letting Michonne send him away. "Yeah, I hope ya feel better Carol, can I get ya somethin'?"

He just wanted Carol to talk to him, but instead he was chest to chest with Michonne who was backing him out under the curtain, "No, I got her, won't want to trouble you."

Michonne pulled the curtain down in his face and walked over getting on the bunk with Carol. Carol turned looking at her with wide eyes, "Michonne?"

Michonne groaned, "Shut up, you're upset, I'm your friend, just shut up. I'll rub your back until you fall asleep. You've done it for me, but you tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Carol chuckled, wiping at the tears on her face, "Thank you."

Michonne smiled, "That's what friends are for."

**-Smolder-**

Daryl's head was spinning as he marched to Rick's cell, he hated to wake him but he needed someone to tell him what the fuck he did wrong. Carol was always there for him. He pulled back the curtain on Rick's cell, "Rick? Rick?"

Rick sat up rubbing his eyes, "What? Is something wrong?"

Daryl sighed, "I need to talk to ya, it's nothin' bad, just please…."

Rick heard the plea in his friend's voice and he got up sighing, "Yeah alright, meet me in the common room."

Daryl went to the common room, sitting there he waited for Rick. Rick came out looking like death warmed over as he sat down across from him, "What's so important you have to have me up in the middle of the night?"

Daryl sighed, "Well I went to talk to Carol, ya know cuz the run went bad and I didn't see her earlier. I went to talk to her and she was crying, I could hear her….but Michonne wouldn't let me in there. I don't know why."

Rick shook his head, rubbing at his eyes, "What was the last thing you said to her?"

Daryl waved his arm, "Was this mornin', that Patrick kid wanted to shake my damn hand, I let him, then he called Carol Mrs. Dixon, well I set his ass straight…..shit do ya think she's disgusted because he called her that?"

Rick chuckled, "No, that's not why she's upset. Let me guess you weren't nice when you corrected Patrick? What did you say?"

Daryl sat there thinking about it for a minute, "Well, I might have said, she wasn't my fuckin' wife."

Rick shook his head leaning back in his chair, "Maybe Carol wants to be Mrs. Dixon and what you said hurt her feelings."

Daryl sat there looking at him, "Ya think?"

Rick chuckled, "Yup, you hurt her feelings you need to figure out now what you want from Carol. I know she's your friend but anyone can see you two love each other."

Daryl rubbed the palm of his hands hard against his eyes, "Lovin' people just pushes them closer to dyin'. Everyone ya love dies."

Rick stood up his face sad, "Yeah that's true, but what if loving someone keeps them safe and you never try and they die because you weren't there. Love isn't a bad thing Daryl, love is what we keep going for. Think it over and good luck."

**-Smolder-**

The next day was a blurr, it seemed no matter where he went he was getting pulled in a million directions and none of them involved Carol. He finally decided he was going to corner her if it was the last thing he did, so grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the pantry he headed off Glenn telling him he would take watch with Carol that night. He had to get her talking to him and if it took whiskey, well he was using it.

**-Smolder-**

Carol had made sure she steered clear of him all day. She didn't know what to say to him, he was her friend and she was madly in love with him. His reaction the day before when Patrick called her Mrs. Dixon let her know that he would never feel the same way for her. So now she needed to try and distance herself, she needed to quit following Daryl around like one of his damn groupies.

She stood on the observation platform watching the walkers push against the fence. She sighed, it was going to be a long night listening to Glenn talk about Maggie and how perfect she was. It wasn't that she didn't love them both, but honestly when you're alone it hard to listen to people go on and on about each other.

She turned as the door opened and she cursed under her breath, standing there was Daryl, "Thought Glenn had watch tonight."

Daryl smirked, "I told him I'd give him and Maggie a night off."

Carol faced forward looking at the fences, rolling her eyes. Daryl walked over and stood next to her, taking the top of the whiskey bottle he took a drink and offered it to her, "No thanks."

Daryl groaned, "Come on it's been a long week, ya could use it."

Carol sighed, taking the bottle she took a deep pull and handed it back. She handed it back, coughing a little as it burned on the way down. She glanced at him, wondering who in the heavens she pissed off to make her suffer with him right there, the whole damn night.

Daryl handed her back the bottle, "Come on, drink up. Might get that stick out of your ass."

Carol wanted to throw him off the tower, she took the bottle, "You know what Dixon if one of us has a stick up their ass it's you!"

Daryl watched her as she took a long pull from the bottle, her blue eyes almost glowing in the dark, "Yeah I guess you're right, but at least I'm honest about it. I'm an asshole and never pretended to be what I'm not. How about you can ya say the same?"

Carol almost choked on her whiskey, she thrust the body into his hands, "I HAVE NEVER PRETENDED TO BE SOMETHING I'M NOT!"

Daryl chuckled, holding up his hands, "Ok, settle your ass down, the walkers are getting' all worked up. I didn't say that, shit woman. Tear my dick off." He took a drink and she looked at him.

She didn't know if it was the whiskey or if she just didn't care anymore, "Well I'd like to see that."

He spit the whiskey out of his mouth, looking at her. This was what he wanted, he wanted her to loosen up, "Show me yours and I'll show ya mine."

Carol huffed, "Like I believe that shit."

Daryl smirked, "I'll go first."

Carol looked at him, "Go ahead. I'm waiting Dixon." She took the bottle from his hand and took a long pull.

Daryl stood there watching her, his heart was racing, ok, he could do this. Rick said he need to man up and he was right. Carol was his wife in all the ways that mattered but the sex part and the name. And the only reason they hadn't done either of those yet was because he was an asshole. So he shrugged off his bow and took a deep breath dropping his vest on the ground, "There, your turn."

Carol chuckled, "You took off your vest, that's it."

Daryl grabbed the bottle from her, "You need to put up or shut up Peletier."

Carol set her rifle down and stripped off her sweater, letting it fall to the ground. Then she took a long hard look at him, she smiled at him as she pulled her shirt over her head, standing there in nothing but her red lace bra. "There you're turn."

Daryl choked a little, "Shit." He handed her the bottle and pulled his shirt off letting it drop to the ground, "Don't wear a bra, sorry."

Carol chuckled, "You have boots on. How about one of those? Since you owe me one."

Daryl sighed, taking off a boot. There he stood Daryl fucking Dixon on the guard tower where anyone could see him, half drunk already with a half naked Carol and they hadn't even touched yet. Carol chuckled, setting down the whiskey bottle she reached around her back but then stop reaching down she took off a boot and stood there, "Your turn."

Daryl growled, taking off his other boot smirking at her, "I got socks too."

Carol chuckled, "Me too." She pulled off her other boots and grinned at him. He followed up with one sock, dramatically letting it drop from his fingers.

Carol pulled her sock off then the other, "Come on Dixon, I'm one ahead of you."

Daryl chuckled, pulling off his last sock, he nodded to the inside of the tower, "Come on sassy let's go inside, don't need everyone seeing our shit on display…." He walked up close, almost chest to chest, when he leaned in she could smell the whiskey on his breath and it made her shiver, "Unless ya plan on chicken shitting out." He picked up the bottle of whiskey and his stuff walking inside the tower.

Carol stood there dumbfounded, was this really happening? Or had she fallen off the tower and hit her damn head? She might be stuck in some coma state and this was all just part of a dream. Daryl stuck his head out of the tower, "Comin'? Or what?"

Carol picked up her things and headed inside, she couldn't believe him, he was sitting on the table they had set up inside for playing cards. His chest glowing by the candle he had lit, "Well it's your turn and go slow woman."

Carol wasn't sure whose turn it was anymore, she was now down to her bra, pants, and underwear. She had to think what was the best thing to lose here. She sighed, undoing her button on her pants, she shimmed them slowly down her hips. She threw her pants to the side, standing there now in nothing but her red bra and panties.

Daryl sat there, his eyes raking over her. Damn for her age she had a tight ass body. He pushed off the table, "Ain't far I only got one thing left, maybe I could ask ya a question this time?"

Carol swallowed hard, her voice cracking, "Ok, I guess."

He came toward her slowly, standing just in front of her, his eyes going up and down her body, "Why'd ya get mad yesterday at me?"

His eyes landed on her face and she swallowed hard, "I was hurt."

Daryl ran his hand down her arm, "About what?"

Carol shook her head, "That's two." She reached around her back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Daryl growled, his hand going to his waist band, he stared her in the eye as he undid his pants and let them drop. She felt her face go red as she looked down. Daryl Dixon was the largest man she ever saw in person, up close and there he stood naked as the day he was born with his cock in his hand. She watched him tug on it a few times and he nodded to her, his voice low, "Ya don't got to."

Carol nodded, "A deal is a deal." She pushed down her panties, letting them fall, standing there she stood in front of him. Her eyes going to his cock which was still in his hand. With a shaking hand she let her hand drift down her stomach and it found her heat, her fingers rubbing slow circles on her clit. She kept her eyes locked on his, her chest starting to heave.

Daryl bite back a groan at the sight of her playing with herself. He walked toward her, growling as he pulled her hand away from her core and shoved her fingers into his mouth sucking her sweetness off her delicate fingers.

Carol closed her eyes, her hand going to his cock, he hissed pulling her up against him, his mouth crushed against his. Their tongues fighting for control, she felt her back hit the wall and she pulled away looking into his face, this was it, what she dreamt of he was there and he wanted her. Daryl ran his hand down her cheek, "Ain't gonna be real good this first time. I'm gonna be kind of rough, but I promise I'll take ya later like it should be. Just if we do this, the next time someone calls ya Mrs. Dixon ya best answer them, because from on out ya best have your ass in my bed every damn night."

Carol barely nodded her head when he was on her, he hitched her leg up around his waist and thrust into her. Carol screamed out, he was so much larger than Ed and he was the only man she'd ever been with. He stilled, "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. Ya want to stop?"

She shook her head, "No, go on, just shocked me."

Daryl grinned, kissing her again, he pulled back and she was breathless, "Fuckin' get use to it."

He moved his hips, slamming into her, biting her neck, marking his territory. Making her all his, so that she and no one else would ever question where his heart was. When they came together screaming each other's names Daryl took them both down to the floor, they were both panting and sweating. He pulled her close, "Woman ya drive me fuckin' crazy, didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol shook her head, hiding her face in his the crook of his neck, "I love you."

Daryl pulled her back looking into her eyes, "I know, I love ya too. Now give me a minute and I'll try that again. This time I promise to go slower."

**-Smolder-**

The next morning, Michonne made sure that Rick drug his feet getting to the tower. She had hoped that Daryl made things right with Carol. She hated seeing her friend so upset. Rick started heading for the tower and Michonne cut in front of him, "Hey how are the pigs? Maybe we can go down and check them out."

Rick smirked at her, "You've been doing that all morning, what's going on in the tower that you don't want me to see."

Just then the door opened and Daryl and Carol stepped out. Daryl's arm was slung around Carol's shoulder and she was leaning into his side. Daryl blushed but didn't move his arm, "Mornin', we're headin' to bed."

Rick and Michonne smiled, watching them go. Rick was almost ready to turn and go into the tower, but he stopped, "HEY DARYL!"

Daryl turned around, "What?"

Rick grinned, "What cell will you be in?"

Daryl smirked, blushing crimson red, "Carol will be in mine. See ya in a few hours." Daryl slapped Carol on the ass, "Come on woman."

Rick nodded, "Well alright then."

**Just in time for the new episode! Enjoy! REVIEW ME!**


	5. We Belong: Fan Warning

Chapter 5…..We Belong: Fan Warning

**Well now….I promise this will the first in a long line of Fan Warnings for this series. I could've used them before but I'm adding a little something different to this one. So I don't know how much on the other fics I will get done, but I wanted to give you something! **

**This one has LOTS of requests in it. MrsReedus69 wanted uncircumcised Daryl, Dixonrocks wanted Carol getting hugged by someone and it pisses off Daryl and he leaves, FinnetheHuman1697 wanted Daryl to lock Carol up hoping she will slow down and delegate but it goes wrong, Dixonrocks wanted Daryl to have a picnic with the kids, bluebaby3296 wanted me to use 'We Belong' by Pat Benatar, and Murph's Lass wanted more mouth and nipple play! **

**Just to let you know with the songs, we CAN'T DO the song fics anymore because of the site. If they find you using songs they take the stories down until you change it. So I will have the song in there somewhere I just can't really use it! OK, here we go!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl took his plate from Carol at the cantina, "Ya eatin' or what? Your little fan club is waitin'."

Carol looked up to see most of the kids spread out on the grass with their lunches. She use to go everyday and sit with them while they ate lunch, but lately the work load had been unbearable with Karen and so many others gone. She missed eating with the kids and Daryl, "I wish I could but I need to finish up here and then I have to go help Beth watch Jude and finish up the laundry. Will you tell the kids I'm sorry?"

Daryl almost growled at her, "I will, but tomorrow ya best have your ass in the grass with the rest of us. Ya hear me? Workin' too hard, there's others around that can help."

Carol nodded, but truth be told there weren't others stepping up to help. It seemed the virus mixed with the walkers in Cellblock D all the women who use to help from Woodbury were gone. So Carol and Beth were picking up the Lion Shares, but Carol didn't want the young woman spending all her time working, so she made sure most of it fell to her. She knew Daryl was right, she needed to take some time for herself. The night before she only got one hour sleep, and that was tricky with all the mending with a sleeping Daryl Dixon above her, but she got it done. Now she was dead on her feet, but she had to push through it.

Daryl sat on the grass with the kids, listening to them as they all talked about their day. Mia, Lizzie, and Mitchell were all talking about trying to catch rats in the yard. While some of the older kids were gathered around Carl talking comic books. Daryl knew she needed to be other there with them, they loved when she sat with them, even Carl. He watched her as she started working on lunch set up and he got a plan in his head. She needed to sleep, he knew that she was up half the night, and that combined with how exhausted she looked was pissing him off.

**-Smolder-**

After lunch he went to Rick and let him know that Carol hadn't been sleeping, instead she had been sitting up half the night mending because several of the Woodbury women thought this was some kind of resort. He let Rick know that he'd better get some of the other ladies off their ass or he was going to do via some arrows. Rick agreed that Carol needed to rest and he'd get someone else to cover her and Beth so the two could rest that afternoon. Now it was up to Daryl to get Carol to lie down.

He found her working with Beth in the makeshift laundry room. Daryl pointed at Beth, "Take Jude and go find Rick, he wants to see ya."

Beth nodded, "Everything alright?"

"Everythin' is fine, just take her to Rick." Beth picked up the little girl and disappeared. Daryl turned to Carol, "Alright, you're off duty, just talked to Rick and he wants ya and Beth to spend the afternoon restin'. We can't have ya getting' sick."

Carol hung up a shirt and shook her head, "Daryl, I have too or we won't have clean clothes."

Daryl walked over gently taking the clothes from her hands and guiding her out of the room, "I understand that ya think you're like some ninja mother of the group that has to do everythin'. But not this time, we don't have clean clothes well that's less to wash tomorrow. Now come on, Rick gave an order and I'm gonna make sure ya follow that."

Carol groaned, letting him guide her into the cellblock and up to their cell. He went as far as taking off her boots and covering her up with his blanket, "There now get some sleep."

Carol pouted her lips, "What you tuck me in but no kiss good night?"

Daryl ducked his head blushing, "Damn it woman now I know ya need sleep your talkin' crazy. Get some damn sleep."

Carol laughed, snuggling down in her blankets. She had almost fallen asleep when one of the ladies from Woodbury appeared at her cell, "Carol! We don't know where the meat is for tonight."

Carol groaned, "It's in the smoke house, take the meat from the front, not the back."

The woman shifted nervously, "Can you show us?"

Carol sighed, throwing off the blanket, "Sure, come on."

An hour later, she stood there working in the cantina, helping the Woodbury women get dinner made. She was focused and never saw the pissed off Daryl Dixon coming her way. Maybe if she had, what happened next wouldn't have happened.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl couldn't believe that she was standing behind the counter again. He had left her an hour ago and she was halfway asleep, now there she stood. Well he was going to make sure she got some damn sleep. He walked over, throwing her over his shoulder, he glared at the other women, "Ya best get use to doin' shit around here, it's how we pay our damn way."

Carol groaned, "Daryl put me down! I'm fine! I promise! I'll just finish up dinner and then go lay down."

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't gonna fuckin' happen, I put ya to bed for a reason, hell I went to Rick and bitched to get ya the rest of the day off. So now I'm gonna have to show ya what it means to rest."

Carol tried to wiggle away, but he held her tight, his hand even came out and slapped her ass when she hit his back. She squealed, "DARYL!"

Daryl chuckled, "What? Thought ya liked it rough." He rounded the corner to the solitary area, he sat her down hard on the bunk, he turned around just before he slammed the door, "GET SOME REST, maybe this will teach ya to delegate."

He slammed the door and smirked to himself as he listened to her hit the door. Well she'd tire herself out and fall asleep and he'd come down later to get her, he had watch.

**-Smolder-**

Carol was frozen with fear at first when she realized he was going to lock her inside the solitary cell. She had only mentioned once in passing that she was afraid of closed spaces. She had her reasons and didn't think that sharing them would do anyone any good. But when he slammed the door she freaked out.

All she could see in her mind was Ed standing at the door to their root cellar, his smug smile as he chuckled at her, _'This will teach ya, this will remind ya that you're nothin' but a dirty fat whore and I'm the man around! Don't think I haven't seen ya starin' at those roofers next door.' _

She knew it was just in her mind, she knew that. But being in that small room made her think back to all the times that Ed 'punished' her in that root cellar. She pounded against the door, her hands becoming bloody, screaming at the top of her lungs, pleading with someone to come back and let her out. She was terrified.

**-Smolder-**

Beth was exhausted, it seemed the Woodbury women couldn't function without her or Carol. One of them came and woke her up when Daryl apparently took Carol away from dinner making by force. Instead of going with them to help she went in search of Rick, she had no idea where Carol was or Daryl for that matter.

Rick looked up when she came to his cell, Judith bouncing on his knee, "What are you doing up? I thought I gave you the night off."

Beth sighed, "THEY can't seem to function unless me or Carol is holding their hand. They came and woke me up because they can't find Carol or Daryl."

Rick looked at her, "What?"

Beth nodded, "They said that Daryl came over and took her away, would you please talk to them. It's really not fair how much we're working around here and they're sitting on their butts."

Rick sighed, "Can you watch Jude for two seconds while I go talk to them?"

Beth nodded, yawning, "Sure, hand her over."

Rick handed his daughter over and went in search of Carol and the Woodbury ladies. He went to the cantina telling them to suck it up that everyone paid their way through hard work, and if he heard about them pushing their duties off on Carol or Beth again, they might have to find a new place to call home. That seemed to get them moving. But as he started asking around, he couldn't find Daryl or Carol.

Glenn let him know that he thought he saw them heading toward solitary. Rick hoped that Daryl didn't do something stupid as he rushed to the solitary cells. As he got close he could hear her screams, he ran moving as fast as his legs could carry him. He found one of the cells locked and when he opened the door Carol almost fell out onto him, her hands were bloody from banging on the door. She sobbed, clinging to him, "I'll be good Ed, I'm so sorry. I'll be good."

Rick knew that Carol was afraid of small spaces, he figured everyone did. He always thought he knew why and the woman in his arms just confirmed the reason. He scooped her up, kissing her forehead as she sobbed hysterically in his arms. Carol was like his sister and the thought that Daryl locked her in there had his blood boiling. "I got you Carol, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you. Just calm down. I got you."

One thing was for sure as soon as Rick got Carol to Hershel he was going to have a long talk with Daryl, one that included his fists.

**-Smolder-**

After Rick made sure Carol was with Hershel and Maggie he went to the guard tower where Sasha said Daryl was. He slammed opened the door making Daryl jump, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Daryl looked shocked, "What the fuck?"

Rick rushed him the two men going over the table and chairs sitting there, hitting the ground hard. Rick straddled him, a right connecting with Daryl's jaw, he grabbed the front of her shirt, "YOU LOCKED HER IN THERE! She's a mess, a BLOODY MESS!"

Daryl had been caught off guard, but he was coming to his senses now, he shoved Rick off him, "What the fuck do ya mean?"

Rick sat there panting hard, "She's afraid of small spaces! REMEMBER THE CDC? Ed use to lock her up somewhere small like that cell and she freaked out!"

Daryl was on his feet, running as fast as he could. He didn't mean to hurt or scare her, he thought he was being funny and proving a point. He figured she'd just lie down and take a nap and then he'd get her after his guard shift, but no this couldn't be happening!

When he got to Hershel's cell, she was curled up tight into herself. Hershel was talking softly to her, "Carol just let me look at your hands, it's alright sweet heart, it's just us."

Carol shook her head, hugging her legs tighter, she had checked out. She was locked in bad memories the ones that haunted her sleeping hours.

Daryl moved toward the bunk and reached out his hand, "Woman…."

Carol flinched hard, tears rolling down her cheeks, she saw Rick behind Daryl and she launched herself at him. Hugging him hard, she buried her head into his shirt, "Don't let him hurt me."

Daryl felt like the air went out of the room, she was afraid of him. It was just a matter of time before he did something to hurt her and now he had. He backed out of the room, "I'm so sorry woman, I'm so damn sorry."

Rick saw the look on his face, "Daryl, Daryl wait!"

Daryl didn't wait, he ran to their cell, putting together what he could, he fled the prison before anyone could stop him. Daryl grabbed his bike and signaled to Carl who let him out, as he drove he thought it would just be best if he drove the damn bike off a cliff. He had hurt the one woman he had ever loved in his life. Sure he couldn't tell her, but he loved her and he hurt her. He wasn't worth the dirt under her feet, he was nothing. He saw the way she clung to Rick, he knew she could never love him, she loved Rick, he was the one she went to, she flinched away from him. He was nothing.

**-Smolder-**

When Carol woke the next day, her hands hurt and her body ached. She looked over to see Rick asleep in the chair in her cell, she sat up and he his eyes opened, "Hey, how are you?"

Carol nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "I'm fine, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Rick sat up, "Daryl left last night."

Carol looked at him her eyes wide, "He went hunting in the dark?"

Rick shook his head, "No, he left, took all of his stuff and his bike and left. I don't think he could stay with what happened. I don't think he knew about you….you know being afraid of small spaces."

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, "Oh God, he can't! We need him! I….."

Rick nodded, "You need him. If you feel up to it, I'll take you out to look for him. I might have hit him last night for what he did."

Carol put her hand to her mouth, "Oh no Rick!"

Rick sighed, looking down at his banged up knuckles, "I was so pissed when I found you. I know that he was trying to help get you some rest in his backward Daryl way but it made me so angry. When we were at the quarry none of us helped you. We saw what Ed did and we were too busy….I just snapped when I found you and you were begging Ed that you would be good."

Carol nodded her head, dropping her eyes, she hated how weak she had been and how weak she was yesterday. She looked up at Rick slowly, "We have to find him."

**-Smolder-**

Daryl went to one of their fall back points, they used them for attack on the prison or if a run went to long and they needed shelter for the night. He had picked the bar hoping that maybe someday he'd get the nerve to bring Carol there, let her know how he really felt. But that day was never going to come. He had blown it, waiting too long and now he had hurt her and it looked like Rick was stepping up where he couldn't. So he went to the small bar and drank himself under the table. He was lying on the bar, his second bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand and he thought about her.

He thought about the first time he saw her at the quarry, she was so quiet then. But he saw in her how strong she could be. When he saw her laugh, really laugh the first time at the CDC. How her heart broke when they found Sophia. Now he watched her, she was so strong, built for this world now. Years of abuse had taught her to be strong and he had helped to teach her to fight. Now he wouldn't be looking into her blue eyes again, now he was alone and he hated himself.

**-Smolder-**

The bar was the third place they checked. When they saw the bike parked up by the door, the both gave a sigh of relief. Rick and Carol advanced toward the door and found it locked. Slipping around the back, Rick helped her get into a high window and then followed after her. When they came into the bar area they saw him, two empty bottles of whiskey lying around him and he was sound asleep on top of the bar. Carol sighed, looking down at the man she loved, he really was a knuckle head sometimes. She nodded to Rick, he followed her to the front door. Carol whispered to him, "I'll stay, you go back. We need to talk and it'll probably be loud, so here is best."

Rick nodded, grinning a little, "You sure?"

Carol nodded, staring back at the sleeping Dixon on the bar, "Oh yeah, we're gonna be just fine. Probably be back tomorrow. If I don't make it back, maybe worry then."

Rick kissed her forehead and she let him out of the front door. She watched as he pulled away and then she rechained the front door. She turned around staring at Daryl's sleeping form, "What am I gonna do with you?"

**-Smolder-**

Daryl woke up with the worse headache of his life. He groaned holding his head as he sat up. When his vision cleared he saw a hand in front of him. He looked up to see those blue eyes staring at him, "Take these, they'll help."

Daryl took the bottle of water and pain killers that Carol offered, "What're ya doin' here?"

Carol sat down at a small table, folding her hands in her lap, "Well this idiot locked me in a cell yesterday making me relive every bad moment of my shitty marriage and instead of sticking around he ran."

Daryl huffed pushing off the bar, "Don't need me around ya got Rick."

Carol shook her head, "Yeah, you would think that. Because I spend all my spare time with him right?"

Daryl's head snapped up, "You spend all your spare time with me!"

Carol shrugged, "Yeah, well it must be because I share a cell with him right?"

Daryl growled, "NO!"

Carol sat up a little, "Then it's because I eat lunch with him and the kids every day, right?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO, but I saw ya! I saw ya hug him! I don't blame ya, look at what I did to ya!"

Carol stood up, getting right in his face, "YOU did a stupid thing, but ED is the one that made me afraid of small spaces. I don't know how many times he locked me in the root cellar, punishing me for whatever offense he said I did. Beat me, raped me, yelled at me telling me what a fat useless whore I was and then he'd locked me back in there again. For days sometimes. You may have fucked up yesterday but Ed is the one who did all the damage. We fuck up, we're HUMAN if you didn't know! And as far as Rick goes, well if you think I'm in love with Rick, then you aren't fucking paying attention!"

Daryl froze when her lips hit his, the taste and smell of her invaded him. He moved his arms wrapping them around her, pulling her tight against him, his heart racing as she moaned against his lips. His body working on it's own, tired of waiting, his tongue found her mouth and he kissed her. Their tongues gliding against the others, their teeth hitting together softly. He pulled away first, his heart thundering in his chest, "Not in love with Rick, huh?"

Carol nodded, biting her lip, "Nope, not Rick. This other guy. Shy, hunter type, you'd like him."

He kissed her again, his arms banding around her tighter as he picked her up, sitting her on the bar. Their hands moving against each other, loving each other. He ran his fingers, through her hair, loving the softness he found in her body. His fingers moved down her neck, touching the soft flesh he wanted to kiss for so long. His lips followed his hands kissing, sucking, even biting at her, tasting her was better than any whiskey.

Carol ran her hands into his hair, loving the scent of pine, woods, sweat, and the soap they used that engulfed her, it was a scent all Daryl. She let her hands roam down his board shoulder, the same shoulders she had watched a number of times, dreamt about. The power of those muscles under her hands made her crazy and she wondered what it would feel like to have her legs thrown over those shoulders.

Daryl kissed back up to her mouth, growling as he pulled her shirt over her head. When he stepped back, he ran his hands slowly over the swell of her breasts, they were a little more than a handful and he growled as he cupped them. Carol stared at him, her chest heaving as his thumbs ran over her nipples, making them harder. He bent his head down and took one into his mouth, he licked it slowly, savoring the taste of her. Then he gently bit down, making her moan and her legs locked around his waist pulling him closer. He bucked into her core, his mouth moving to the other nipple, lapping at it. He thought to himself wondering if he ever got her pregnant what her breast milk would taste like and he felt himself go stone hard in his pants, he bucked against her again.

Carol pushed him back a little, smirking at him, as she unbuttoned his shirt, "My turn." She said to him breathlessly.

She lowered her head and ran her tongue over his flat nipples. Daryl groaned, wrapping his arms around her head, holding her in place as she worked his nipples, biting them. Making sure she gave him the same attention he gave hers.

Daryl pushed her back, toeing off his boots, he pulled hers from her legs. His eyes never leaving hers as he went for her pants button, she shook her head, dropping from the bar to her knees, she undid his pants. Pulling them down she gasped, staring at her was the largest, uncircumcised penis she had ever seen. She marveled at it, moving her hand up and down the shaft, "I've never…..it's so…..and it's …."

Daryl snorted, loving the look of awe on her face, his voice was husky, "Ain't much call for a doc when you're born on the kitchen floor at home. Just never got it done. Don't ya like it?"

Carol smirked up at him, "Oh I like it, I like it just fine."

She took his hard shielded member in her hands and wrapped her mouth around it taking him in as deep as she could. Her hand going to his balls massaging them gently. She moaned when she felt a little pre cum drip into her mouth, he tasted like honey. She ran her tongue along the back of the shaft as she worked him with her hand, he was so large she briefly wondered if he would fit, but she figured she'd die trying. She increased her speed as he ran his fingers up and down her head, running them through her short hair. She felt his balls tighten and she knew he was going to cum.

The feeling of her wrapped around him, was like nothing he had ever felt before, he shuddered as her tongue lapped at the back of his shaft, making her harder still. He ran his fingers through her hair as she played with his balls and increased her speed. When he felt his balls tighten, she gave them a little yank and that was enough to send him screaming over the edge. He tried to hold back, but he ended up bucking into her mouth as his hot seed slipped down her throat. When he opened his eyes she sat back on her heels and swallowed. He felt his cock starting to get hard again just at the sight of her.

He yanked her off the floor with a yelp and kissed her, not minding the taste of himself on her lips as he worked on shoving off her pants and the lace panties she was wearing. He put her onto the bar and smirked at her, "My turn."

Carol felt her legs go weak when he kissed her inner thighs, taking his time. Who would've thought Daryl Dixon was a gentle lover, but that was what he was doing. He kissed up to her core, softly placing kisses on the soft mound of hair between her legs. Then she gasped as he ran his tongue down inside her slit and worked all the way back to the tight band of muscles in her ass. Once there, he swirled his tongue around the tight little hole making her scream out in pleasure, she never knew a man would want to do that and the little nerve endings were shooting through her body like she was on fire. She bucked her hips, feeling his hand slip up to rest right above her core, holding her to the bar as he continued to lick her ass, biting and growling into her cheek. She almost came as he bit her, there was something so primal about it.

He loved the sounds she was making, she already had him hard as hell as he worked that tight little band of muscles. He licked up to her slit, tasting her dripping juices and he growled as he thrust his tongue into her core, tasting the deepest parts of her. She was moaning and screaming and when he looked up at her he saw her grabbing her own tits, rolling her nipples in-between her fingers. He had to flex his thigh muscles to keep from cumming right there, she looked like a sweaty pixie goddess like that and he knew he would NEVER leave her side now.

When his mouth wrapped around her clit and began to suck his fingers entered her hot core and she knew it wouldn't long. She could feel the build up inside her, she could feel him curling his fingers inside her. Heat was racing through her body, making her feel like something was going to break inside her and it did. She came off the bar, panting and screaming his name as her whole body shook. He held on riding it out, loving the way her essence soaked his scruff.

When she lay back down on the bar, he stood up, and she sat up, licking his scruff and kissing him deeply. He moaned into her mouth, putting his hand on her stomach, he laid her back and lined himself up with her. She gasped as he began to slip inside her, it was like heaven. He filled her completely, she wasn't sure if he was just that big or the fact that he was uncircumcised but the sensation of his big cock in her tight cavern had her wiggling and squirming underneath him.

Daryl was gritting his teeth, he'd been with whores before, in bars for quick fucks. They NEVER gripped him like she did, the heat of her sex wrapped around his throbbing member was pure bliss. When he was all in, he put her legs on his shoulders and smirked at her, thrusting once to see what she did. She moaned, "JESUS! PLEASE DARYL MOVE!"

Daryl growled, his hips picking up the pace he began moving inside her, thrusting into her loving the sight of watching her underneath him. It was better than he ever thought it would be. He growled at her, "OPEN YOUR EYES, I WANT TO SEE YOU WHEN WE CUM!"

Carol opened her eyes and they stared at each other as their bodies surrendered to the other. The feeling of her clenching around him, the feeling of him going stone hard the veins in his cock pressing her in the all the right places. They screamed out together, their hips slamming into each other.

When it was over and their bodies were still twitching, Daryl let her legs off his shoulders and rest his head on her stomach, softly kissing it, "I love ya woman."

Carol smiled, "I love you too."

**-Smolder-**

When they returned the next day, no one asked what happened. They didn't have too. Daryl and Carol were almost joined at the hip from that day on. They didn't need public displays to declare their love for each other. Rick told Glenn one night it was like that old Pat Benatar song, _'Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time, To give you up that easy, To the doubts that complicate your mind, We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder, We Belong to the sound of the words, we've both fallen under…' _ Rick really believed that, that night the two of them, Daryl and Carol had found where they belonged and it was with each other.

Over the years at the prison lots of things changed. People lived, people died, but Daryl and Carol never changed. They still ate lunch with the kids everyday one day adding their own, little Dawn Ray was their light in the dark world. One thing was for sure, Daryl and Carol, they belonged to each other.

**OK, Mega chapter there for you! I hope you guys loved it! Now REVIEW ME!**


	6. Let Me Love You Tonight: Fan Warning

Chapter 6…Let me Love You Tonight: Fan Warning

**Thank you guys so much for all the support, reviews, follows, etc. I wanted to tell you I thank you for putting up with my typos and such. I write so much I don't use a beta, because honestly I don't know if one could keep up with me. I don't get paid for this and my writing has gotten much better, but it still hurts when someone comments on such things. I'm trying to do better, so hang in there with me.**

**This one was requested by vikih who wanted Carol to get a happy ending from the vibrations of the bike, bluebaby3296 who wanted me to use 'let me love you tonight' by da buzz, TheRealSonia who also wanted some bike loving. And for me who loves those damn fingerless gloves. I hope you enjoy! **

**Keep the requests coming! I'm working on them! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stood there waiting for Carol, she was finishing up filling Beth in on what needed to be done for lunch. The younger woman nodding her head as she listened. Daryl had asked Carol to go with him on this run just because since Mikka had died he knew she needed to get out of the prison. He had made sure that Rick and Carl were watching Lizzie, so he figured it was as good day as any to get her some fresh air.

Carol turned to him, "I'll be right back. I'll hurry, just want to say good bye to Lizzie."

Daryl rolled his eyes leaning against the counter across from Beth, "Shit, that's the third time she said goodbye."

Beth chuckled, "You know what I think?"

Daryl sighed, "Sure what do ya think?"

"I think you're taking her away for some 'alone time'."

Daryl shook his head, "Don't know what the fuck ya is goin' on about. Just getting' her out of here for a bit."

Beth smiled, cutting up some lettuce, she started to sing, '_How can I make you want me? How can I make it real? I wanna love you, forever, I hope that you feel the same, I'd give everything for you, To make you want to stay, I'll give you everything I have, Let me love you tonight.'_

Daryl glared at her, "STOP!"

Beth laughed, "Daryl it's not like we don't know how you two feel about each other! Just give into it! Let yourself have some good."

Carol walked over smiling at him, "You ready?"

Daryl nodded, "Ya been ready, come on."

As they walked away Beth yelled after him, "Think about it Daryl!" He didn't even look back, he just kept walking toward the bike. He didn't need this not when she was going to be wrapped around him all damn day.

**-Smolder-**

They had picked up the supplies they needed and both of them were distracted. Daryl kept thinking about what Beth said and Carol was having issues of her own. The damn bike vibrating like it did had her dripping wet by the time they made town. The vibration combined with him being so close, her hands resting on his flat hard stomach, she wanted nothing more than to straddle him from the front and fuck him senseless. But they weren't like that, they were friends. So she tried to focus as they rode their way back to the prison, but the vibrations from the seat were shooting up into her core. She tried to focus on something else, like walkers, or Hershel in a string bikini but it didn't help. She rubbed her cheek against his back as vibration hit her core again, she bit her lip to keep in the moan, but she knew he could feel her back there wiggling around.

Daryl had no fucking clue what she was doing, but the way she kept squirming around had him hard as a rock. He wanted to pull her hands from his stomach and have her massage him while he rode, fuck that thought didn't help. He now taking to adjusting himself as he rode, trying to think of anything else, but her breasts pushed against his back. It was when he felt her tremble and moan behind him that his eyes went wide, pulling the bike over.

Carol knew she was close, but she couldn't do this here! Not with him right there! She felt herself let go and the warmth shot through her body making her moan out his name and her whole body shook. She was panting as he pulled the bike to the side of the road. She started to panic, she knew the front of her crotch was soaked, Jesus she's going to die from embarrassment and he never even laid a hand on her.

Daryl turned off the bike, looking around, he held out his hand for her to get off and she took it getting off the bike. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he swung his leg over and looked around for walkers. Carol pulled at her shirt trying to hide her embarrassment. Daryl finally looked at her, "Ya alright? Are ya hurt or somethin'?"

Carol looked flushed, there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. He walked around the bike and that's when he saw the wet spot on the crotch, "Did ya cum on my bike?"

Carol wanted to die, she looked at the ground, willing herself to not cry, her voice was a whisper, "I'm sorry…it's just the vibration….I didn't mean too…..I couldn't control it."

Daryl didn't know what the hell to say, he wanted so bad right at that moment to tell her he felt the same way. That every night after he looked in on her and Lizzie he went into his cell and beat off thinking about her. But seeing how embarrassed she was, he didn't want to upset her, or worse yet have her reject him. "Come on we best get back."

Once they were on the bike he felt her pull away from him, holding onto the back of the bitch seat. He closed his eyes, he wasn't letting this one get away from him. He had waited too long and now he knew he wanted her in every way a man could want a woman.

He knew this was the biggest risk he ever took in his life. He had no idea what he was thinking, but he started the bike and unzipped his pants, freeing his hard cock from their prison. Then taking his hands which were in those fingerless gloves he reached back and grabbed at her, "You're gonna fuckin' fall off, give me your hands."

Carol was crying, silent tears rolling down her face as she reached around wrapping her arms around him. Daryl saw her tears in the side mirror and he hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. Once her hands were on his stomach, he gently moved them to his cock, Carol's head shot up and she looked in the mirror at him. He gave her that shy smile and her breath caught in her throat.

Daryl thought he had screwed everything up at first, but then her face softened and her cold delicate hands wrapped around him. Daryl ducked his head as she started slowly moving her hands up and down his shaft, he leaned back into her, his head falling back on her shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her, his hand coming up to grip the back of her neck and he crushed her lips to his hard, the kiss was animal like. He bit at her lips, when she opened her mouth, his tongue sank into hers, tasting and caressing her mouth. Carol moaned and Daryl revved the engine on the bike shooting vibrations up into her core again.

Carol couldn't think, she couldn't let her heart wonder what this was, she just acted. She had loved him for so long and now here she was in the middle of nowhere his tongue down her throat and her hands wrapped around his hard solid member. She just went with it, they may never get this chance again and she wasn't going to live with regret anymore.

Daryl growled as his balls started to tighten, his hand on the handlebar gripped it tight revving the engine again and she groaned, panting against his mouth. He smirked, whispering to her, "Cum for me again woman."

Carol dropped her forehead to his shoulder as she felt his body tense. Daryl growled, digging his hand into her short hair, his hot seed spilling all over her hand and down onto the gas tank of the bike. He panted, closing his eyes, lost for the moment in her. He sat up, shoving himself back into his pants. He knew this wasn't what he wanted, wasn't where he wanted this to happen, but god damn it they could die any minute and he was sick of waiting.

He turned the bike off and stood up, offering her a hand she got off again. Looking at him, unsure what was going to happen. He stalked toward her, his belt buckle still undone rattling as he grabbed his bow and then her hand, walking into the tree line. Carol felt her nerves kick in, she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, not now." He walked them toward a large oak and set his bow down, he turned to her, pulling her against him, he kissed her hard, his hands cupping her breasts, he pulled away breathless, "Ain't got a lot of time and this ain't how I wanted it, but fuck I need inside ya."

Carol nodded, her hands going to the button on her pants. He pulled at her boots, throwing them aside, when he stood up she was naked from bottom down. He growled, pulling himself from his pants again, he picked her up, her legs going to his waist he backed her against a tree. His hand going to her core, he hissed, "Fuck ya is all wet for me ain't ya? Ya wet for daddy?"

Carol groaned as his fingers slipped into her core, "YES. Please Daryl!"

Daryl chuckled, sucking her neck, "Been waitin' too damn fuckin' long for this woman." He was inside her before she could even blink. Her body stretching to fit him. She moaned throwing her head back, his hips pounding into her as his mouth licked the column of her throat. "Cum for me!"

Carol nodded her head yes, "I'm gonna….I'm so close…I'm almost…..JESUS!" When she came she saw stars behind her eye lids, her whole body giving itself over to him. Her legs trembled as her walls closed down tight around him. She felt him shiver as his hot seed flooded her, he roared into her shoulder to keep himself from alerting any walkers. As they both came down, they gently kissed each other. Both knowing what the act they had just done meant. They walked silently back to the bike hand in hand. Daryl used his red rag from his back pocket to wipe off the mess he'd made before. He got on the bike and smirked when she wrapped her arms around him tight and smiled at him in the mirror.

**-Smolder-**

As soon as they pulled into the yard and he had stopped the bike, Carol jumped off. She almost ran into the prison. He stood there watching her go, his heart beating heavy in his chest. He wasn't sure what this meant for them, but he knew he would never want another woman like he wanted her. He dropped the medical supplies off to Hershel and ran into Lizzie and Carl playing checkers, "Where's Carol?"

Lizzie smiled at him, "She's in our cell, said she might go get a shower."

Daryl got to her cell , she was bent over looking through her clothes, "Ya alright?"

Carol turned around, staring at the floor, "I just….what….what does this mean?" Her eyes slowly rose up to meet his.

Daryl took a step forward his heart beating hard in his chest, "Could be somethin' could not, up to ya."

Carol stepped closer to him, "Do you want something with me Daryl?"

Daryl swallowed hard, his hand coming out to ghost down her arm, "What do ya think?"

Carol nodded her head slowly, "Yes, you do and I know I do…."

She was cut off when he crushed his lips to hers, pulling her close to him, his hands gripping her upper arms like she might get pulled from him at any moment. She moved her arms slipping them around his neck. Daryl smirked against her lips, "Ain't like ya ain't been my woman all this time anyway."

Carol smiled, "Since the moment you threw those squirrels at Rick's head."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her softly again, "I'd like ya to throw your squirrel at me again."

Carol moved into his lips, "That can be arranged Dixon, that can be arranged."

**There you go! Hot Bike Sex/Outdoor Sex! Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. The Reasons

Chapter 7….The Reason

**Hello all! Sorry I took a few days off, had a lot going on in real life so I'm back now. This one has a fluffy warning to it. If I can I'll do a nice smutty shower scene for all of you later tonight. But this one is fluff, because well it doesn't always have to be smutty….right?**

**This one is for Vickih who wanted the reasons why Daryl loves Carol, also for Dixonrocks who came up with the grave yard idea, RhiannonMuir who wanted Carol to lock Daryl in the cell, and Starrmystt who wanted some Daryl singing to Carol, so here you go! Just so you know Mia, Daryl and Carol's daughter in this one is from my story 'Demons' for those of you who don't read that one. She was an orphan that they adopted and raised as their own.**

**Also for those of you who like the youtube videos I made one for my dear friend Vickih and it's under Daryl and Carol: Beautiful Disaster, the user name is Reedus Renegades, so check it out!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl wiped his brow helping his son-in-law set the new fence poles with one of the new men Mike. They had been living in the Ohio River Valley for over twelve years now, but it felt like yesterday to him. He looked up just in time to see his eleven year old son Matthew Richard poke at a water snake in the weeds, "MATTHEW! Boy get your ass over here, ain't tellin' your momma ya got bit again."

Matthew sighed making his way toward his father, "Dad, why we gotta set up new fences? We should be huntin'."

Carl, now twenty five huffed, "Still walkers out there kid, come on you can help me go check on Mia."

Daryl chuckled, knowing his very pregnant daughter was more like a rattle snake then a person right now, "Good luck son."

Carl smirked and walked toward the house with Matthew trailing behind him talking fast. Daryl looked over at Mike, "We best knock off for the day."

Mike nodded, gathering up his tools, "So how long have you been with this group?"

Daryl took a long pull from a jug of water, "Well since the beginning, met Rick, Glenn, and Carol back at a quarry outside of Atlanta."

Mike stood up looking at him questioningly, "I thought you and Carol had always been together, I mean together before."

Daryl chuckled, "Nah, we met afterward, took me some time to see it, but she knew right away. I screwed up real big, lucky she gave me a second chance. We were best friends, I wasn't always this nice."

Mike chuckled, "Glad I know you know then."

Daryl shoved at the man's arm playfully, "I was sleepin' around, didn't think she'd want someone like me and when she found out, well I realized that she was in love with me too. Took myself a long walk in the woods that day and ya wouldn't believe what I found."

**-Smolder- (flashback)**

_He had to get away from her, the look on her face about ripped his damn heart out. She knew about the other women and it had about killed her, that look on her face was from him, what he did. He really thought about never going back to the prison. She had Rick, he could look after her, she didn't need him. He pushed himself through the woods not even watching for walkers as he moved through the forest. He didn't know how late it was, he didn't care. He had broken her heart and he hated himself for it. When he broke through the trees to find an old cemetery he thought that fitting, he was only really company for the dead. Live people shouldn't have to be around him, not after what he did to his sweet Carol._

_He sat down, his hands going to his head; he felt the tears starting to well up. Daryl Dixon had never been a praying man, but he felt he needed to pray, "God, I don't even know if you're up there, or if ya just went for a fuckin' walk with all this shit down here. But that woman….you've taken too much from her already. I know I ain't nothin' but a lousy redneck and I know I don't deserve nothin' as good as her, but if ya see it best, if it's your plan for us to be together a need a sign. If I'm the one, just show me."_

_Daryl sat there feeling like a pussy for even thinking that talking to God would help him. He shoved off the ground thinking that he would just keep walking, get as far as he could when he stopped. There sitting there staring at him was the biggest blackest squirrel he ever saw, it was sitting on top of an old tombstone. Daryl walked toward it and it didn't move, it just stared at him. Daryl crouched down moving a pile of leaves from in front of the stone. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There staring at him were two names, Daryl and Carol Dixon, Beloved Husband and Wife, followed by their birthdates and their date of death, they had died the same day. _

_Daryl fell back on his ass, looking up he saw the squirrel was gone, but there right in front of him was his sign. His answer to if he was good enough for her, he got off the ground and headed back to the prison, knowing he was going to do whatever it took to win her back, to fix her heart._

**-Smolder-**

Mike looked at him, "A black squirrel? Are you sure the tombstone had those names on it?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah they were alive in the 1800s it blew my mind ya know. Even if I dreamt it or somethin' it was the sign I needed. I went back to that prison and figured I'd make sure to win my girl back one way or the other."

Mike smirked, "Knowing Carol, I bet she didn't make it easy."

Daryl chuckled, "Nah she didn't. She was pissed as a wet cat and it took me weeks just to see her, the women in the group were like a damn wall of estrogen. But it was her that finally got to me first."

**-Smolder- **_(flashback)_

_Daryl was done with this shit, between Carol avoiding him and even little Mia was giving him the stink eye. He stormed into his cell and sat down on the bunk. Kicking his boots off he sank down on the thin mattress wondering if this was just God's way of punishing him for what he had done. He saw the way that Owen was looking at Carol and he knew the other man was probably a better choice for her and Mia. _

_He looked up in time to see Carol slam the cell door locking him; he jumped off the bunk, "WHAT THE FUCK CAROL?"_

_Carol stood there glaring at him, her arms folded over her chest, "Why? Why are you trying so hard now with me and Mia?"_

_Daryl growled, "That little girl is just as much mine as she is yours. I know I fucked up….but she's mine too. I help take care of her!"_

_Carol nodded, "No one is saying you don't, but I want to know why? Why do you care how me and Mia are? Say the words Daryl."_

_Daryl swallowed hard, this was too much for him, she wanted him to talk about his feelings? What the fuck? He didn't do feelings, even if it was her. "Cuz you're both part of the group."_

_Carol's eyes brimmed with tears, "That's what I thought." She threw the keys at him and started to turn away and he grabbed her wrist through the bars, pulling her back toward him._

_He leaned his forehead against the bars, "Those women, they didn't mean nothin'. I don't….I care about ya….I think about ya all the time, Mia too." He looked up at her, watching her work it out in her head._

_Carol shrugged, "Like a sister."_

_Daryl shook his head, "NO, like my wife. I just don't think I'm good enough, that's why I did it. I love ya damn it. Love Mia too."_

_Carol didn't say anything for a long minute, but then she brought her eyes up to meet his, "I love you too, but I don't think I'll be enough for you. I'm never going to be young or pretty like the other girls you were with, I'm just who I am."_

_Daryl squeezed her wrist gently, "That's enough for me, if ya love me back. Damn it woman, I'm scared."_

_Carol nodded, pulling her wrist from his hand, "I know I am too, but remember Daryl, I've never hurt you."_

**-Smolder-**

Mike stopped short, "So she just left it at that?"

Daryl laughed, "Oh hell, I jumped through more hoops than a little dog at the circus. The samurai didn't help either, she was always getting' on my ass and Maggie, Jesus I was lucky they didn't kill me. Took me months to get her to let me near her and then we were on the run with Mia to think about. Ya know some of the women in the prison group they couldn't see what I saw in her. Carol was forty when we got together, they didn't think I'd go for an older woman, she's four years older, but I don't see her as older. She's just my Carol. I've saved her before, a few times, but the truth is that woman she saved me in all the ways that mattered. She was the first person to every see good in me, the first person to ever treat me like I mattered. She makes me a better man every day, not to mention she gave me those two kids of ours. Mia might not be ours, but she's as much ours as a kid can be and Matthew was a surprise, but a good one."

Mike nodded, clapping him on the shoulder, "You're a lucky man Dixon."

Daryl saw Carol come out onto the porch; she smiled at him the setting sun glowing across her skin. Daryl smiled at Mike, "Hell yeah I am. See ya tomorrow."

Daryl walked up the porch stairs, his arms going around her waist, pulling her for a kiss, "How's my woman today?"

Carol smiled, "I'm doin' great pookie, wondered when you'd get here. Supper's on the table and Mia is inside with Carl, she was crying again."

Daryl groaned, leaning his head against his wife's shoulder, "Shit, when does that stop?"

Carol chuckled, rubbing her hands down his still muscular back, "Oh probably when the baby's a year old, you remember those days."

Daryl put his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her into his chest, "When can they go home? I was thinkin' we needed to have some alone time tonight?" His hand creeping down her back to squeeze her ass, she laughed and jumped.

"DARYL! You always want some alone time."

Daryl snickered, pulling her in close, kissing her softly, "That's because I love ya and I know how damn lucky I am. Come on let's get our daughter out of here and put the boy to bed early, then ya and me can see how sturdy that bed is."

Carol giggled as he kissed down her neck, sucking on her earlobe, his breath hot on her skin as he sang softly into her ear, "_I wanna grow old with you, I wanna die lying in your arms, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna live looking into your eyes, I wanna be there for you, Sharing in everything ya do, I wanna grow old with you." _He finished up his little song by sucking on the sweet spot under her ear.

Carol pulled away, looking into her husband's hungry eyes, "Alright, we'll get rid of them early, but only because I love you so much."

Daryl smirked, slapping her on the ass, "Come on woman, I'm starving."

Carol watched her husband head into the house. Though she didn't know what he had been talking to Mike about, she knew it must have been her. He had saved her a million times, but he had told her over and over again, that she had saved him too. There were many reasons why Daryl and Carol Dixon were together, but the main one was when a love was that strong, not even God himself would stand in the way. Carol hugged herself heading into her house, to her family, to her husband.

**There you go! Lots of fluff! HUGS! REVIEW ME! I need them!**


	8. Steamy Talk: Fan Warning

Chapter 8…..Steamy Talk: Fan Warning

**Well, I promised a shower scene. You guys seem to love them in the water, I get ideas for that all the time. This one is a request made by Murph's Lass and MrsReedus 69 who wanted dirty talk in the shower and 80p who wanted Daryl not to know how to dirty talk. It's not a long one, but I think you will enjoy it! Hugs!**

**-Smolder-**

It didn't matter how long they were together Daryl would never get tired of slipping in the shower behind her. He was supposed to be on watch but Maggie had come storming up there five months pregnant wanting to talk to Glenn, who was in trouble for something, so she took one look at Daryl and pointed toward the prison, telling him she had his watch. Well Daryl wasn't complaining, he was glad, he knew Carol would be one of the last ones in the shower so he waited till the others cleared out and he heard the shower start.

He smirked as he listened to her hum to herself as he undressed. He stopped short of the shower, not wanting to scare her, "Got room in there for me?"

Carol almost jumped out of her skin, but once she realized that was him, she pulled back the curtain and eyed him standing there. His little Dixon was already starting to come alive just at the thought of climbing in there with her, so she nodded her head, "Come on Dixon, there's always room for you."

Daryl chuckled, moving in behind her, he took the body wash from her and started running his hands up and down her back, when he got to her ass he paused giving each cheek a little squeeze making her moan. She leaned back against him wiggling her soapy body against his, "What're ya doin' woman?" He asked her as he kissed down the side of her neck, reaching around to squeeze her breasts in his hands.

Carol moved her ass back against him, "Trying to share my soap with you."

Daryl chuckled, the vibrations making her drip with anticipation, "Well that's mighty nice of ya to share like that."

She loved it when he spoke to her in that deep gravelly almost growling voice when they were alone. She turned in his arms her arms going around his neck, to pull him down into a kiss. Their mouths fighting for control, which she finally gave him, she pulled away and looked into his smoldering blue eyes, "Tell me what you want me to do to you, now that we're alone."

Daryl stared at her, "I want to put ya against this wall and fuck ya."

Carol kissed down his neck, moving toward his flat nipples, she ran her tongue across them and blew her hot breath on them making them pebble under the action. Daryl groaned, pulling her back up to his mouth, his hands going to her ass to knead the soft flesh pulling her hard against him. Carol broke the kiss, her lips hovering just over his, she smiled, "No, tell me what you want me to do, dirty talk me."

Daryl balked, "I ain't….what the….I don't know how to do that." He blushed hard watching her as she pulled away, the smile still on her face.

She stood with her back against the wall, "I'll teach you. Like I would say to you, that I want you to wrap your mouth around my nipples and suck them hard."

Daryl wanted to cum right there; maybe there was something to this dirty talk. He moved toward her, his hair getting wet under the shower, but he didn't give a shit, he wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked at it, loving the way her body trembled when he did. He looked up at her, whispering, "Ya like that?"

Carol hummed, "Mmmmmhmmmm….now when you say that, say dirty girl after that."

Daryl swallowed hard, his fingers rolling her nipples, "Ya like that…..dirty girl?"

Carol moaned, "Yes, that's it; now bite down a little on one."

Daryl tugged at his cock, as he brought her nipple back into his mouth, sucking on it then biting down a little. Carol ran her hands to his hair holding him in place, "That's it….Jesus that's good. But I've been a really dirty girl. If you check you'll find I was touching myself before you came in, I'm all slippery and wet for you."

Daryl dropped to his knees, staring up at her; he liked this dirty talk shit, hell he might let her talk all the fucking time if this is what it did to him. He ran his rough hand up the inside of her thigh watching her as she bit down on her lip, "Ya been a bad girl for daddy?" Daryl blushed when it came out, but Carol fucking loved it. She moaned, pressing her core into his hand, he slowly slipped his finger into her and found she was soaking wet, the slippery feel of her essence had him on the edge, "Bad girl that touches daddy's play things."

Carol pouted at him, "I might need punished for that daddy."

Daryl growled, taking her leg, he hooked it over his shoulder, the finger he had in her core, moving in and out slowly, while his mouth found her clit, working it slowly, sucking and licking at the tender sensitive nub of nerves. Carol moaned, "Please daddy, harder and faster."

Daryl chuckled, looking up at her, "Play with those titties, daddy wants to see ya play with those."

Carol bit her lip again, knowing how much that drove him nuts as she started massaging her own breasts, the soap still on her making her body slippery. Daryl growled, his mouth returning to her core, he drank her in, sucking so hard, he was afraid she might break. Carol was bucking her hips against his face and when he felt her clench around his fingers he was rewarded with her sweet juices flooding his mouth and face. He growled, licking her clean. Standing up he tugged at his cock, wrapping a hand behind her head, he pulled her into him, letting her taste how sweet she was. He pulled away, licking at her lips, "Dirty girl like the taste of her pussy?"

Carol moaned, "Yes, can I taste you daddy?"

Daryl chuckled, his mouth coming down to hers again they turned so his back was against the wall. He pulled her away, "Dirty girls get on their knees."

Carol wanted to fuck him into the wall, he was learning fast and damn if his voice like that didn't send her body into overdrive. She hit her knees, taking him in her mouth. Daryl closed his eyes, his hands going to the back of her head, pushing her to take him deeper. He felt Carol moan around him and he gritted his teeth to keep from cumming as she started working up and down his shaft, her sweet tongue flicking against the back of shaft. Daryl moaned, "That's it bad girl, take that cock…ya like that?"

Carol nodded her head, but didn't stop her action. Daryl took one of his hands twisting his own nipple; damn this woman had opened him up to so many fun ass things, who would've known that Daryl Dixon liked nipple play and damn dirty talk. Carol swirled her tongue around the head and he groaned, "Look at me."

She looked up at him, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, sucking so hard that Daryl had to close his eyes, he felt his balls tighten, "FUCK, I'm….Gonna…..DAMN IT CAROL!" He came into her throat hard, his whole body shaking and his hips bucking. He felt her swallow him down and he knew his cock wasn't done yet.

He pulled her off the floor, hardly giving her time to recover from swallowing him. Even though they were both still covered in soap, he managed to get her legs around his waist and he flipped them so her back hit the wall. He smirked at her, "Bad girls get fucked hard."

Carol screamed in pleasure as he sank into her warm wet cavern. "Thank you daddy, I'm so wet, please daddy, hard."

Daryl growled, biting down on her neck, "That's right you're wet for daddy, all wet for daddy. SHIT!"

He tightened his grip on her ass and pounded into her, there was no logical thinking it was pure need that drove them both as their bodies slammed against each other. Moaning and cussing into the empty room.

Daryl growled against her neck, panting, "Cum for me woman, I ain't gonna last long."

Carol nodded, "I am….here….I know….JESUS DARYL!" When she clamped around him, his cock hardened and then released into her, his seed filling her. Both their bodies shaking as Daryl lowered them to the dirty shower floor. Carol kissed his face, watching as he came down; she whispered against his ear, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, kissing her softly, "I love ya too. Now come on, let's get clean now that we've made each other dirty. If you're a good girl, I might use that belt ya like on your ass when we go to bed."

Carol jumped up, helping him up off the floor, she kissed him quick, "Oh goodie! Move your cute little ass Dixon, momma's been really bad."

They finished up their shower, both of them teasing the other as they got dried off and changed. When they were gone, Patrick poked his head out of the shower on the other side, staring in disbelief at the door that Carol and Daryl just left from, "Jesus Carl, did you hear them? My God that was hot. I didn't know they were even together like that?...Carl? Carl? OH GOD MAN THAT'S SICK!"

Carl chuckled, "Shut the hell up, Carol's a freaking MILF, I'm working here."

Daryl and Carol should learn to check the shower; you just never know whose porn you might end up being.

**HA! I loved this one! Now go forth and REVIEW ME!**


	9. In This Together

Chapter 9…..In this Together

**Well I have had lots and lots of PMs, emails, and text messages about last night. I was not happy with the ending with Carol's confession. But after watching Talking Dead and then watching it again I came up with these two thoughts. One of two things had to have happened, because after Carol talked to Ty about her watching Sasha she got super upset so I don't think she killed Karen and David. If she did, it was AFTER they were walkers and then she burned the bodies to stop the sickness from spreading. OR Lizzie took her knife in the last episode so what if Lizzie did it, because she's confused and maybe a little crazy and Carol found her after the fact and tried to burn the bodies because of the sickness. I think she's covering for someone, so I'm going with Lizzie. So that's my take on it, I don't think Carol would kill them out right, if the writers had them do that then I'm going to be pissed. So that's where I'm going with this and then we will see what next week brings.**

**Ok, so I was going to do a request but I think we all need this. Damn those writers I really hate them today.**

**-Smolder-**

Carol had tucked Mikka and Lizzie in bed and she slipped out of her cell heading into the common room. She sat down at one of the tables and laid her head down. What the hell was happening to all of them? Not only did they have to fear from walkers and the governor but now a disease was running through the prison threatening to kill them all. On top of all of that she now was in charge of two little girls when she couldn't even keep her own little girl safe. The whole thing was overwhelming to her.

She didn't hear him come in, but she felt his hand on her back, "Ya alright?"

She nodded not bringing her head up, she didn't want him to see the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I'm fine. Get some rest, you need it."

Daryl sighed, "We….we have watch tonight, but I'll take it, ain't nothin' out there but walkers tonight."

Carol sat up wiping her eyes, "No, I'll come if something happens we need two people, one to start fighting and one to get the others. Just let me grab my rifle."

Daryl watched her as she walked from the common room, he didn't like the way she looked. Hell he didn't like the way any of them looked right now, it was nuts what was going on. He cared about every member of the group, just he cared for their group a little more, but Carol was special. Carol had always been special. He sighed, adjusting the bow strapped to back and headed to the tower hoping she would be along soon. He would talk to her in the tower; he just hoped he knew what to say.

**-Smolder-**

Carol had gone into the cell to get her rifle and saw that Lizzie was missing. Mikka was sound asleep but Lizzie was gone. Carol went to the shower room and checked the bathrooms, but she wasn't there. She went into cell block D to see if she was there but she wasn't. Then she thought to herself that maybe Lizzie was sick and had gone to cell block A. Her heart thumping in her chest she ran to cell block A, as she opened the door she heard a thump coming from David's cell. Walking toward his cell she saw him laying on his side on the floor, her knife stuck in his head, in the corner was Lizzie. Carol covered her mouth with her hand, "LIZZIE, what did you do?"

Lizzie had tears streaming down her cheeks, "They…..they would…..they were sick and I can't lose Mikka! You said to be strong and I was….I killed them so they wouldn't get us all sick!"

Carol crouched down staring at the girl, "Were….were they still alive?"

Lizzie nodded her head, "But they were asleep they didn't feel it. How is it different from what happened with the walkers? They were going to die! They might have gotten into the cell block and bit Mikka and then I'd be ALONE!" The little girl was hysterical, Carol pulled her into her arms, not sure what the hell she should do now.

Carol pulled them from the floor, walking toward the door of cell block A. She looked at Lizzie, she couldn't lose another child, but if the others found out what she did they would make her leave or worse yet kill her, "Lizzie I want you to go to the shower room and scrub the blood off your body, don't stop and talk to anyone, just do as I say and get back in bed. No matter what happens you can't tell anyone you did this. I will ….. I will figure something out."

Lizzie nodded, heading out the door. Carol stood there her heart racing; she didn't know what to do. They had discussed the sickness earlier and Hershel said they had to burn the bodies before burying them. She could bury the bodies and then come down early telling everyone that she found them as walkers and took care of it. She had to do something, she promised Mikka and Lizzie's dad she would take care of them and she would, with her dying breath.

Once she had burnt the bodies she headed to the tower after a short detour to the shower to wash the smell of blood and smoke off her body. When she got to the tower, Daryl turned to her as she came in, he gave her a soft smile, "Hey, was startin' to worry about ya."

Carol nodded, stepping far away from him on the observation platform, keeping her eyes focused on the fences, "Lizzie had a bad dream. Sorry I'm late."

Daryl chewed his thumb nail, "It's alright, just….ya gonna be alright? I mean ya don't look alright."

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "I gotta be right?"

Daryl sighed, his own words stung him, she shouldn't be going through any of this. She should be somewhere safe with Sophia with a man that could love her, take care of her right. He watched as she stared out into the night. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how.

A few hours later they were on opposite sides of the tower and he heard her, he knew the sound of her crying, it haunted his sleep. He walked around to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Carol?"

Carol held up her hand, she didn't want to cry but standing up there gave her too much time to think and the guilt of Lizzie did was tearing her apart, "Daryl I'm fine. Just tired."

Daryl nodded, moving to the front of the tower with her hand in his, he settled down on the platform pulling her down next to him. He pulled her head onto his shoulder, "We'll watch from here, just get some rest."

Carol sighed, she wanted to argue but she found herself calm sitting there with him. His scent engulfing her as she leaned against his shoulder, the beat of his heart lulling her to sleep. She felt Daryl tighten his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him, enjoying the moment they had. She knew if someone found out she and the kids would have to leave and she would miss him. She knew she loved him, but the group needed him. She loved him though, even if it was one sided. She closed her eyes, falling into a restless sleep, full of burning bodies.

**-Smolder-**

They had overslept, she had overslept. They woke up to Tyreese's screams of horror. Then she stood by as the men fought, Tyreese screaming for the head of whoever did this. She was a stupid woman, she just had to wake up before Daryl and find the bodies first, make it look like she had done this to protect them all, but she overslept and now Tyreese's pain would eat at her for the rest of her life.

Then the man had come to her and asked her to keep an eye on his sister. It was enough to push her to go out and fix the water, the sick ones needed it, Lizzie needed it, she was sick now too. Carol knew that Rick thought something was fishy but it wasn't until he out right asked her that she finally confessed. Now she waited, Daryl and the others would be back soon and she knew Rick would have to tell the council what had happened, she had to make sure that Lizzie knew to keep her mouth shut, she wouldn't let the little girl go down for this. She might not have saved Sophia, but she could save Lizzie, she had too.

So she made her way through cell block A to the cell that was Lizzie's. She slipped inside the little girl was coughing and on her side. Carol sunk down onto the bunk, smiling at her, "Hey there how are you?"

Lizzie coughed, "I'm alright, it's ok Carol if I die…..I deserve it….for what I did."

Carol used a wet cloth to wipe her forehead, "No honey, you don't deserve this, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. But Rick knows that I did this…."

Lizzie sat up her eyes wide, "NO! I did it not you! Let me tell him!"

Carol pushed her back down on the bunk, "NO! Someone will have to be punished, I've had a longer life, I'll be fine. Hopefully they'll just make me leave."

Lizzie coughed, "I'll come with you, me and Mikka will. I'm sorry I thought I was helping, being strong."

Carol sighed, "I know baby, it's fine. I won't let you be alone, I'll protect you. Just no more of that, unless it's stop a walker or someone going to hurt you."

Lizzie nodded, her eyes closing, she lay back on the bunk, "But I thought they were going to hurt us."

Daryl stood outside the cell listening to what was said. Rick had come to him when he got back and told him that Carol had killed Karen and David. He didn't believe it, he wanted to talk to her, he had too. He knew that Rick would tell the council and he would be forced to decide what to do with her, but now as he listened to her and Lizzie he closed his eyes. She was protecting the girl. He needed to think, he needed to figure out what to do, so he slipped out of cell block A and into the tombs.

**-Smolder-**

When the council met Sasha and Glenn were still in cell block A though the antibiotics seemed to be helping, they weren't present. Daryl stood behind Carol; Michonne sat with Hershel, Bob next to them. Rick stood in front of them, his eyes on Carol, who kept staring at the table. Tyreese paced back and forth his eyes cutting to the council from time to time.

Rick sighed, "Carol?"

Carol looked up at him, her voice was soft, "Do what you need to do Rick."

Rick didn't want to do this, but now that everyone was the mend they had to address why she did what she did. "I figured out what happened to Karen and David."

Tyreese stopped his pacing, his eyes on Rick, "What? Who did this?"

Rick looked at Carol, "I found a hand print….."

Daryl stepped forward, "I did it. Thought I would stop the sickness from spreadin'."

Tyreese's eyes went wide and he launched himself at Daryl, Rick tried to get in the middle but he wasn't fast enough. Tyreese was on top of him, his large hands wrapped around Daryl's neck. Carol stood up; everyone was trying to pull Tyreese off him, she screamed, "IT WASN'T HIM IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME!"

The room froze and Tyreese got up staring at Carol. Daryl pulled himself off the floor coughing as he put himself between Tyreese and Carol, his fists at the ready to defend her, "Ya ain't touchin' her."

Tyreese pointed at her, "She leaves, ya hear me? She fucking leaves today!"

Tyreese stormed out of the room, all eyes were on Carol. She nodded to them, "I'll just get the girls and I'll be gone."

Daryl watched her go, his heart breaking in half as she left. He looked around the room, "She didn't fuckin' do it. The kid did, she's protectin' the kid. I can't believe ya think that she would this; y'all known Carol long enough ya should know she wouldn't do somethin' like that. But I guess that shit don't matter." He pushed out of the room, his neck was on fire from almost dying at the hands of Tyreese, but he wasn't letting her and two little girls go out there alone. He knew now what he had to do, he was going to make sure they were safe.

**-Smolder-**

Carol packed up her and the girl's things. Rick stood outside the cell, his head down. Lizzie sat on the bunk next to Mikka, the two girls not saying anything. Rick sighed, "Carol?"

Carol shook her head, "No, it's fine. This is for the best."

Maggie came in with two bags, "It's what we could spare, some medicine for the girls in there. Daddy wrote down what to keep giving to Lizzie. Carol…."

Carol looked up at her, "It's fine." She pulled the younger woman into a hug, "Take care of Judith and your family for me."

Maggie nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I won't forget you Carol. We love you."

Carol hugged her tighter, "I love you." Maggie pulled away disappearing out of the cell block. Carol gave each of the kids a bag and smiled at them, "Alright, let's go." Lizzie's chin started to tremble and Carol kissed her cheek, "It's alright sweetie, we'll figure something out."

Rick stopped them when they came out of the cell, handing Carol a set of keys, "To my truck, you're going to need it. It's gassed up."

Carol nodded, "Thank you for everything. Tell Carl I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye." Holding her head up high she walked out of the cell block with the kids behind her. When they got to the truck, Daryl was loading up his bike. Carol got the kids set up in the truck and put their stuff in the back. She walked up to Daryl, "What're you doing?"

Daryl squinted looking up at her, "Did you think I'd let ya go out there alone?"

Carol felt tears biting at her throat, "You can't….the group…."

Daryl huffed, "Already talked to Rick, he knows how I feel about this shit. They didn't give ya a chance and stayin' here ain't gonna work. We'll find a place nearby and I'll let Rick know where, then we can keep in touch with them. Now come on woman we need to get those kids inside before it's dark."

Carol wiped at her tears as she started back toward the truck. She was halfway there, when she felt his hand in hers, he spun her around looking at her intently at her. Daryl didn't know what the hell he was doing, but now was as good a time as any; he crushed his lips to hers. His chapped lips moving against her soft ones. He pulled back and looked at her, a deep blush rising on his cheeks, his voice strained, "Let's go woman."

Carol nodded, heading back toward the truck; the girls were staring at them. Carol got into the truck and gave the girls a soft smile as Daryl kicked his bike to life. Carol started the truck and they rolled out of the gates, Rick giving them a slow wave. Carol was scared, she was terrified that they wouldn't be able to protect the girls, but at least they were together, at least he was with them.

**Alright….do you want a part 2? Let me know! Review me!**


	10. In This Together Part 2

Chapter 10…In This Together (Part 2)

**I had another review that asked about Michonne, stop worrying about Michonne, just because Daryl talks to another woman doesn't mean he's in love with them. I didn't see what he said or she said as flirting. Now if Michonne flirts with anyone it's Rick. So everyone just relax. I'm not the expert, just your cheerleader, I'm here to say this plot they have Carol in doesn't have anything to do with CARYL, if anything whatever has happened will bring them together. Gale Ann Hurd said last night on Talking Dead, "IF Carol did this….." that's a direct quote, IF, so everyone take a deep breath! Did you? Now sip your favorite drink and kick your feet up and enjoy the end of this one. **

**Someone else said she's covering for Carl, that he did it because of the running of the pig pen, and his hands might be as big as Carol's. Also she would protect Carl…..just another thought.**

**Now I'm not making Lizzie a villain, I want you to pity her in this story, she's OOC, so don't send me PMs or reviews about being mean to her, I'm NOT. I think the two little actresses that Mikka and Lizzie are adorable (though I adore Mikka she reminds me of what I think Daryl and Carol's daughter would look like). So here we go! I'm trying to finish this in this one, but sometimes it gets away from me! LOL**

**-Smolder-**

Summer had been hard, harder than Daryl or Carol had thought. They moved the kids around trying to stay away from the herds that were gathering in bigger and bigger groups. They finally settled on a small housing development near the prison. Daryl picked two houses that were near the tree line, if they got caught by a herd the four of them could run through the woods and head to the prison, it was only about five miles through the woods.

Daryl had set up a walkway that went from roof to roof on the houses. He used it to keep watch, keeping Carol and the girls in one house and he took the other where they kept the supplies. It had been hard, really hard gathering all the supplies and setting up for the winter. The kids helped, Mikka was a hard worker and didn't leave Daryl's side most days, but he hated how Lizzie looked at Carol. He was worried the little girl was unusually attached to her. Whenever he tried to have a quiet moment with Carol, the kid always found a way to come in and stop anything from happening. After that first kiss that day at the prison, there hadn't been anymore. Daryl would stare at her over dinner, or when their hands would touch and she would stare right back, but because of Lizzie they hadn't gotten any further yet.

The fall air was cutting through him like a knife; he usually took watch for a few hours and then went into his spot in the second house for some sleep. He didn't worry, Carol had a walkie talkie and he had one, just in case. He was watching a few walkers further down the road walk around when he heard Carol come out her bedroom window. She smiled at him, a thermos in her hands she made her way across the walkway he built. He held his hand out to help her onto his roof, "Kids in bed?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, Lizzie was falling asleep at dinner. I guess cleaning those two deer you got today really did her in."

Daryl chuckled, "Yup, she was bitchin' the whole time."

Carol sighed, looking across the walkway to the house she shared with the kids, "I'm worried about her. I think there might be something wrong with her."

Daryl nodded; taking a sip of the coffee she had brought him, "I think ya might be right. Maybe I should take her to see Hershel?"

Carol nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. She was struggling tonight, some nights she did because she missed everyone else. Daryl seemed to sense it and put his arm around her; she turned to look at him as he brushed her hair to the side, his lips coming down on hers softly. Carol moaned and his tongue flicked out touching hers gently. Carol let him ease her down onto the roof, the cold tiles didn't bother her, her mind was in a fog as he deepened the kiss, it was sweet and awkward and hot just like Daryl.

He pulled back looking down at her, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, tears brimming in her eyes, "I thought ….. I thought you hated me because we left and you came with us and I know you miss Rick and the others….I do too….I just couldn't let something to happen to another child…."

Daryl wiped her tears with his thumbs, "Woman, don't you know by now I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to ya. I was gonna let ya walk out of there alone with these two kids…..ya know how I feel about ya….I just ain't been alone with ya….Lizzie is always….damn it Carol I ain't mad…."

They sat there his arm around her, just staring out into the night, neither one of them talking much. The fall breeze would blow and leaves would rustle, but besides the sound of faint walker moans, it felt like they were the last people on the Earth and Daryl couldn't help but look at her. Carol blushed, "What are you doing?"

Daryl brushed a stray hair from her face, "Lookin' at ya. Why ain't allow or somethin'?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "I feel silly." She started to get up but Daryl put his hand on her stomach holding her down. Carol swallowed hard, watching his handsome face as he looked intently into hers. She had no idea what to do this situation; she had only ever been with Ed and the idea of being with Daryl excited and scared the hell out of her. He started to move down toward her and she put her hand on his chest, tears biting at her lips, her voice a broken whisper, "I have scars."

Daryl's eyes changed for a minute and then he nodded, "So do I." Then his lips brushed her, soft and gentle moving against hers. Her hands went to his hair, tangling in her fingers. When she moaned he took the chance to deepen the kiss, loving how her body was reacting to him. Her scent of lavender and cherries filled his nose as he shifted a little so he was almost on top of her, but not quite.

When he broke the kiss, Carol was almost panting, "Daryl?"

He smirked, "Carol?"

Carol smiled, her hand brushing the hair from his eyes, "Why me?" Her eyes searched his, looking for any sign as to why he would want a woman like her.

Daryl looked at her, his throat felt dry, "Cuz ya don't see what I see, that's why." His lips found hers again and they kissed lazily like old lovers that had found each other after years. His hand went to her stomach; pushing up her shirt a little he felt her flinch when he found one of the scars. He sat back on his knees and took a deep breath, pulling his shirt over his head. He swallowed hard taking her hand and running it over a really bad scar he had.

Carol looked up at him, "How?"

Daryl closed his eyes, "My daddy, Merle had them too, he's just wasn't afraid to show them." He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "See you're not the only one with them."

He bent down pulling up her shirt a little and his fingers traced over the scar. He loved watching her skin goose bump against the chill in the air, but he was planning on warming it up. He kissed it softly, running his tongue along the mark, "Scars just remind us that we lived through whatever the fuck hurt us. Ain't nothin' more than that Carol. Those two girls just have them on the inside but we all got them."

He moved so he was laying in-between her legs and he hovered over her, looking at her face, "Carol? I'm gonna kiss ya some more."

Carol nodded, her arms already going around his neck, as his lips touched hers she couldn't believe the man that was above her, the way his hands moved on her skin, the way he was gentle with her, almost treating her like she might break. She melted back into the cool tile of the roof and let his hot hard body melt into hers. It was like they were made for each other as their mouths moved together, soft whimpers and moans filling the air as his hand crept up under her shirt to cup one of her breasts in his hand. Carol arched into the touch, his hand going into her cup and it was his turn to groan.

He looked down at her, her face flush, "I have to stop, I don't know how much longer I can be a gentleman here."

He pulled back and went to stand up and she took a deep breath pulling her shirt over her head, her eyes looking at his boots, "Then don't be." She unhooked her bra and laid back on the roof, her body shaking as he stared down at her. She looked like she belonged there, laying on the roof the moon shining down on her making her look like a fallen angel. He was hard before, but now he was raging in his pants.

He slowly lowered himself back on top of her, his mouth finding her nipple and he sucked and marveled as the peak turned to stone under his mouth. He rolled the other one in-between his fingers and she cried out bucking into him. He switched giving the other one the same attention, trying to keep himself focused on her, when all he wanted to do was pound into her. But this was Carol and it had to be good. He had waited so damn long, made her off limits in his mind because he wanted her to have better than him, but he couldn't do that anymore, he loved her too damn much. He loved her so much he was there instead of back at the prison, his place was with her.

Carol ran her hands down his broad muscular back and she whimpered as he kissed up her neck, licking and sucking at velvet smooth skin. His hand was leaving her breast and working down to the waist band of her pants; he searched her eyes and only saw a hunger there that he knew was reflected in his own eyes. He was never good at this, he was the shy one, the one that never made the first move and here he was doing all the moves on her.

Before he could get his hand in, she pushed him back a little and he thought for a minute that she had changed her mind, but she smiled at him unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them down a little. He sat back on his heels and helped her pulling the pants from her legs and taking off her boots. He made a pile of their clothes standing up he took off his pants and boots, then he settled back over her in his black boxers. His heart was beating hard as his erection bucked into her core. The only thing that separated them now was two thin strips of fabric. He didn't rush he wanted her to want this more than breathing; he wanted her to feel like he did. So he kissed her, paying special attention to her mouth, kissing the deepest parts of her, fuck he could lay there with her just like that for the rest of his life.

His hand went in-between them and rubbed the soaking wet fabric of her panties and she moaned, her eyes begging him, "Daryl, please." She whispered to him, he smirked, running his fingers along the lace at the top of her panty line. He put his hand flat and slipped it down groaning into her neck when he found her dripping with want, that was hot as fuck.

Carol felt like she might explode if he didn't touch her, she was whimpering as his fingers ghosted over her folds, taking their time to get to know every inch of her. When he ran a finger up her slit and find the small bundle of nerves she gasped, bucking up into his hand. He pulled back, slipping the panties from her body and he growled when he saw her. She opened her legs and let her knees fall to the sides. He sat there his cock screaming at him as he watched himself put one finger into her hot wet core. He moved slow, moving the finger in and out loving the way she arched her back and moaned. He knew this was slowly killing her, because the whole damn thing had him wanting to explode but he kept his pace knowing she would reward him.

Carol pushed up on her elbows, she cupped him through his boxers and his eyes narrowed at her as she rubbed him through the fabric. Daryl groaned as she pushed down his boxers enough to get him free from them. He looked down and watched as she moved her small hand up and down his shaft. When he started to buck into her hand, he took his finger from her and sucked her juice off he digit.

He gently pushed her back and brought himself down on top of her, kissing her as he lined up and joined them together. Carol moaned into his mouth, he was so large and he was stretching and breaking her, making her perfect for him as he thrust just a little, getting himself deeper into her. He grunted as he moved inside, his hand on her stomach as he moved slow, loving the way her head moved from one side to the other and her hips were deliciously moving against his. She bit her lips and he thought he would cum just from watching her react to him. She was panting, the sheen of sweat was getting thicker on both their bodies and Daryl could feel his balls tightening but he didn't care, he wanted to make this last.

Carol felt the heat start to pool in her stomach and she knew it wouldn't be long. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, her body his as he moved them faster and closer to their release. She moaned, "Please Daryl, harder, I'm so close."

Daryl grunted, his sounds more animal like than human at this point. He moved his hands to her breasts and started pounding into her, "Not…..gonna last….much longer….."

Carol was moaning and her mind wasn't her own as her core flooded, her oxygen was coming in short gasps and she knew she was falling. When she came she saw stars and white light, her body tensing around his and she felt him spill into her, thrashing so hard she knew tomorrow she would walk funny but she didn't care.

Daryl roared into the silence of the night as he filled her with his seed. He smirked, taking them both to the ground, his head nestled on her chest, "Fuck woman, that was….shit…."

Carol smirked, her fingers running through his hair, "Yeah that was."

He kissed her again, moving to lay next to her, his hand tracing down her breasts; she shivered when the wind picked up. He chuckled, "Best get dressed, before one of the kids see us."

Carol nodded, sitting up she slipped her shirt over her head and went to pull on her pants, but he pulled her up, bringing her into his chest, he kissed the tip of her nose, "I love ya woman."

Carol sighed, leaning into his chest, a sob threatening to break from throat, "I've wanted you to say for so long…."

Daryl rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head, "I know…sorry it took so long."

Carol looked up at him, "I love you too, have for a long time. Thank you for sticking with me, I couldn't have done this, me and the girls would've been….."

Daryl put his finger to her lips, "Don't…don't say it, ain't lettin' nothin' happen to any of ya. Now get dressed and go warm up the bed, I'll be in soon."

Carol nodded pulling on her pants. Neither one of them saw Lizzie. The little girl had woken up and went looking for Carol. She stood at the window watching as they made love and she felt her rage build inside, Carol was her mom, Daryl couldn't get in the way of that. Mikka and her needed Carol. Lizzie decided it was time to get rid of Daryl one way or the other.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl woke up the next day tangled around Carol. They had slept in their clothes after a second round in the bed. When he opened his eyes Lizzie was standing there glaring at him. He cleared his throat feeling a blush come to his cheeks at being caught by the kid, "Hey Liz ya alright?"

Lizzie walked to the other side of the bed and shook Carol, "Momma Carol, wake up! Mikka needs help, she's sick."

Carol's eyes snapped open, "She's sick?" She was up and out the door, Daryl following behind her, "What's the matter with her?"

Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know, she just started throwing up."

Lizzie had given Mikka a glass of powder milk that she had dumped several chopped up pills she had found in Carol's medical bags. Mikka moaned, her head going to the side as Daryl picked her up and repositioned her in the bed. Lizzie smiled at Carol, taking her hand, "Maybe we should go find something for her stomach, just me and you. Daryl can stay with Mikka."

Carol looked at Daryl and he shrugged, "Don't go far, stay near."

Carol nodded, something was off about this, both of them knew it. Carol felt fear grip her, what if Lizzie had done something to Mikka? Carol smiled at Daryl, hoping he understood what she was trying to say, "Well you stay here and see what you can find out from Mikka, what she ate or drink you know? I'll go with Lizzie and find something to settle her stomach."

Daryl knew what she meant, something was off here, "Yeah, just be careful woman."

Carol nodded, "I will, I promise."

Daryl brushed aside Mikka's hair from her forehead after they left, "Little one if ya can hear me what the hell did she do?"

Mikka's eyes opened, she looked horrible, "I saw her in Carol's medical bag this morning and then she brought me some milk, it tasted bad, but I wasn't sure….I don't feel good Daryl."

She sat up and Daryl grabbed a trash can so she had somewhere to throw up. When Carol got back he was going to have her go through that damn medical bag, she would know what was missing.

**-Smolder-**

Carol and Lizzie went through a few houses in the development they hadn't searched yet. They hit pay dirt finding a house that had anit-nasuea medication. As they walked back to their houses, Carol watched Lizzie she was happy, picking up leaves and singing to herself. Carol knew something wasn't right, Lizzie wasn't right. They kept moving, Carol trying to bite down her nerves, a walker she could deal with, but a child how did you help a sick child?

**-Smolder-**

When Carol and Lizzie got back, she made sure Mikka had the medicine, the little girl had been sick the whole time they were gone. Carol asked Lizzie to get some extra blankets from her room; she just needed a few seconds with Daryl to find out what he was able to find out.

Once Lizzie was gone, Daryl told her what Mikka had said. Going over to her medical bag she searched and found that several Perocets were missing a heavy duty painkiller. Carol's eyes shimmered with tears, "Oh God, why?"

Before Daryl could answer Lizzie stood there in the doorway. She dropped the blankets on the floor, her little fists balling up, "I didn't do anything! It was HIM! He hurt her!"

Daryl shook his head, "What? Ya little ….."

Carol held her hand up to him; she looked at Lizzie, "What did HE do?"

Lizzie twisted her hands in her shirt, "He gave Mikka those pills, he wants you all to himself, so he wanted us out of the way. That's what happened. I'm telling you he HATES US!"

Carol looked at Daryl, "That's right he hates you but he likes Mikka, don't you Daryl. Why don't you just take Mikka over to your house? Leave us alone!"

Daryl knew what she was doing; he walked over scooping up Mikka who moaned. He looked at Carol, "Ya sure about this?"

Carol nodded, wrapping her arm around Lizzie, "I'm sure, you go on, leave us alone."

Daryl took Mikka the little girl stirring in his arms, "I'm afraid for Miss Carol."

Daryl nodded, "Me too, but I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to her or you."

When they got across the walkway to the roof, Mikka shivered, "We have to keep watch, what if she needs help?"

Daryl nodded, sitting Mikka inside the window to the attic. He made sure the little girl was bundled up in blankets and then he kept watch. He wasn't going to let Lizzie kill Carol like the girl had Karen and David. He hoped they didn't have to kill the little girl, there had to be a way to help her, if anyone could reach her it was Carol.

**-Smolder-**

Carol paced the room, watching as Lizzie pulled out a checker board, "Carol! Let's play please?"

Carol smiled at her, "Sweetie, let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right back." She grabbed the medical bag, that was where she kept her tampons and she hoped that the girl thought she was just in need of those.

Stepping into the bathroom she went through her bag and came up with a sedative they found in case someone got hurt and they needed it for her to work on them. She filled up the syringe hoping she would be able to it into the arm of the girl; she had to get her back to Hershel before things got out of control. Maybe there was medicine he could give her, there had to be something they could do.

Carol went back into the room, the syringe hidden in her sleeve she sat down next to Lizzie, "Ok, do you want to be blacks or reds?"

Lizzie beamed at her, "I don't care! You pick silly."

Carol smiled at her, "Reds then."

As they played Carol waited for her chance, when Lizzie reached over to put one of her blacks as close to Carol as the board would allow Carol grabbed her arm. The little girl screamed as she emptied the medicine into her arm. Lizzie pulled back, stumbling a little, hurt all over her face, "You don't love me! You NEVER loved me, just like daddy! Just like mommy! You're going to leave me just like they did, for HIM! I hate you!"

Carol watched as she struggled to the bed, she waited till the girl started to close her eyes and she walked across the hall motioning to Daryl, "It's fine, I sedated her…."

Daryl saw Lizzie before Carol, "TURN AROUND!" He moved fast trying to get across the walkway, but the little girl was already on her, burying a knife into Carol's shoulder. Carol screamed turning around. Lizzie pulled the knife out of her shoulder and Carol fell to the ground.

Lizzie started toward her again and Carol grabbed her gun raising it, "Please Lizzie, don't do this!"

Lizzie screamed, she hit Carol in the other shoulder, making the gun jerk in her hands, making it go off, hitting the girl in the head. Lizzie fell to the ground dead as Daryl came in the window, "JESUS!"

Carol felt her world start to spin, "I didn't mean….I was trying to help….I didn't mean…."

Daryl slid to the floor his hands going to the wounds on her shoulders, "Jesus woman!" Mikka crawled into the window, her chin trembling, Daryl looked at her, "Mikka go in the other room, sweetie, don't look!"

Mikka nodded her head, running to her bedroom. Daryl ripped part of his shirt making a bandage for Carol's shoulder. Daryl slapped at her face, "Hold on for me woman, come on! You can do it."

It was too late, Carol's head was already bobbing, he was losing her. He scooped her up calling to Mikka. They loaded up in the truck and he sped toward the prison, hoping like hell he didn't lose Carol tonight too.

**-Smolder-**

As they drove toward the gate Daryl started honking the horn hoping whoever was on watch would hear them. He saw Rick and Michonne run from the tower heading toward them. Rick opened the gate and Daryl drove like a mad man up toward the prison. He had Carol out of the truck and was running into the cellblock before Mikka was out of the truck. When he got to the common room he screamed for Bob and Hershel. Bob got to him first, "What the hell happened?"

Daryl was panting, "Lizzie, tried to kill Carol like she did Karen and David. Please, just help her, we'll leave after….but she can't die….please…."

Mikka ran to his leg hanging on as they watched Bob start stitching up Carol. Hershel was yelling orders, "She needs blood, Daryl sit down I'll take from you. BETH! Get me my stuff! MOVE!"

Daryl sat down, his eyes never leaving Carol; he took off his jacket, "Take whatever ya need, just save her."

Over the next hour Daryl gave as much blood as Hershel would let him. While he was giving blood he gave Rick the short version of what happened, Mikka sitting in his lap, huddled against his chest. Rick couldn't believe it, "So Carol, she was trying to protect Lizzie?"

Daryl nodded, "She thought she could be saved, but the girl was too far gone."

Tyreese appeared in the doorway, "It was the girl?"

Mikka stood up, swallowing hard, "My sister, she had to kill my mommy when she became a walker after that she wasn't the same. Carol didn't want to hurt her, please save her; her and Daryl are all I have left."

Tyreese knelt down next to the little girl wiping at her tears, "It's alright sweetie, I'm sure Carol's going to be just fine." Tyreese looked at Daryl, "I'm sorry, I thought…."

Daryl nodded, "I get it, if something happened to Carol…I just get it."

**-Smolder-**

It seemed like hours to Daryl as he sat by her side, holding her hand. They were able to stop the bleeding, but she was weak. Hershel and Bob said if he just gave her time she would come around. Mikka slept on the bunk next to Carol, the little girl had cried herself to sleep. Rick and the council had already asked them to stay, telling him they understood what Carol did. She couldn't kill the little girl, so she took her out of the prison to keep them all safe. Now Daryl just had to get her to wake up.

He had fallen asleep with his hand wrapped around hers, he felt her squeeze his hand and looked up to see her bright blue eyes awake, he smirked, "Hey."

Carol gave him a teary smile, "Hey, how is she?" She nodded toward Mikka.

Daryl sighed, reaching around Carol to brush aside the little girl's hair, "She's tough like ya. She told them all what happened, they want us to stay."

Carol smiled at him, "Only if you're staying with us."

Daryl kissed her hand, a smug smile on his face, "Ain't goin' anywhere woman."

**-Smolder-**

Life works out in the strangest ways. They took them back at the prison, Daryl going back to his position on the council, Carol chose to take care of Mikka and help with training the kids. She didn't feel like she was best for the council anymore, she was needed elsewhere.

Five months after returning to the prison the group moved on, heading for Canada and settling on Lake Erie on a small island. The winters were hard, but they learned to stock up and have plenty of supplies to hold them over. Daryl loved fishing, he joked saying it was just huntin' in the water.

Nine months after they returned to the prison Carol gave birth to a little boy, who had his father's smirk and his mother's good nature. Matthew Merle Dixon was a Dixon through and through, always getting into trouble, but loyal to a fault.

Mikka grew up, she still had nightmares about losing her parents and her sister but she thrived in this new world next to her adopted parents. Her first date with Carl Grimmes had Daryl jumping into a boat and taking off for four days fishing. When he came back, Carol had raged at him for running, threatening to not let him back into the house, but Mikka had quietly asked her parents to not fight over her. Carol finally forgave Daryl and he did much better a few years later when Mikka married Carl, only leaving over night and telling Carol he was going.

Things ended up well for Carol and Daryl, they lived a long hard, but happy life both of them dying just a few days apart surrounded by their grandchildren and children. Mikka and Matthew went to their graves often, joking and telling stories about them. But everyone on the island knew the story of their love, it was the stuff that legends were made of and no one, not even writers could take that legend away from them. In the end, Carol and Daryl simply loved each other and nothing was going to stop that, not even the end of the world.

**There you go! I hope I left you with just the right amount of CARYL feels. Let me know what you think! Review Me! **


	11. Relationship 101

Chapter 11…Relationship 101

**Well I'm so glad you all liked the last few chapters, just a little something to get us all past the hump of the last episode. Now we're back to business here, requests, this one comes from jas87 who wanted Carol to have a tattoo, FinntheHuman1697 who wanted Daryl puts his foot in his mouth while asking Carol if they're a couple, Summer Rage who wanted Daryl to do little things for Carol. This one is just fluffy because I hope those feels today!**

**Keep your request coming! I love to try and work them all in! It's like a big puzzle! **

**-Smolder-**

He wasn't really sure when things got so out of hand. Well that wasn't true, it started when he walked into the damn quarry with his brother three years ago and saw her. For three years he was able to keep his distance until that damn tattoo rig.

Before the world had gone to shit he use to make extra money doing tattoos for Merle's friends and shit. It was under the table and he got pretty good. So on a run he saw a tattoo shop and grab one of the rigs and some of the ink. He knew that Glenn had been talking about wanting one with Maggie's name in it. So Daryl had gotten the stuff and set it up in one of the cells they didn't use with the best light and he somehow became their resident tattoo guy. Glenn had been the first one to sit there and take some ink.

What surprised him was when Carol came to him, she was nervous as she shifted on her feet, and asked him if he would ink her, telling him she wanted a small grouping of butterflies with Sophia's name in the middle. He was good with that, told her he would, but as soon as she sat down and pulled up her shirt, pulling down her pants to expose the spot right above her right hip he knew he was gone. So for hours he sat there, working on the ink, trying to ignore the fact that her skin felt like silk and she smelled like roses. When all was said and done, he had ended up taking her against the wall and that brought them to where they were now.

He had made a huge mistake, maybe the biggest one he had ever made in his life and it all started with one stupid ass question, "Can we sleep with other people?"

**-Smolder-**

Carol kept staring at the guard tower; she knew that Daryl was waiting on her. She wanted to talk to him, but first she needed to get through handing out lunch to the group. She had seen Jasmine one of the Woodbury women earlier hanging all over him and she wanted to know what was going on. She had no claim to him, sure they were having sex, but for her it was different, she loved Daryl. But maybe it was just sex to him. So she rushed through the last few people in line and headed toward the tower with a plate in her hands for Daryl.

When she opened the door, she squealed as the plate was ripped from her hands and put aside and her body was crushed against the wall. Daryl smirked at her, bucking into her with his hips, "You're late woman!"

He began kissing down her neck and she moaned her hands going to his hair, "I'm sorry, lunch took extra long today."

Daryl snorted, his fingers already working on the button of her pants, "Well we best go fast then, Rick will be here shortly and then we ain't getting' no alone time in."

His mouth found hers and he helped her kick off her pants. He was inside her before she could protest, his body hard and warm as he grunted with each thrust. Carol moaned burying her head into the crook of his neck; she loved how rough he could be. It was just the right balance of rough and loving and she always came really hard when they did it this way. Daryl stared at her as he pounded into her, "Cum with me, cum on."

Carol nodded, sweat pouring down both of them as she clenched around him, screaming into his shoulder, Daryl followed her his whole body tensing as he came hard inside her. He panted, leaning his forehead to her shoulder, "Fuck woman, damn it that was worth the wait."

He slowly lowered her to the floor, kissing her once one, he walked over and sat down at the small table in the guard tower, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket watching as she pulled on her pants. Jasmine had been all over him earlier and he knew a few of the men from Woodbury had been pushing up on Carol as well, but he had no idea what to do here. He had never had a girlfriend, so he had no idea how to ask her if they were an item or not. What the hell did you do when you were in your forties anyway? Go steady?

Daryl eyed her, "So I was wonderin', if we're sleepin' with other people are not?"

Carol stopped and looked at him, "What?"

Daryl felt heat rising to his cheeks; he fumbled with his lighter, not looking at her, "Well….you know …Jasmine….and I see….."

Carol cut him off, "Oh no, you can do whatever you want here Daryl. I'm sure your lip ring will be great while you kiss her."

Daryl stood up, "Carol…wait up…" Carol didn't wait; she slammed the door behind her and ran into the prison. She didn't stop to talk to anyone, she needed her cell, she needed to be alone.

Daryl stood there in the tower watching her go; he knew he should've asked her another way. He had no fucking clue what he was doing with her. She was too good for him and he knew it. He sighed, running a tired hand through his hair, when he did he could smell her scent, roses on his hand. He really fucked up; he needed to know how to fix this.

**-Smolder-**

He paced the small tower, until Rick came up. Rick knew something was off as soon as he saw him, "What's going on?"

Daryl groaned, "I need your help with somethin', it's personal."

Rick chuckled, "You didn't get Carol pregnant did you?"

Daryl's face went bright red, "NO! Hell no, shit I didn't use anything….never mind…just I upset her and she took off earlier."

Rick was stunned, "You and Carol, for real? I was only kidding about the pregnant thing."

Daryl glared at him, "Are ya gonna help or be an ass?"

Rick chuckled holding up his hands, "Ok, ok, I'm here to help. What did you say to piss her off?"

Daryl sighed, "Well, Jasmine has been hangin' all over me and I see the way that Mike looks at Carol, I just thought we needed to figure out what we are. So I asked her if we were sleepin' with other people or what?"

Rick groaned, "Oh tell me you didn't use those words."

Daryl swallowed hard and nodded, "I kind of did."

Rick sighed, "Well that's bad. You don't EVER ask a woman that. If you two were sleeping with other people then she would've told you that up front. So she got upset?"

Daryl nodded, now chewing on his thumb nail, "Yeah, she got real upset and headed out of here like she was on fire. What do I do?"

Rick leaned against the railing looking at his friend, who was older than him but acted like he was his kid brother, "Well how do you feel about her?"

Daryl shrugged, "I don't know man, I can't stop thinkin' about her. I'm turnin' into a damn pussy passed a field of flowers today and thought about grabbin' some for her."

Rick smiled, "Well that's the first step, when you screw up, you get them flowers."

Daryl looked at Rick, "That shit works?"

Rick nodded, "Sometimes it does, just have to wait and see. Now go on get the flowers and put them outside her cell. Little steps, that's my advice."

**-Smolder-**

Daryl spent an hour gathering up the best of the wild flowers he could find. He even took them to Maggie and asked her to tie them together with a bow for him. With the flowers in hand he walked up to Carol's cell and knocked on the bars. His heart was thumping hard in his chest when she yanked the curtain back, "What?"

Daryl stumbled back a little, he didn't think she'd be so pissed off, it was kind of scary. He held out the flowers, "I thought….well I picked them….for ya…..say I'm sorry."

Carol looked at the flowers and then looked at Daryl, she was almost ready to give in and take them, the gesture just so damn sweet when Jasmine walked by, "Hey Daryl."

Carol watched as he looked over at the younger woman. Daryl turned just in time to see Carol's eyes go from the blue he loved to a dark stormy sea blue, she snatched the flowers from him and whistled getting Jasmine's attention; she threw the flowers at her, "HERE! He came to the wrong cell."

Carol turned slamming the cell door shut and pulling down the curtain. Daryl stood there with his mouth open not sure what just happened. He looked at Jasmine who was shocked too. So with his tail between his legs he went in search of Rick again.

**-Smolder-**

Rick was just putting Judith to bed when he looked up to see Daryl standing there, hands shoved into his pockets head down. Rick sighed, "Flowers didn't work?"

Daryl shook his head, "She threw them at Jasmine, she's pissed, like scary kind of pissed."

Rick nodded, "Her heart is broken, that's why. Everyone can see has been able to see that the two of you love each other and have for a long time. The only two who didn't was you two. Try doing something for her, like tomorrow when she's teaching the kids, offer to help her."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, she loves the kids, that might work. Thank ya."

Rick sighed, kissing his daughter's head, "Oh little one, I hope she doesn't kill him." Judith smiled at up at her father and Rick laughed, Daryl and Carol were like the two awkward kids at a dance, you knew they liked each other but neither was going to say a word.

**-Smolder-**

The next day, Daryl got back from his hunt early and set to trying to find a way to help Carol. He gutted and chopped up the deer he caught, hoping she would be around to see him do it, but she wasn't. He fixed the water system so that it was right next to the cantina, when he showed her what he did; she just shrugged and thanked him.

Finally when it was time for her class, he stalked across the yard and stood behind her, she was reading to the kids and tried to ignore the fact that he was there. Daryl was done with this shit, so he sat down next to her, taking off his bow; he shocked the hell out of her by laying his head in her lap.

The kids all giggled, but Carol glared down at him, moving her book so she could see him, "Daryl Dixon what are you doing?"

Daryl smirked up at her, putting a piece of sweet grass in his mouth, "Just listenin' to the story, that the pretty teacher is readin'."

Carol growled, she finished the story with him there in her lap. He even helped her with their science lesson on knowing what kind of leaves certain berry bushes had. When the kids started to take off, she spun on her heel and glared at him, "STOP!"

Daryl glared back, "Stop what?"

Carol gestured with her arms, "All of this! You just go do who ever whenever you want and leave me ALONE!"

She stormed across the yard and Daryl stood there that piece of sweet grass still in his mouth, he had done things Rick's way maybe it was time to do them the Dixon way.

**-Smolder-**

Carol sank back into her bunk; she had tried to stay busy all day. The pain of his words from the day before were still ringing in her ears. She didn't blame him; they weren't anything, really but friends with benefits. She was just starting to pull her shirt over her head, when the curtain flew open and Daryl stepped in, his bags in his hands.

Carol looked at him, "What's this?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "You're my woman; I wanted to ask ya if we could….well ya know….just you and me…."

Carol chuckled, her heart starting to beat heavy in her chest, "Daryl Dixon are you asking me to go steady?"

Daryl blushed, "Shit Carol, I don't want to see anyone else or sleep with them. I've been tryin' all day to say I'm sorry, but ya won't let me. So I figured, I'd just move in here with ya, until ya stopped bein' pissed and kiss me again."

Carol snickered, moving toward him, her hand going to his chest, "So you don't want to see anyone else?"

Daryl shook his head no, "Just ya woman, want ya with me all the time."

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, "And you want to go steady? Because you have to ask me."

Daryl dropped his bags, his arms going around her waist, "Yeah, I do … want ya to go steady…or whatever the fuck."

Carol grinned leaning in her lips brushing his, "All you had to do was ask."

Things settled down after that, Daryl and Carol still fought, but Daryl figured out as long as he told her he loved her every day and was in her bed at night, there wasn't anything they couldn't face, as long as they were together.

**I know, I went all fluffy tonight, sorry for lack of smut. I just wasn't in the mood to write it….I KNOW RIGHT? I might be sick. Well enjoy your night! Hugs! Kaye**


	12. Blind Trust: Fan Warning

Chapter 12…Blind Trust: Fan Warning

**Well I'm still working through the requests and this one comes from the mind of Lisab876, who wanted a blindfolded Daryl a mirror and some whip cream. I only changed the whipped cream to icing, because I could find a way for them to have whipped cream, so just sit back, smoke them if you got them and enjoy! It's Smutty Wednesday!**

**This is a special dedication to Silvercreekmomma, my best friend who keeps me going! With a side dedication to littleshelly0619, you ladies rock my world!**

**-Smolder-**

"Do you trust me?"

Her words were simple enough, she had given Daryl every part of her body, even parts she had never given to Ed. She stood there, naked, fresh from their shower. His hands resting on her hips, "Yeah, I trust ya."

Carol smirked, "I thought since we were last ones in here tonight we could….do something different….but if you don't want too, I'll stop…whenever you tell me too."

Daryl swallowed hard, "What ya have in mind?"

Carol walked over to her bag that was on the small bench they had brought down for people to sit on while they changed, she pulled out a blindfold and a bottle of lube, "I thought you might let me blindfold you and then I'd let you, well you know."

Daryl grinned, since finally getting her to let him in her ass, it was his favorite thing. Her pussy was tight, but her ass about broke him in half when he was inside her and she liked it, his girl was figuring out that she was a dirty girl who loved sex, at least with him. "Alright, but be nice."

Carol smirked, going up on her tip toes she kissed the end of his nose, "I'm always nice."

Daryl huffed as she put the blindfold on him, turning him around so he was facing the mirror, she smirked, pressing herself hard against his back and running her hands up his chest she rolled his nipples in-between her fingers, loving watching his face twist in pleasure. She looked down the mirror and saw he was hard as hell just waiting on her. She kissed his back, "Stay there."

She walked over grabbing the can of icing and the lube. She hoped this went like Michonne said it would. Michonne had given her the idea but now doing this here in the shower room, she wasn't sure that Daryl would enjoy it.

She walked around him opening the icing she scooped some out with her fingers and put a little on his lips, kissing him deep. Daryl moaned, "Shit, woman what the hell are you doin' to me?"

Carol chuckled, rubbing a little of the icing on his nipples, "Just sweet on you is all." He laughed, the vibrations from his chest making her nipples hard as she pressed against him. His hands coming out he pulled her closer,kissing her hard.

Carol laughed, pushing him back, "Now stop that or I'll have to tie your hands."

Daryl slapped blindly at her ass and she jumped giving a little moan, "Ya won't do that, ya like what my hands can do to ya."

Carol moaned, as his hands massaged her ass, "You're right. But stop I need to focus, this is about you."

She wiped more icing on his lips, taking her tongue she licked it off. His tongue coming out mixing with hers the taste of each other and the icing was maddening as they kissed long and hard. Carol pulled back, moving to her knees, "You can take the blind fold off, but you can't touch me and you have to look in the mirror. I want you to see what I see when you cum."

Daryl swallowed hard looking down at her, she took some of the icing and wiped it on the tip of his cock. She smiled when she wrapped her mouth around it sucking the sweetness from his hardened member. Daryl moaned, "Fuck that feels good."

Carol chuckled, "I know, now let me take care of you and then you can do whatever you want to me afterward."

Daryl moaned, as her hand wrapped around him, her mouth working at him, sucking and licking him as she moved her other hand to his balls. Daryl stared into the mirror, he could see her head and saw her move her mouth to his balls, her hand still working his shaft. He closed his eyes when she hummed against them. Damn his woman knew what to do to him. He groaned, his hand moving to her hair, but then he remembered, he wasn't allowed to touch her just yet. So he braced his hands on the counter looking down at her as she went back to his cock, taking him as deep as she could.

While he was distracted with her mouth, she fumbled with the lube, one handed she got some onto her finger, she hoped he liked this. She worked his balls with her hand, while her mouth was wrapped around him. She eased back working the spot just behind his balls, making him shiver and his hips buck. She smiled, moving her hand back to his cock, she moved the hand with the lube to the tight ring of muscles and she pressed the spot teasing it. Daryl hissed, his body tensing, but he didn't say anything. It felt good, really good and he fought to hold on as he felt her slim finger push into him. He gritted his teeth, he had done this to her, it was only fair that she do it to him.

Carol focused working his cock with her mouth and hand, but she was amazed that he had let her put her finger into him. She smirked, when she curled her finger and he growled, she knew he liked it.

Daryl was close and then she curled her finger inside him and it hit something. He felt his balls tighten and he growled as she curled her finger again. This was all it took, he bucked into her mouth, his seed spilling down her throat as he screamed her name. His body tensing and plusing as he emptied into her.

Carol pulled her finger out slowly and sat back on her heels, looking up at him she waited. When he opened his eyes, she swallowed staring up at him innocently. She knew she was in trouble now and she loved it.

Daryl took one look at her sitting back on her heels and he knew he was going to fuck her senseless. He growled, picking her up and putting her on the counter, making sure to bring the lube with him. He pulled her legs back and buried his face in-between her legs, lapping at her wetness. His fingers finding her core, he pushed them in and out of her, his mouth wrapping around her clit, he felt her body tensing as he worked her. He added a third finger and began moving faster as he bit down on her clit, sucking it through his teeth. He felt her cum before she screamed, her juices flooding his face and his mouth. As he pulled back a little she squirted and he growled, going back in to lick her clean.

He stood up looking at her, his hands going to her breasts. She was flush and covered in sweat, his girl liked it like this and he loved giving it to her like this. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and entered her in one fast motion, she cried out as his hands clamped down on her breast, massging them as he pounded in and out of her, making her body come alive. They were both gasping and moaning, their bodies moving together. Daryl grunted to her, "Cum for me damn it! Cum for me! I want ya too."

Carol nodded her head, "Yes, fuck yes. I'm cumming!" Daryl gritted his teeth and flexed his thighs as she clamped down around him, her body and his completely fused together at the moment. He moved slowly, squeezing the lube into his hand. He pulled out, making sure he had plenty on.

He pulled her legs back further opening that tight little ass for him as he pushed against the tight muscles. Carol gasped, wiggling a little as he pushed inside her. He grabbed onto one of her breasts, while his other hand found her clit working her slowly, "That's my dirty girl, you like that don't ya?"

Carol moaned, "Yes, a little harder please."

Daryl grunted, if she wanted it harder he was going to give it to her. He moved faster, loving the feel of the tight muscles working against his cock. He knew he was close and he knew she was too. He looked down at her and she moaned, "Harder, please…please daddy more!"

Daryl growled, surging he pounded into her and felt her muscles close around him. He roared as he came, his body locking up and he was not in control anymore as his animal needs took over and he claimed her for his.

When he was done, he fell panting on top of her. She laughed, still panting, "Jesus, did we just do that?"

Daryl nodded, sweat dripping from his hair, he looked up at her and kissed her hard, "Come on, let's get another shower ya dirty girl."

Carol chuckled and then squealed as he lifted her up and walked them toward the shower. As they turned on the spray Daryl heard a noise in one of the other showers. He kissed the tip of Carol's nose, "Be right back baby. Don't get soapy without me."

He slipped out of the shower and pulled on a towel, heading around to the other side, he walked silently up to two shower stalls where he saw familiar shoes. He pulled back the shower curtains to find Carl in one and Patrick in the other. Both boys froze, terror on their faces. Daryl growled, picking both boys up by their shirts and hauling them toward him, "I know ya weren't just jacking off to Carol and me, RIGHT?"

Carl shook his head, "NO, we were a…..we were… well…..just showering."

Daryl smirked, pushing them both into the same stall and turning on the cold water full blast. He held them screaming under the water. Then he pulled them out letting them go, "Ya best get before I kick both YOUR ASSES!"

Carl and Patrick ran like the devil was chasing them. Daryl smirked, walking back to the shower where Carol was. She stood there pale as a ghost, "They were listening?"

Daryl nodded, seeing the tears well in her eyes, he threw the towel to the side and got in next to her, pulling her into his arms, "Don't cry woman, they're just boys. Next run I'll pick them up some playboys, that's all, they ain't got a woman to take away that tension and they're too young. They something to let loose too. Now stop your worryin' and kiss me."

One thing was for sure after that night Carol and Daryl got a lot more creative about where they had their 'alone time'. Daryl made good on his promise and brought back two playboys for the teenagers, he threw them at them and said if they told a soul he'd killed them both and make it look like an accident. After that things around the prison settled down…..for awhile…

**Smuttest damn thing I ever wrote right there….now REVIEW ME!**


	13. Quarnatined : Fan Warning

Chapter 13….Quarantined: Fan Warning

**Well I wanted to address one anon review I got. They were upset by Carol calling Daryl 'daddy' during the last chapter. For anyone this upset I'm sorry, I'm just trying to keep the smut fresh and give you guys some role play ideas for yourselves. There is a big sub section of the dom/sub culture where the dirty girl/daddy or dirty boy/momma thing is used. The only reason I know is doing research to keep the smut fresh. So I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. I give you smut warnings so you know that almost anything will go, role playing, anal sex but it is ALWAYS CONSENTAL SEX BETWEEN GROWNUPS and in my stories grownups that love each other. So I don't feel I need to give anymore warning then the smut warning. **

**These are things that I WON'T DO in regards to smut, rape, child abuse of any kind, anything related to bathroom functions, or threesomes (I can do a fantasy scene, but not a threesome to me if you're in love you don't need another person). So I will try to curb the dirty talk in the daddy/dirty girl way, but it's not meant as her calling him 'her dad' it's more a 'her big daddy' it's hard to explain, but I think you get it. **

**So for the record, my smut is always between two consenting grown adults that love each other and that are expressing themselves through physical means. Nothing more, nothing less. **

**Sorry for the long A/N but when I get anons that are polite, as this one was, I wanted to answer it. So there you go!**

**This request comes from Mayhem95 who wanted Daryl and Carol quarantined and a question game. Also throwing in a little fun for my girls MrsReedus69, Silvercreekmomma, and Murph's Lass who wanted from behind sex.**

**-Smolder-**

Carol stared at the ceiling, she hated this. Even though she and Daryl were showing no signs of the sickness Hershel and Doctor S had ordered them into quarantine with everyone else. Because they weren't sick yet, they were at the far end of cell block A away from those that were sick. Daryl had thrown a fit when they wanted to first separate them, but he knew how Carol was with small spaces, so he was going to be damned if she was going to go into a locked cell alone. So now they lay on their bunks in one of the larger solitary cells, their bunks across from each other a white medical sheet hanging between, both bored out their minds.

Carol sighed, "So tell me, were you ever married?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, no, I never got caught like that."

Carol chuckled, turning to stare at the sheet, it was probably close to midnight but neither of them could sleep, "So no little Daryls running around out there?"

Daryl groaned, "No, after seein' Merle get the clap about a million fuckin' times, I learned to double wrap my shit." He blushed, why the hell was he telling her shit like this.

"So you have had sex?"

Daryl sat up on his bunk ripping the curtain back, "What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course I've had sex. Jesus woman!"

Carol almost felt bad for him, he was blushing so hard, if Doctor S walked by he'd think he was running a fever. Carol sat up holding up her hands, "Ok, ok, it's just Maggie said she thought you were a virgin, I told her there was no way."

Daryl huffed, "Damn women ain't nobody's business if I was. Jesus, what's wrong with y'all?"

Carol chuckled, "Well it's the end of the world and you have to find your fun somewhere, besides she owes me a chocolate bar, which I will spilt with you." Daryl huffed, but didn't say anything, Carol smirked, "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Are ya gonna talk this way all damn night?"

Carol shrugged, waiting for him to answer. Daryl sighed, "I was fifteen, Merle brought home some slut from a bar and she had a friend. Merle paid her twenty bucks to slip into my bed and 'make a man out of me'."

Carol felt bad for him, "How'd that go?"

Daryl glared at her, "How do ya think?"

Carol nodded, "I was eighteen and it was Ed. It sucked right away and lucky me, the condom broke. But we got Sophia, so it wasn't all bad."

Daryl sat up straight, "You only been with Ed?"

Carol nodded, "And my vibrator, loved that vibrator wish I wouldn't have left it when we took off from the city. Could use it now."

Both she and Daryl blushed at her words. Daryl's head was reeling; he didn't know what to think. He knew he had feelings for Carol, hell most of his dreams anymore were of her and when he needed to go off in the woods to relieve some 'pressure' it was her he thought about. He chewed nervously on his thumb nail, his voice soft, "So what do ya do now….ya know….since ya don't have it?"

Carol raised an eyebrow, "Well, I do what you do, but differently."

Daryl felt his cock start to stir and he adjusted how he was sitting, "How do ya differently and all?"

Carol chuckled, sitting up on the edge of the bed, "Daryl Dixon are asking me to tell you how I masturbate?"

Daryl groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall, "Just fuckin' forget it."

Carol watched him, not sure what to do. She had been in love with Daryl since the first time she saw him at the quarry and now here she sat alone with him and he was asking her how she touched herself. She got up from the bunk and walked toward him, her voice was quiet, "Give me your hand."

Daryl eyed her but let her take his hand, Carol looked at it putting his thumb and pointer finger together. She looked at him, "Pretend this is me, where your fingers touch is the clit, I make soft circles with my finger, like this."

Daryl wanted to die; he watched her delicate fingers as they moved in a circle. He felt heat coming up into his gut and he was afraid he was going to cum right then from what she was doing. He looked up at her, "Ya just….ya just go that slow?"

Carol shook her head, her eyes now hooded with lust, "No, I get faster, like this and then I dip my finger inside myself to wet the finger then I go faster still."

Daryl swallowed sitting up more, his other hand now gripping the back of her leg holding her in place, "Then what?"

Carol pressed her finger harder against his fingers, "Then sometimes I slip a finger in and out of myself, and I keep going until I can't go any longer and then I cum."

Daryl nodded, "How wet are ya when ya do this?"

Carol moved a little closer to him, "Very." She dropped Daryl's hand and it went to wrap around her other leg, holding her close. She gasped when he dropped his head taking a deep breath of her crotch. Her fingers wrapping in his hair as she felt him licking the front of her pants. "Daryl?"

Daryl didn't say anything, the time for talking for was over as he undid her pants and pushed them down. He was on a damn mission now, she just gave him the keys to the damn kingdom, telling him just how to get her off and he was going to find out if that pussy was as damn sweet as he thought it was in his dreams.

Carol moaned when his hands moved up to squeeze her ass. Carol pushed at his shoulders, "Take your pants off."

Daryl looked at her and Carol nodded at him, "If you do me, I'll do you, it's only fair."

Daryl swallowed hard, standing up he started toeing off his boots, kicking them across the cell. He pushed down his pants and his hard cock pressed between them as he pulled her for the kiss that was three years in the fucking making. His tongue diving into her mouth without warning and she had to fight back from gagging as this wild man took what he needed what he wanted from her. He eased up and the kiss was everything that Carol had hoped it would be. Their tongues working against each other, the only sound they could hear was their mouths smacking and their light moans.

Daryl shivered when he felt her delicate hand wrap around him, moving up and down on his shaft working him to full mast. Daryl grunted, burying his head into her shoulder, "More, tighter."

Carol nodded, squeezing him tight in her hand, working him harder. Daryl grunted, "I need more, DAMN IT!"

Before Carol could think he turned her around and pushed her onto her bunk, her pretty heart shaped ass in the air for him. He didn't think, he didn't ask, he knew she was dripping and he thrust into her. Carol screamed out, "YES! JESUS!"

Daryl couldn't hold back as he pounded into her from behind, his hands massaging that sweet ass that had mocked him every time she bent down in front of him. Now that ass was all his, he was the only man alive to touch this sweet creature and he tried so damn hard to pull back and go gentle, but years of wanting had come to a head and he had to claim her in every way possible.

Carol couldn't believe the way he filled her, stretching her. It was a burn that she loved, as he moved she got wetter and the friction was heavenly as his cock slid against her tender sensitive nerves. She felt his hand move from her ass to massage her tit and she groaned, moving back into him, bucking against him. She could feel his balls slapping her in the ass and she wanted more.

Daryl could feel her body coming alive underneath and it was nothing he had ever felt. All the women before meant nothing, it was all practice for the woman that he was taking right now. After this he would never question why he worked so damn hard or why he kept going. He kept going for her and he was done with staying away. For whatever time he had left was going to be spent with her.

He felt her walls begin to twitch around him and he dropped his hand from her breast to her clit working at the small bundle of nerves just like she showed him. He pounded into her feeling his own need building inside him.

Carol felt the warmth spread from her belly and it took her breath away, she had never came because of a man before and now she was going to cum hard around him. When the first wave hit her, she bit down on the bunk underneath her, her body moving on it's own as she came undone.

Daryl felt her clamp down around him and his balls tightened and the heat spread through him like wild fire and he roared biting down on her shoulder as he came inside her. He moved slowly as he came down, loving the soft mewling noises she made knowing that they were both sensitive from what they had just done.

He kissed her neck, licking the bite mark on her shoulder, his mark, on his woman. He finally pulled out falling on the bunk next to her. She looked over at him, a small smile on her lips; he pulled her to him, cradling her on his chest, his lips finding hers. He kissed her lazily, "That was a damn fine talk woman, give me fifteen and we'll talk again."

Doctor S and Hershel never said a word about the noises coming from the end of the cellblock, and no one was dumb enough to bring up the math when Carol fell pregnant a few months later. One thing was for sure, Daryl Dixon spent the rest of his days at his woman's side and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Yup, smut. There you go! Hope you all enjoyed! Review me!**


	14. Fall: Fan Warning

Chapter 14….Fall: Fan Warning

**Greetings my dears! I hope you are all well! I'm working down the list of requests and I have one left after this so you guys better get to work coming up with some more for me! So send them to me!**

**SEND REQUESTS! LOL**

**This one comes from TWDfunnymemes who wanted something in the leaves, dethmaul who wanted Daryl to rub Carol's shoulders, Gabriella Jaegar who wanted tattoos and biker Daryl, and georgiapeaches who wanted some playful choking. **

**This contains smut with erotic asphyxiation, between two consenting adults in love. So if it's not your cup of tea please don't read! So Silvercreek…..hope you enjoy this one. MrsReedus 69 and Murph'sLass get your juice boxes ready and your blanket for your naps! LOL**

**-Smolder-**

Carol worked on stacking the cider blocks near the fence. Daryl had told her, he would do it when he got back, but she wanted to get it done. He did so much for the group. He was always on a run or hunting trying to feed the large group now at the prison. Their relationship had been in secret, not they were hiding what was happening between them, but they were both private people. Rick knew, but only because he had come to the tower early one night and caught them, but he didn't say anything. Others thought they knew but no one was dumb enough to ask, not with Daryl's bows so close to him at all times. So Carol listened to her man, but she was determined to get these cinder blocks moved. She had time and knew that they needed every hand to make the fences sturdy. She just hoped she got them done before he got back.

She was walking toward the stack again with one cinder block in each hand when she heard the rumble of the bike. She sighed standing up she looked over to see him, his black fingerless gloves on, his black leather jacket underneath his leather angel wing vest. His body a testament to all the hard work he did every day. She smirked to herself knowing that underneath those clothes were his demon tattoos, his grandfather's name above his heart, a small star on his left hand, tattoos. Every one of them she had traced with her tongue and the thought made her shiver with want.

He pulled the bike in front of the gate and she went back to moving the blocks. She was almost done and then she wanted to relieve Beth from Judith duty. The girl had enough on her plate. Carol put two more blocks on the stack and stood up rubbing her sore muscles, then she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She knew who it was by the familiar scent that surrounded her, he leaned in whispering into her ear, "I told ya to wait till I got back." His hands working on the knotted muscles in her shoulders, "Ya was supposed to take some time off today, damn it I told ya was workin' to damn hard."

Carol sighed, fighting the urge to lean back into him, "I'm fine Daryl, just want to be of use."

Daryl dropped his hands from her shoulders, "I'll see about that." She turned in time to see him stalk over to Rick and talk quietly with him. Carol sighed, he was pissed, but she was just trying to help.

Daryl stalked back to her, "Get your jacket; you're comin' to check traps with me."

Carol smirked at him, going into the woods usually meant time against a tree and Carol was always up for that with him, "Alright. I'll be right back."

By the time she got back, he had refueled the bike was waiting for her. She climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around his stomach, burying her head into his back taking in the scent that was all man and all Daryl. Daryl kicked the bike to life and pulled them down the drive, Daryl nodded to Carl as he opened the gate and they disappeared into the crisp fall afternoon.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl knew what she needed as soon as he saw her. The woman worked too damn hard, taking care of everyone instead of herself. He loved her; he had never loved another woman like he loved her. It was a scary and wonderful thing, loving her like he did. The way they were together when no one was around was like nothing he had ever felt. It started out as quick fumbling sex, behind the bus their first night at the prison and slowly worked up to more. Now they were pushing each other's limits and he loved it. She had done things to his body that he had never thought was natural but now he fucking loved it. He had done things to her too, both of them craving to know each other as deeply as they could.

So he got her into the woods knowing that he was going to help her relax. He looked behind him to see her keeping watch on the woods for any threats. He chuckled softly to himself, "You've been misbehavin' today, doin' shit I told ya not too."

Carol's head snapped up looking at him, she smirked, "Oh it's that kind of a trip, ok. I have been bad today haven't I?" She walked past him, making sure her hand ghosted over his ass making him growl.

She stopped and leaned against a tree loving the look of a predator come across his face. Daryl sat his crossbow down and stepped toward her, his body pressing against hers, "You need to be reminded when I fuckin' tell ya somethin' ya best do it." He ducked his head biting her neck making her moan, her hands going inside his jacket to caress his sides, feeling the muscles under her hands tense and come alive at her touch.

He worked his way down her neck, licking and sucking at the tender skin, he muttered against her skin, "Get your fuckin' clothes off, NOW."

Carol nodded her head, the cool fall air nipping at her skin as she pushed off her jacket and then pulled her shirt over her head. Daryl stood away from her, watching shedding his own clothes slowly. Both of them knowing the dance they were playing with each other and loving it.

Once Carol was naked, she hugged her arms around her to keep warm, though looking at Daryl naked in front of her was enough and when he pulled the belt from his pants she shivered knowing what was coming. Daryl's voice was hard, "Get on your knees."

Carol sunk into the leaves, her body not cold anymore as he walked behind her and slipped onto his knees his cock pressing hard into her ass. She shivered when she felt the belt go around her neck; he kissed the side of her face, "Tell me to stop if it's too much."

Carol nodded, turning her head she let him yank the belt so their lips crushed together and they both moaned at the kiss. Their tongues working against each other, their bodies coming alive with passion. Daryl ran his hand down to slap her ass and she groaned, whispering 'yes' against his mouth. His hand massaged the spot and then he slapped it again making her hips buck against his hard cock.

Daryl chuckled, tightening the belt as he slipped inside her, his free hand going around to start massaging her clit. He worked her slow, making sure that every inch of his cock slipped into her. Carol felt like she would die as she felt him hard and ready slipping in and out of her wet hot core. The belt around her neck making her feel dirty, wanted, but dirty. She loved when they played rough, he never hurt her and she trusted him completely, knowing that he would never pull the belt too tight.

Daryl felt her body start to twitch around him. He gritted his teeth tightening the belt feeling her walls start to slip against him, making him coated with her essence. He growled, increasing his speed on her clit and his hips began to pound into her.

When he felt her clench around him, he released the belt and she screamed out, her whole body becoming stiff as she worked through the orgasm that was crippling her. Daryl came with a loud roar his body reacting to hers, as she squeezed every inch of him into her body milking his cock. Carol went limp in his arms and he had enough control to lower them both to the ground a panting sweaty mess.

Daryl pulled her onto his chest and they lay there, naked in the leaves, watching as more fell onto their sweaty bodies. Carol sighed contently, muttering into his chest, "That was awesome."

Daryl chuckled, his hand rubbing her back, "Awesome…..seems to me you've been spendin' too much time with the kids."

Carol looked up at him, a leaf falling and sticking to her shoulder, a lazy happy smile on her face, "Ok, that was earth shattering."

Daryl kissed her a smile on his face, "That's fuckin' better. Now let me catch my breath and we'll head back."

Carol looked at him, "What about the traps? I thought you told Rick we were checking them?"

Daryl smirked, "I told Rick I was bringin' ya out here to give my woman a little treat. I'm pretty sure he knows what that meant; the fucker blushed almost as much as I did when I said it. I told you we were lookin' into the traps just to get your ass out here. I wanted ya alone so I could fuck ya hard and hear ya scream my name which ya did." He kissed the end of her nose and pulled her close into his chest.

Carol blushed, "We're worse than Maggie and Glenn."

Daryl laughed, his laughter was something that Carol hardly got to hear but when she did it was the best sound in the world. "Yeah I guess ya bring it out of me woman. Now come on, get dressed, if my legs start to work again we can try somethin' in that Karma Sutra book ya found." Daryl slapped her ass as she got up and she giggled.

It may have taken till the end of the world but Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier found someone. Someone like them that was just a little damaged to love, but someone that they could completely trust with their heart, soul, and body.

**I know it's short, but hey it's the weekend and real life is killing me! I just didn't want to leave you hanging! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME! **


	15. Scarifice

Chapter 15….The Sacrifice

**Well this one is from me, it's been done but I have a new twist on it. I hope you enjoy and if you do, let me tell you that if I wrote for the Walking Dead, this is how it would play out. I hate this storyline they have for Carol, but I think it should play out like this. I mean they are doing a spin off show and who better to star in it then McBride and Reedus, am I right? The super couple of the ZA? Here you go! Hope it gives you lots of CARYL feels. This one is for my girl Vickih! Keep your chin up sister and stay on course! WE GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**

**-Smolder-**

She knew it was him, she knew his boots anywhere. The one man she knew better than her own self, he was her friend and in her heart the only man she would ever love. She stared straight ahead in the cell that Rick had locked her in once the sickness had calmed down. She knew he was going to be pissed, but this was for the greater good, this was for the whole group, but especially for the person she was protecting.

Daryl had raged when he got back from the run. They had almost died several times over, but they came back in one piece with the medication that Hershel needed. When Rick pulled him aside and told him what Carol had confessed to, he had been a mess, raging. He even punched the brick wall, next to Rick's head, telling the man that there was no way in hell that Carol had done this.

So now there he stood fuming in front of the cell, his hands gripped around the bars, "This is bullshit and you know it."

Carol didn't look at him, "I did this, I'll take the punishment."

Daryl kicked the cell bars, making her jump a little, he hissed at her, "THEY WILL KILL YOU!"

Carol wiped at her eyes, turning she looked at him, "I'll be fine Daryl. Don't worry about me, just take care of yourself."

Daryl wanted to take her from the prison, hide her, protect her. He knew her; they had spent the last three years getting to know each other and now she just sat there acting like her death wouldn't matter to anyone. It mattered to him. "You've got to tell them that ya didn't do this! Please Carol!"

Carol stood up walking toward the bars; she wrapped her hand around his, tears streaming down her face, "Thank you Daryl. Thank you for looking for Sophia, for helping me through that. Thank you for being my friend and showing me that there were men in the world like you. Thank you for being my….my friend. I will never forget you."

Daryl pulled away from her, pointing at her, "You don't get to do that! You don't get to say fucking good bye to me! You crazy BITCH! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Carol gave him a soft smile and went back to the bunk. She focused on the wall in front of her and listened as his boots moved away from the cell. When she knew he was gone, she sobbed, sobbed for the family she was losing, for the person she was protecting, and the love that she would never know.

**-Smolder-**

Carol stood in the common room; her eyes were fixed straight ahead of her. She only flinched once when Tyreese tried to rush her, but Daryl and Bob held him back. She closed her eyes as the room of people she had taken care of for so long screamed and threw things at her. Rick stood up and yelled, "ENOUGH! We're not animals! This is a trial. The council will hear you all out, but this isn't a witch hunt!"

Tyreese growled, pulling against Daryl and Bob, "BULLSHIT! She killed Karen and Dave! She needs to die."

The group started yelling again, a bottle came out of nowhere hitting Carol in the head. She gasped, falling onto her knees. Carl ran out, helping her up, the two locking eyes.

Daryl watched and if he would've blinked he would've missed it. Carol mouthed 'NO' to Carl, Daryl's heart started to race, she was covering for Carl.

Carol pushed Carl gently away from her; she had found him after he had killed both Karen and Dave. He had taken his gun that his father had given to him and shot them both. Carol had forced him to leave, telling him that he told NO ONE what happened, making him promise her that if someone asked he would let her take the blame. After all she was just Carol, she had no one and she was older. He was young and had Rick and Judith to think about. He had come to her cell in the middle of the night last night, sobbing telling her he had to tell, but she told him no. Carl was her last connection to Sophia and she loved him like her own. She wasn't going to let his life be ruined by this. She was going to make sure he got a fresh start, even if it meant her death.

Carl stepped back into the crowd, the kid shifting nervously on his feet. He didn't want this to happen. He thought he was doing what his father told him too, protect his sister. He saw Karen and Dave as a threat and before he knew it was in cellblock A killing them. Now the only mother he had was standing there, blood running down her face from the bottle hit her head staring stoically ahead as the group decided her fate and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about. He looked over and saw Daryl narrow his eyes at him. Carl looked away knowing in that moment the man knew what he had done.

Rick cleared his throat, "The council wants to know if anyone here will speak on Carol's behalf."

The room got quiet and Maggie stepped forward, "Carol has taken care of all of us. I know what she did was horrible, but we can't kill her. This isn't who we are. We just can't."

Beth nodded stepping up next to her sister, "We can't, she's been a mother to all the children here. She cooks all our meals and makes sure we get the little things that make us feel like life is worth going on with."

Carl shifted on his feet moving forward, "You can't kill her, banish her, force her out, but please, she's the only mother I have left."

Tyreese sighed, looking down at the ground, "I don't think we should kill her." He looked up slowly at Carol, her eyes now fixed on the man, "I hate you; I hate you so much for what you did to her. She was a good woman, she liked you and you killed her. You didn't even give her a chance to get better. But Karen wouldn't want you to die."

The group spoke quietly among themselves, the council all huddled together talking. Daryl looked over at Carol as she wiped at her eyes. His heart ached watching her, this couldn't happen. He looked over at Carl who couldn't even meet his eyes anymore.

Rick stood up staring at Carol, "Carol it's been ordered by the group that we will take you eighteen miles out and leave you with only a knife. No food, no water, you'll be on your own. You're never to come back to this prison again."

Carol nodded her head, her heartbreaking. Being left like that was a death sentence in itself. But she would take it if it meant Carl was safe. She closed her eyes as Sasha and Maggie took her back to her cell, they would be taking her in the morning.

**-Smolder-**

As part of her request she had asked that Rick and Bob take her the next morning. She told Rick to make sure it was right after Daryl left to hunt; she had said her goodbyes to him and didn't want to have him looking at her with those eyes.

So Rick waited till Daryl was gone, the man thinking the whole time that he would be one of the ones to take her and drop her off. Rick blindfolded Carol, putting ear buds in her ears, he blared music so she didn't know where she was going. It made him sick thinking this was how they did Randall.

When they got eighteen miles away from the prison, he and Bob pulled her out of the car. Pulling the blindfold off, Rick stared into her eyes they were blood shot from crying. Rick pulled her into his chest, a sob ripping from his own chest, "I'm so sorry."

Carol held onto him, "It's ok, just take care of the kids, please make sure they make it. I'll be fine. I'm tough you know."

Rick nodded, letting her go, "We packed you some supplies, Bob and I did. There's a map in there, just try to stay safe."

Carol nodded, putting the back pack on, "Always, nine lives remember?" A small sob ripped from her, "Tell him….tell him I'm sorry….and that I love him. Will you do that for me?"

Rick wiped at his own face, "Yeah I'll tell him."

Carol took a deep breath giving a small wave to Bob; she started walking into the woods. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to do this on her own. She could do this. She would stay alive and make Daryl proud of her.

Rick stood and watched her till she was out of sight. He still couldn't believe that this had gone down like this. He wanted to kill something, anything, find someone else to blame. The only mother his kids had was now walking to her death and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Bob motioned for him and he slowly made his way back to the car, hoping that Daryl didn't leave them once he knew that she was gone.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl walked toward the cantina with a string of squirrel and rabbit on his shoulder. It was still early but Beth was out with Judith, he looked around, "Where's Rick?"

Beth motioned to the gate, where Rick and Bob were making their way toward him in the car. His heart fell, jogging to the car, Rick got out and Daryl shook his head, "Why?"

Rick held up his hands, "She wanted it this way, said it was easier. She was fine when we left her, we gave her a pack filled with supplies, she's smart, she'll be alright."

Daryl charged him, grabbing Rick by the shirt he growled at him, "She didn't fucking do it! She's covering for your damn kid and you just left her? What's wrong with you? This is Carol! She wouldn't DO THIS!"

Rick was shocked, Daryl's words sinking in. Bob stood there watching them; he didn't know what to say. Rick swallowed hard, "Carl did this?"

Daryl nodded, releasing him; he paced back and forth, "Yeah, she didn't tell me. I saw them at your little trial. He wanted to say something, but she told him no. I think you need to talk to your kid. Because if she's out there alone and she's innocent then we have a huge problem."

**-Smolder-**

Rick walked slowly into his cell; Carl was sitting on the top bunk reading comic books. "What'cha reading?"

Carl shrugged, "A new comic that Michonne brought me."

Rick nodded, coming over he put his hand on his son's leg, "Carl, I just dropped Carol off and Daryl said something….did you do this? Is Carol covering for you?"

Carl couldn't look at his dad, he set the comic down, his voice was soft, "Yeah."

Rick stumbled back, "Jesus, why?"

Carl sat up his legs dangling off the edge of the bunk, "I was trying to protect Judith, like you said. I just thought if they were gone then she wouldn't get sick. I don't know why I did it!"

The boy sobbed and Rick pulled him to his chest, pulling them both down to the ground. He held his son, his boy, who had lost his way somewhere in all this hell they lived in. His son who let an innocent woman walk away from the only family she had.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stood in the library listening as Rick told their original group what really happened. Glenn sighed; standing up the man kicked the book shelf behind him. Maggie and Beth sat with tears in their eyes and Hershel kept wiping at his. Hershel cleared his throat, "That's Carol, she's always looking out for us. You can't go to the others with this. She made this sacrifice and you can't take that away from her, she wanted Carl to have a chance and now he has it."

Rick looked up at Daryl, "What do you want me to do?"

Daryl folded his arms over his chest, "I don't care what y'all do. I'm goin' after her, I ain't leavin' her out there, not alone. There's plenty of y'all now, ya don't need me. Bob and Sasha can hunt just fine and Michonne can help out with the runs. Me and Carol will figure out somethin' on our own. We're better off that way."

Daryl walked out of the room, he was done. They had sent her away without so much as the benefit of the doubt. After all she had done, they just threw her to the wolves. They'd be just fine on their own, he'd see to that, one way or another.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stood by his bike loading up everything he could think too. He figured they could find stuff on the way. He had it in his mind where they were going, but he wasn't sure. Rick came walking toward him, the others from the original group had all been out to see him, the worst was saying good bye to Little Ass kicker, he'd miss her the most.

Rick stood there, his hands on his hips, "We could come with you, all of us."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, ya need these fences to keep Asskicker and Carl safe. Besides this place can't run without you. Just don't go runnin' off into her damn head and keep an eye on that kid of yours. He's a good kid, just his head got all screwed up when he had to do what he did to Lori. Just make sure you keep an eye on him. This will be all for nothin' if he ends up hurtin' someone or himself."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, I will. You know she told me to tell you she loved you."

Daryl stopped packing his saddle bag and looked up at Rick, "Yeah well I guess I already knew that, why else would I be going out like this for her. Don't matter what she did, I can't be without her."

Rick nodded, "I figured as much, take care of her."

Daryl walked toward Rick, the two hugging each other, "Of course, take care of yourself brother."

Rick nodded, watching as Daryl got on his bike. Even after Daryl was gone, Rick stood there watching the road, already missing the two people who were his family.

**-Smolder-**

Carol had made it to a small cabin in the woods just as the sun started to set. She had no idea where she was headed, but she knew she had to get her bearings. Once she got out of the woods she would head toward a town and find a car. Then she needed to figure out where to go from there. She had always wanted to travel, what a better time to do that. She cleared the cabin glad to find that whoever had owned the cabin had long since cleared out. She barricaded the doors and made herself at home; going through her bag she pulled out a can of soup and ate that down for dinner. She was just laying down when she heard a noise at the door.

Getting up slowly, with her knife in her hand she inched toward the door. When she got right up against the door she heard his voice, "CAROL?"

Carol felt her heart race, "DARYL?"

Daryl huffed, "Who the hell else do ya think it is? Open up, ain't safe out here at night."

She moved the stuff she had put in front of the door and let him in, he came in, putting down his stuff and Carol started moving things in front of the door again. When she turned around she stared at him, "Why are you here?"

Daryl snorted, "You're a real piece of work lady. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out what the fuck ya did? Carl and ya aren't as smart as ya think. I'm pissed at ya! What the hell Carol?"

Carol looked at the floor, her voice soft, "He's just a boy Daryl, he has so much to live for, he just needs a chance."

Daryl crossed the room, his chest heaving, his knuckles going under her chin to kick her head up so he could look into her eyes, "Well we all deserve a chance, but don't be thinkin' you're getting' away from me. There ain't NO WHERE you can go that I won't follow your ass."

His lips crushed against hers, their bodies melting together as one. Daryl's strong arms banded around her, pulling her close as they both opened their souls to each other. When he pulled away he stared into her blue eyes, "It's just us now woman, ain't lettin' nothin' keep us apart."

Carol smiled, leaning against his chest, "Well alright then."

**Well do you want a part two? Or was this good enough? See they could use Daryl and Carol in the spin off! They could send them off to parts unknown and find other survivors! Think of all the adventures! I mean really! Ok, I'm done. Review me! CARYL ON!**


	16. Scarifice (Part 2)

Chapter 16….Sacrifice (Part 2)

**LOL…well your chants have been heard and so here we go! I hope you like the ending to this little story. Enjoy!**

**-Smolder-**

_**Boone County Georgia Two years later…**_

"Woman! Get your ass out here and see what your men have done!"

Carol smiled to herself as she stretched her arms above her head. She had been working on some mending, per order of her husband; she was forced to the house during the hottest part of the day. She waddled out the front door of the small cabin they lived in. A cabin that she and Daryl had built with their own hands, together creating their home. A home that Daryl said he wasn't planning on every leaving.

They had chickens that they had found on a supply run, six of them and one rooster that Daryl spotted in a field along with an old dairy cow that Carol named Nut Kicker, because every chance she got she was trying to kick Daryl in the nuts. Their little piece of heaven was in the middle of a bigger group they found, Kaye and Norm Black had started this little group when the world went to hell. They were good people, once a motorcycle club that ran most of the state of Georgia and now they lived like pioneers on the side of a mountain, thirty of them in all. It worked out well, there were high fences that the men had built, watch schedules, and everyone pulled their weight or suffered the wraith of Norm. Though secretly Daryl liked the man, he was honest and hardworking, reminded Daryl a lot of himself.

When they found their new group it took some time for both sides to trust each other, but it happened slowly. Now it was like Carol and Daryl had always been a part of them.

Their two biggest surprises came six months before. Carol and Daryl had been on a run with one of the groups and when they got back, sitting on the small steps to their cabin was Rick, Carl, and Judith. Carl hadn't seen Carol since she was forced out of the prison and the moment he saw her, he ran to her, almost knocking her over when he wrapped his arms around her. The prison group had broke apart; Maggie and Glenn had decided to head to Michigan to find his family. Hershel had died a year back from natural causes and Beth had fallen in love with Bob and the two were now heading to Michigan with Maggie and Glenn. Michonne was still around and came to visit them from time to time, but Rick, Carl, and Judith had come to live with them.

A month after they had come to stay with them, Carol got the worse case of flu she ever had in her life. She spent more hours getting sick than honestly doing anything. Kaye had come to her and asked her if she pregnant, Carol had laughed it off until Kaye produced a test from her pocket, telling her let's see. After five minutes of waiting, Carol stared at the results there in her hand in disbelief her and Daryl were going to be parents.

Because they had the Grimmes staying with them, Carol had taken Daryl on a walk after dinner. They still were very discreet in public, no real hand holding, or kissing, but once they were out of sight of the compound he snagged her hand giving her a small smirk, even though he had seen her naked and tasted almost every inch of her skin with his tongue he still blushed when he would grab her hand. She loved that about him. They walked down to a small stream near the fences and Daryl was busy bitching about the fact that the fence kept out good game. Carol just blurted it out, "Daryl I'm pregnant."

Daryl turned around slowly, she could see the words sinking into his mind, "What?"

Carol fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, tears were welling up in her eyes and she looked at the forest floor, "I'm going to have your baby."

Daryl felt like he had been bitch slapped, he stared at his woman his eyes going to her belly where his kid was nestled safely. He had never thought he would be a father, he and Carol were in their forties and now they were bringing a kid into the world. Hell they could die of old age before they even got the kid raised. But something in him that day let it be alright, he could feel that hope burning in him, that hope that Carol put there. She made him want to be a better man, every day she was just his bright spot, she had been for a long fucking time.

He walked toward her and gently cupped her face making her look at him. He wiped at a few tears that had fallen from her eyes and smirked at her, "A baby, huh?"

Carol nodded, "Our baby."

Daryl smiled, "Well alright then." He leaned down kissing her with everything he had, letting her know that he was glad, that he was in this with her, that nothing had ever kept them apart and nothing ever would.

So now at six months pregnant Carol waddled out onto the front porch and smiled. When Rick had arrived six months ago he had started to fall for one of the single women of the compound, Vicki. Now they were building a cabin of their own. Carol smiled at her husband who was standing there sweat dripping down his hard body, "Well what did my 'men' do?"

Daryl motioned toward the cabin across the way from theirs, "Got the damn roof on today. I wouldn't go near there, I'm afraid that Vicki and Rick might be breaking the damn thing in."

Carol chuckled, easing down to sit on the steps, "Where's Carl at and Judith?"

Daryl sat down next to her, his hand going to her knee, "Carl took off with Ella, Kaye and Norm's daughter about an hour ago. She said she was going to pick vegetables from the garden, I have a feelin' they might be breakin' in the garden."

Carol slapped at him, both of them laughing, "Oh don't say that! Rick will have a heart attack."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah I know. Well Kaye came by and got Ass Kicker sayin' she needed some girl time. If ya ask me Kaye is wantin' another baby herself."

Carol chuckled, "Oh Norm will love that! The two they have are almost grown."

Daryl leaned over rubbing his hand across her stomach, "How's our little hitchhiker?"

Carol leaned back on her hands so he could rub his hand over the large bump which was their baby, "I think he's asleep, he was kicking something awful a little bit ago, but now it's stopped."

Daryl sighed, looking out at their little community, people going from place to place, "I'm glad everything worked out like it did. You know with what ya did."

Carol sat up, leaning against his shoulder, "We had some great adventures didn't we. Like that first winter when we held up in the mall just the two of us."

Daryl chuckled, "I'm surprised we didn't end up with a kid before now, we spent a lot of time breakin' in that place."

Carol blushed, hiding her head in his shoulder, "Yup and then when we came here, remember how jealous you were when you introduced me as your friend and some of the guys thought I was single."

Daryl growled, "Don't remind my ass, I was fuckin' stupid as hell. Fixed that shit though didn't I? Marched ya right up to Norm and Kaye's door and told Norm to marry us."

Carol laughed, "Yup, poor man didn't know what the hell to do, he just looked at you and said do you love her? You said yes, then he asked me the same thing and then he shrugged, saying 'alright yous all married'."

Daryl turned his head kissing the side of her face, "That was the best damn weddin' I was ever at. Stop all those fuckers from lookin' at ya didn't it? Shit, this whole talk is pissin' me off and turnin' me on. Why don't we go in and break in our bed?"

Carol chuckled, "You really want too? I mean look at me."

Daryl growled, leaning over he took her down to the porch floor, hovering over her, "Hell yeah, that's my kid in there, ain't nothin' sexier than ya all heavy with my kid. Not to mention those tits of yours are like heaven on a damn stick. All full like that."

Carol smiled at him, running her hands through his hair, "That's because they're going to make milk soon."

Daryl's smile got wide, "Can't wait to have a little of that with my coffee. Might have to put the kid on formula because daddy might need some of that shit too."

Carol blushed, "What has gotten into you today?"

Daryl ducked his head, his cheeks red, "Well I was just over there workin' and I got to thinkin' that I have this hot ass wife that needed tendin' too."

Daryl stood up helping her up; he guided her toward the door of their cabin. "Come on woman, before the others get back. I swear I'm livin' with a bunch of cock blocks. Carol giggled as her husband led her into the house, her eyes going to the small sign that hung over the door that said 'Dixon'. It had taken till the end of the world, but she had everything she wanted and it all started with a little girl that got lost in the woods and her mother who was willing to sacrifice herself for another person's child and ended with a man with a damaged soul making them one.

**There you go! I hope I got your feels going! I think I might turn this into something, a multi chapter; it will be a while because honestly I have too many stories going right now, but I will. Enjoy your night tonight! CARYL ON! Kaye**


	17. Solitary (Part 1)

Chapter 17…Solitary

**Well here are my thoughts! There have been sooo many requests in PM box this morning to do something for you all to heal your CARYL feels after last night. So I won't list you all that requested this, but you know who you are. **

**Rick you're a douche bag, I love Rick, but damn what the hell was he thinking? He killed Shane for the better of the group, no one punished the Rickator? Carl, you know Rick's son killed a boy in cold blood, for the good of the group, no one punished him, oh sorry they took his weapons away and gave them back. Now Carol killed (don't even fucking get me started on how much that storyline pisses me off because it's OOC and they bitch about us fanfic writers) for the good of the group to protect everyone and now she's banished? WHAT? I'm sorry Rick didn't she pretty much raise your infant daughter? Don't even get me started on the fact that Carol takes care of fucking EVERYONE but you never see ANYONE, not even Daryl take care of her! She had a shit life before the ZA an abused wife, who survived. You know what if she's gone off the rails, she has a fucking right! No one said shit when Rick was out there in the yard humping the ghost of his dead wife! I have to tell you I think this is bullshit and I need my CARYL feels fixed too! But I'm soldiering on and will go down with the Ship.**

**So gather around ladies get a drink, smoke them if you got them. I'll meet you on the deck of our ship and write what I THINK the writers should do with this mess. Though I am really starting to miss Glenn Mazzara and think the writers are all doing crack! Don't even ask me what I think of Robert Kirkman right now! **

**So sit back and Momma Kaye will TRY to fix this, if only with my fan fic….CARYL ON!**

**-Smolder-**

The sound of the engine was the only thing she heard as she drove down the road. She had no idea where she was going, but Rick had made his choice, he wanted her gone.

No one asked her how she was, that wasn't something new. Before the world went to shit the neighbors would see the bruises or busted lips and overlook them. She had been trapped in that hell, weak and scared, with no one but her Sophia to comfort her.

She had lost her Sophia, her only reason for going on. She thought she would die after that, just curl up and wait for the walkers to come and take her to her fallen daughter. But then he stopped her, he pulled her back, pushing her to survive and thrive in the world they lived in.

Daryl.

She wiped at her eyes, just thinking about Daryl and his reaction made her wanted to give up. What would Rick tell them? Would he tell them what she did? Would he lie and tell them she was dead? Would Daryl even care?

There was a time, that she had dreamed of him coming to her, telling her that he felt the same way. But that time never came. They were friends and she was a fool to think he would a washed up older woman, who was apparently losing her damn mind.

She chuckled breaking the silence in the car. Ironic that Rick, who lost his shit for months, was the one to call her out on her mental state. But did anyone notice at the prison? Did they ask her if she was alright? No, oh there's Carol, she'll cook, she'll do laundry, she'll make sure that everything gets done. Good old Carol the work mule, always around to do what the group needed. She knew she was bitter, she knew she was jaded, but years of being unloved had done that to her. She wasn't who she use to be, she knew she deserved to be loved, by someone. She just wished that it had been Daryl.

She turned down a small dirt road and saw an old farm house, it was getting dark and she figured that was as good a place as any for the night. So she gripped the steering wheel hard and drove toward it, hoping that she would survive, knowing she would survive. Maybe this was her punishment, being alone in this world.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl pulled himself out of the van, he knew if he didn't find her he would end up killing Bob right the fuck there. He had no use for guys like him even before the world went to shit. But the rage inside him was bubbling up and he needed to look into Carol's eyes to receive the calm that he was lacking. Michonne was already talking to Rick, who looked up at him with regret in his eyes. His heart fluttered, was she sick, did she die while he was out there dealing with Tyreese's crazy ass shit and Bob's need for a bottle?

Daryl walked over to them, his face set hard, "What's goin' on?"

Rick looked at the man that he felt was like his brother, he knew he couldn't tell him the truth. If Daryl knew what he did, then he knew Daryl would leave, would go looking for her. He knew that the quiet man had loved Carol for a long time. The only two people who couldn't see it were Daryl and Carol. "Went on a run today to try and get some food and medicine. The disease has spread, it's much worse, so Carol and I went…..she didn't make it."

Daryl felt his heart shatter; he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. He handed the bag over of supplies over to Michonne and walked into the prison, leaving Rick and Michonne to stand there.

Michonne sighed, "I'll talk to him."

Rick shook his head no, "Just let him go for now."

Daryl walked into her cell, the cellblock was silent, almost everyone was in quarantine. He stepped in his heart racing, there were her things. Her basket of mending, her hobo bag with Sophia's doll, her clothes. He sat down on the bunk and pulled her pillow to his face, taking a deep breath of her scent, the tears started and he let them fall. He should've told her how much he cared about her. He should've told her that he wanted to be with her but was scared. He should've taken care of her like she deserved and now she was gone, killed doing what she always did, protect the group. He eased back on the bunk, his back hitting the cold wall and he stared ahead, trying to think of the calm her eyes always gave him, he would never see those eyes again.

**-Smolder-**

Rick had handed off the meds to Hershel, the man looked exhausted. He said that half the sick had already turned and he wasn't sure how many would be left when everything was said and done. Rick just nodded now wondering if Carol hadn't been right in the first place. Hershel had told him that he lost one of the Woodbury women that was acting as his nurse, because someone turned and bit her. This was a mess; it looked like they were losing the prison.

He went in search of Daryl and found him in Carol's cell. Rick stood there watching his friend, his heart aching for him. He stepped into the cell, his hands on his hips, "Carol told me before, that she killed Karen and Dave."

Daryl's head snapped up, "WHAT? You've got to be kidding me! There's no way Carol would do something like that!"

Rick sighed, "She said she did. I don't know why she did it, well she said to save the group, but she did it."

Daryl's head was spinning, his eyes were red rimmed when he looked up at Rick, "How is what she did different from Carl killin' that kid in the woods? She wasn't thinkin' right, she was tryin' to protect us all, that's all she ever fuckin' did and we all took her for granted. I TOOK HER FOR GRANTED!"

Rick sighed, pulling her watch from his pocket, he held it out to Daryl, "I got this off her, thought you might want it."

Daryl didn't say anything; he just took the watch from Rick and held it in his hands. Rick sighed leaving Daryl to his own thoughts. Daryl curled up on the bunk, staring at the watch. He knew what he had to do, what Carol would want him to do, he had to take care of Mikka and Lizzie. He brought the watch up to his lips, whispering into the empty cell, "I'll do right by ya woman, I promise."

**-Smolder-**

Luck was on her side when she went into the farm house, it was clear. She worked for an hour, bringing in just the things she needed; she parked the car facing out in case she needed to run. Then she worked for another hour barricading the doors. She covered the windows with blankets and settled herself on the couch, her flashlight in her hands. She ate a little and sat there, huddled under a blanket. Once in awhile she would hear a stray walker get near the house but nothing she couldn't handle.

She must have dozed off because when she awake she heard voices outside. She got up going to the window she saw a stocky Latino man with a gun make his way onto the porch. She tried to not draw attention to herself, but he saw the curtain move, he saw her clear blue eyes, "Hey! We're not here to hurt you."

Carol swallowed hard, walking over to the door she moved her makeshift barricade and opened it, her gun in her hand, "How do I know that?"

The man grinned, "Lady I'm a lot of things, but I'm not going to hurt a pretty lady. Are you alone?"

Carol heard Rick's words echo in her head, _you'll find a new group, one that doesn't know, make a fresh start._ Carol nodded, "Yeah I'm alone. I'm Carol." She held out her hand and the man shook it smiling wide.

"I'm Cesar, good to meet you Carol. Now we were just checking this house for anything of use, but if you want you can come back with us, we have a camp nearby."

Carol shifted nervously on her feet, "I don't know if that's a good idea. I've ran into some groups that….well aren't that friendly to women."

Cesar grinned, "Well lucky for you we're not like that, the governor runs a tight ship."

Carol's heart beat heavy in her chest, THE GOVERNOR. This was how she could make a mends for what she did. If she took down the governor she could save the whole group. She could make sure that Daryl was safe and that Mikka and Lizzie had a chance. Carol smiled, "Alright, I'm in."

**-Smolder-**

Daryl and Rick moved fast moving the ones that were still alive out of the cellblock. The antibiotics had been working on the ones like Lizzie and Glenn who weren't too far gone, but the others were falling like damn flies. Tyreese was ahead of them with Sasha in his arms, she was getting better, but still weak. There wasn't even a point in trying to kill all the walkers, that had once been part of their group. They just worked on getting the others out of there. The only thing they could do at this point was run and that was just what they planned on doing.

Once Cellblock A was locked down, they began loading up what they could to take with them. Daryl motioned to Mikka and Lizzie, "Ya two are with me. So help me get this truck ready. I'm gonna put my bike on the back, but I want ya two to get all the water ya can and bring it with us."

Mikka nodded, "Ok Mr. Daryl."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Lizzie, "Ya good kid?"

Lizzie was still weak from being sick, but Hershel had said she was on the road to recovery, "Yeah."

Daryl sighed he had no fucking idea what to do with kids, but for Carol he was going to fucking try. He watched the two as he got the bike into the bed of the truck. Once they were all loaded up he and Rick opened the gate for the last time. Michonne leading them on their horse, they took their much smaller group out into the world hoping to find a place that they could at least for the night hold up in. Daryl looked at the two girls next to him in the truck and gave them both a small smile. Mikka smiled back, leaning her head against Lizzie who just stared out the window. Daryl sighed; this was going to be one long ass journey.

**-Smolder-**

A month, that was how long Carol had been part of the governor's group. It was weird because they all seem so normal, like her group almost. She hadn't seen the governor yet, but she kept close to Martinez. She had to admit she liked the man, he was rough around the edges but he was to the point and did what needed to be done to keep their group going.

She had been put on runs and she had to admit she loved that with this group she had some kind of purpose besides being a slave. She knew what her end game was, she was still going to get close enough to kill the governor, but the man was still in the wind. Somewhere deep in the walls of the old power plant that they called home.

At night Carol would eat next to Martinez and listen the others talk about what they needed to find the next day. They had some people fall sick and she knew what they were doing. As soon as someone got sick they were removed from the group and never came back. She couldn't say she blamed them for taking care of them.

At night she would bunk down in an old office with Martinez and a few of the others. No one bothered anyone, they all seemed to be dealing with the hands they had. Carol would see Martinez pray before bed and she would look away. Her and God hadn't talked since Sophia, she didn't know why, she just couldn't.

On what was supposed to be a normal run, they made their way into a small town that Carol had never been in before. She worked alongside of Martinez clearing walkers and making their way into an old sporting goods store. She was inside near the front when she looked up to see Daryl standing at the window, his chest heaving, his eyes wide in disbelief.

They had found a small camping area and had been there for a few days. Hershel had fallen sick and they were all waiting to see if the man could pull through. They'd been on the run for a month, moving from place to place. Daryl, Tyreese, and Glenn had gone into town in hopes of getting more meds and anything they could use. Tyreese and Glenn took the pharmacy while Daryl took the sporting goods store. When he got there he saw movement in the store. He squinted hard, hiding behind a car and he saw a familiar head come up short graying hair with blue eyes. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he walked toward the store, not giving a shit what or who could see him.

He stood there watching her as she filled a bag. When she turned around and saw him their eyes locked and he knew she was real. He went for the door, but she ran to it locking it. He stood there staring at her in disbelief, Carol turned around hoping that Martinez was out of ear shot, "You have to get out of here, the governor is held up in a power plant nearby. Get them to safety. NOW GO!"

Daryl saw movement coming for toward Carol and hid against the wall of the store. Carol turned and smiled at Martinez, "You ready?"

Martinez chuckled, pulling Carol into a big hug, "Oh my, my _Caro_ we have found a good haul today! But then again I always do when I'm with you. This keeps up lady and I might just fall in love with your ass my good luck charm!"

He walked toward the door pulling it open, his arm still wrapped around Carol, "Come on the governor is going to be pleased with what we found."

Carol didn't look back, she just hoped that Daryl had listened to her and he was moving as far away from them as he could. She closed her eyes and snuggled a little into Cesar's side, hoping the warm from the man next to her, would help the part of her heart that was being ripped apart by seeing the man she loved.

Daryl watched as Carol and Martinez got into the truck across the street and drove away. She was alive. Rick said she was dead, but she was alive and she was with Martinez. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he didn't care what Rick said she did, she didn't deserve to be with that mad man's group. He took off toward the pharmacy they needed to get back and he and Rick were going to have a long ass talk, Dixon style.

**Ok, you guys, there's part one, just because I know you want more. I'm already working on the next part, should be up soon. Let me know what you think! REVIEW ME!**


	18. Solitary (Part 2) TIssue warnings

Chapter 18….Solitary (Part 2)

**Ok, thank you guys so much! I have had so many PMs and emails asking how I am! That warms my damn heart so much. I know it's a show, they aren't a real couple, I know maybe I'm regressing a bit I get that. But just having you guys that are in the same boat (get it a shipper joke) ask if I'm ok instead of me cheering you guys up, it warmed my heart! Thank you! Love you guys!**

**WE WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! Meet me on the deck, we can have drinks and wear our knee high kick ass boots in honor of the QUEEN and listen to the band play while we go down! **

**I've had several people say they want a reaction out of Daryl. I say with the way this season has gone, we figure he won't and if he does we get a moment to be happy. We had the first two minutes of the new season to sigh and be happy and then it was like the rug got pulled out from under us and that is sooooo NOT COOL! I miss Glen Mazzara!**

**-Smolder-**

Carol walked behind Martinez the man was taking her to a part of the plant she had never been in before. He turned around smiling at her, his hand slipping into hers, "Just stay back and don't say much _Caro, _I'm going to introduce you to him, but he's….well he's intense."

Carol just gave his hand a squeeze and nodded to him, she could do this. She could get in close to this asshole and make sure that her group was safe. She had too. For HIM.

Martinez opened the door and Carol was stuck by the smell, it smelled like walkers. She walked into the room and saw there were two walkers chained to the far wall, their arms and mouths were gone, they pulled lazily at the chains, but that was all.

Martinez stopped short and Carol saw there was a man sitting with his back to them. "Governor, we found the items you were looking for."

Carol held her breath, trying to keep her face blank as the governor turned in the chair. A smile spread across his bearded face, "Well done Martinez…..well who is this?"

Martinez smiled looking back at Carol, "This is Carol, the one I told you about. She's been doing great on the runs and if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have found your supplies."

The governor stood up and Carol was blown away by how tall he was. He smiled at her, "Well, Carol, it's wonderful to have you on the team." The governor walked toward her holding out his hand.

Carol put her hand in his and fought the urge to shutter, "Thank you governor it's an honor to meet you."

The governor laughed, his other hand going over hers, softly stroking it, "Well it's nice to see some ladies of determination here in this new world. Martinez tells me you're excellent with a rifle and have good instincts. Wish we had more like you."

Carol forced a blush, "Oh well, I just do what I can to survive, that's all. It's been hard, since I lost my daughter." Carol knew what she was doing, she was playing on his own lost that Michonne had shared with them of his own daughter.

The governor's face went hard, his hand squeezing hers a little, "Daughters are such a blessing and when we lose one it's hard. I'm sorry for your loss."

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "Thank you."

The governor let her hand drop, "You know what Martinez, why don't you and Carol join me for dinner tonight. I'd like to go over a few things with you and get to know Carol more."

Martinez looked nervously at Carol, he didn't like this. He liked Carol, she was a good kind woman and he really didn't want to have the governor pay her so much attention. He forced a smile, "Sure no problem."

The governor winked at Carol, "Alright I'll see you dinner." Martinez grabbed Carol's arm ushering her out of the room, but the governor yelled after them, "Martinez, make sure Carol finds something pretty to wear."

Martinez felt his blood run cold, "Sure thing governor."

Once they were out in the hallway he spun Carol around, "What are you doing?"

Carol shook her head, "I….I thought I supposed to be nice….I'm sorry."

Martinez, drug her down the hallway, shoving her into a supply closet, "He's unstable _Caro,_ you can't talk to him about your daughter. No matter what you do! He's going to suck you in and then he'll kill you!"

Carol sighed leaning against her friend's chest, "I promise, I won't do anything to set him off."

Martinez closed his eyes and buried his nose into her hair, taking in her scent, "I can't lose you Carol. Please."

Carol felt her heart race; they were so close, this was wrong. This felt wrong, this wasn't Daryl and Martinez was still mourning his wife and daughter. She patted his chest and pushed away from him, leaving the closet and Martinez to deal with his own feelings, she knew what she had to do. She just wished Daryl would know what kind of sacrifice she was making, the one she already made all in the name to protect the people she loved.

**-Smolder- (for this scene think of Daryl with Bob last night! Hot stuff)**

Daryl didn't say anything as they pulled up to their camp. When he got out Rick came walking toward them, "How did it go?"

Daryl felt like someone had let him off a leash, he could hear Merle chuckling in his ear as he launched himself at Rick, slamming the man back into the hood of the car, "YOU SAID SHE WAS DEAD!"

Rick's eyes went wide, his hands up, "Whoa, hold up Daryl, what the hell?"

Glenn and Tyreese were trying to pull Daryl off Rick, but the rage running through his veins made him stronger than normal, "YOU SAID SHE DIED! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

Rick's head snapped back as one of Daryl's fist connected with his face. Daryl felt Tyreese and Glenn finally get a good hold on him and he went crashing to the ground under Tyreese and Glenn.

Rick stood up, "It's alright, LET HIM UP."

Tyreese and Glenn stood up; everyone in camp was now watching the scene play out. Daryl stood up his chest heaving, his hand over his buck knife, "YOU ASSHOLE! How are you any better than her? Tell me that? You fuckin' killed Shane, you were goin' to hand over Michonne and not blink a damn eye. Hell your boy killed Noah, Karen's son in the damn woods and what ya took his fuckin' gun away and gave him a slap on the wrists! But Carol, OUR CAROL, who took care of ALL YA assholes, she does what she thinks is right and kills them tryin' to stop the spread of that sickness and ya LEAVE HER?"

Tyreese stood there his head spinning, "Carol killed Karen and Dave?"

The whole camp went silent. Rick bowed his head, "I figured out it was Carol. When I asked her she said she killed them. I did what I thought was best for the group."

Lizzie choked on a sob, stepping forward, "Carol didn't kill them…"

Rick looked at the little girl, "What? She said she did sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Lizzie shook her head, looking over at Daryl, "I killed them, or I tried to kill them. Carol found me, she had to put them down and then she covered for me. I did it."

Carl stepped up, his face bright red, "NO! Lizzie didn't do this I did! I killed them because they were a threat to the group! To JUDITH!"

Mikka stepped forward slowly, her little fists at her sides, "I did it. I killed them."

Rick sighed, "That's enough!"

Beth watched the group, Judith on her hip, "I killed them, I had too. I knew daddy would end up taking care of everyone and now he's sick, I didn't act quick enough."

Rick groaned, "Ok, if that's true tell me what did we find with the bodies?"

Beth stared right at Rick, "Two red gas cans."

She turned and walked away, no one said anything. Tyreese looked around at his sister, "These fucking people are CRAZY!" He stalked off into the woods Sasha on his heels.

Daryl looked at Rick, pointing his finger into his chest, "YOU MAKE THIS SHIT RIGHT! She's with the governor's group. She warned me said he's held up at some fucking power plant! If something happens to her, I WILL TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR ASS!"

Rick sighed watching as Daryl stormed away. Glenn looked at Rick, "You didn't want to make the calls anymore, REMEMBER THAT? Now we got kids, KIDS RICK saying they killed Karen and Dave, what the fuck were you thinking?"

Rick stood there by himself, he didn't know what to say, he saw the look in his own son's eyes. He might have sent Carol out there alone, but he was the one alone and he had to live what the choices he made.

**-Smolder-**

Carol stood smoothing her sundress down that Martinez had found for her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her mind going back to the moment that all this started. Maybe this was where she was supposed to be, her finally gift to the group, killing the governor. She closed her eyes and saw that day in her mind, what she did, who she was protecting. She hoped the others never found out what she did, she hoped that Tyreese never found out who really killed Karen and Dave. She was counting on Daryl to keep them safe, she knew he would.

_Carol had just left the meeting; she headed to the cantina and helped the other women with lunch. Karen and Dave were safely in cellblock A and she was hoping that the kids wouldn't get this sickness. She was just getting ready to go look for Mikka and Lizzie when Mikka came running up to her, pulling on her hand, "You have to come. Please!"_

_Carol let Mikka drag her to cellblock A where Carl stood with Lizzie outside of one of the cells, "What are you kids doing? You can't be down here!"_

_Carl swallowed hard, "We didn't know who else to get." He pointed into the cell and Carol looked inside. There sitting on the floor next to Karen's dead body was Beth, the girl had blood all over her hands and she was rocking back and forth._

_Carol put her hand over her mouth, she looked into Dave's cell and saw he had suffered the same fate, "Oh God, who did this?"_

_Carl sighed, "Beth, I followed her down here and I couldn't get to her in time. She just kept saying she had to keep everyone safe. She couldn't lose anyone else."_

_Carol shook her head, "Ok, we can do this, we can deal with this." Carol looked at Beth, the young girl had been slowly pulling away from everyone, she was distance, almost cold. Daryl had told her that when he told Beth about Zach she didn't even really react. Well she finally did and it was going to be the end of the group. She had to think fast, she turned to Carl, "Go get me two full gas cans. Lizzie and Mikka I need you to take Beth up to the showers and get her cleaned up and put her in her cell. GO!"_

_Carol stared at the bodies knowing there was only way to cover this up. She couldn't let Hershel lose Beth and Beth couldn't take losing anymore. She had to protect the young girl._

_After she had drug the bodies out of the cellblock she waited, all the kids coming back. Beth wasn't crying anymore and she was cleaned up. Carol stared at her, "Beth honey, you should go rest."_

_Beth shook her head, "NO, I did this, I'll finish this."_

_Carol grabbed her arms, "NO, if they find out they will make you leave! Or kill you! I can't have that." She brushed some of Beth's hair from her face, "This is what we're going to do. IF anyone figures out that it's one of you deny it. Say it wasn't you. I'll take the blame for this."_

_Carl shook his head, "NO, NO WAY! We can't do without you Carol."_

_Mikka whimpered grabbing onto Carol, "NO! What will we do?"_

_Carol sighed, she had no one, she promised to take care of Mikka and Lizzie, but other than that if she was gone no one would really miss her. She loved these kids, all of them and she had to protect them. She closed her eyes for a minute and steeled herself. "We have to be strong, all of us. If something happens to me I know Daryl will look out for all of you. Now you heard me, go on, make sure other people see you. You'll need an alibi. GO!"_

_Beth lingered at the door, her eyes welling with tears, "I really thought it was for the best."_

_Carol nodded, tossing gas on the bodies, "I know, go on. Remember what I said, not a word Beth."_

Martinez rapped on the door bringing her out of her own thoughts, he smiled at her, "You look great _Caro_."

Carol smiled, "Well we better not be late."

**-Smolder-**

Daryl eyed Beth from across the camp; he had spent the last hour talking to Lizzie and Mikka both girls saying that they killed Karen and Dave. Carl wasn't going down easy either, he just wouldn't talk, he would shrug and walk away. Daryl walked over and sat down next to Beth, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "So you did it to protect your dad?"

Beth looked over at him, "She covered for me, they covered for me. I did it; I couldn't lose my dad or Maggie. They're all I have left. What if Judith got sick? I couldn't….I had too."

Daryl sighed, "I know ya did it, because ya knew about the gas cans."

Beth huffed, "We all did. Carol burnt the bodies but I killed them. It was me."

Carl walked over his chest heaving, "SHUT UP BETH! WE promised!"

Daryl stood up looking at the boy, "How could you?"

Carl's head snapped up so he looked at him, "How could I what?"

"How could you do that to her? She took care of you."

Carl snorted, "She took care of all of us and no one paid her a minute of attention, not even you. None of us ever asked her if she needed something. WE just took what she gave and didn't even say thank you. She was the one who held this group together and now look at us."

Daryl watched as the boy stormed away. He bowed his head, the kid was right, they had all failed her, him especially.

**-Smolder-**

Laughter filled the air in the small room where the governor took his dinner. Martinez poured Carol another glass of wine and she smiled at the two men. She couldn't believe that she was the one to be in the lion's den, she was the one who got this close. She could feel the buck knife that Daryl gave her digging into her leg where she had taped it. She would find her opening and then she would do it.

A soft knock came to the door and the governor looked at Martinez, "Would you see what they want?"

Martinez nodded walking over he opened the door talking quietly to someone. Martinez came back in, "Small group of biters, come on Carol, we'll take care of them."

The governor leaned back in his chair, "Oh just leave the lady here. When you're done come back, I think they made apple cobbler for dessert."

Martinez shot Carol a look and left the room. The governor smiled, "So now Carol tell me about your daughter."

**-Smolder-**

Daryl had been up half the night, he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew what he had to do, but he had the girls to think of. He finally gave in and got up, making sure the girls were asleep as he slipped from the tent. Michonne was on watch and she nodded to him. He walked over and stood there, his hands shoved in his pockets, "I need to go get her."

Michonne nodded, "Yes you do. What about the girls?"

Daryl sighed, "Do you think that Glenn and Maggie would keep an eye on them?"

Michonne nodded, "What about me?"

Daryl looked into her eyes, "I was hoping you would come with me."

Michonne smiled so wide it almost made Daryl shiver, they were going to get her and then they were bringing her home.

**-Smolder-**

Carol tried not to shudder as his lips moved against her neck, this was the plan that Andrea should've carried out, but she had been too blinded to him. Carol was not. She knew what kind of man he was, she knew because she had been married to a man like him for fifteen long years. She closed her eyes as his hand slipped up to cup her breast. When his lips found hers again, she reached in between her legs working the knife out from underneath the tape. When she found it, she pulled it out slowly, trying to distract him with her other hand which was working his cock up and down. She had been sweet; she had talked about Sophia, getting him to open up about Penny. She had held him as he cried and when he kissed her, she knew she had him.

She closed her eyes and pictured Daryl as she plunged the knife into the base of his neck, but she wasn't fast enough and she had missed the mark. He would die, but he'd come back. She pushed away from him, blood pouring down his body from the wound she had given him. The governor moved fast, his gun coming out and he fired once, hitting her in the lower stomach. Carol gritted her teeth against the pain, pulling herself from the floor she walked over pulling the knife from his neck and she stabbed him in his good eye making sure the reign of the governor was over.

She held her stomach as she made her way out of the room. She moved down the hall, trying not to leave a trail for anyone who might come looking for her. She stumbled out into the night, she had no weapon and she was bleeding out. She could feel her body shutting down. But she had done it; she had made sure that Daryl was safe. She chuckled to herself thinking that Merle would've been proud. She just wanted to get to the woods. The woods which reminder her of him.

She stumbled, falling to the ground, she looked at her hand in the moonlight, it was black with her blood. It wouldn't be long. She closed her eyes, letting herself think of the daughter she lost and she prayed, she prayed that God would forgive her all her sins and let her be with her little girl. But most of all she prayed for Daryl, that he would be happy and find happiness, where ever that led him. As she slipped off into darkness, she thought she heard his voice. She reached out, thinking she could feel his face, "Daryl, I love you." Her words floating in the air, not realizing that he had found her and he was with her…..

**Ok, I'm working on part 3! Tell me how I did! Review me babies! I'm ready for it! Next chapter, they found each other…..Go TEAM CARYL.**


	19. Solitary (Part 3)

Chapter 19…Solitary (Part 3)

**Teeeheee….I'm feeling really evil today…I have to say! Lots of Rick hate out there on the net today. I'm really glad to see that. A lot more people jumping to the Carol ship and I think we have nothing to worry about with Michonne and Daryl, it's just friendship. Yes they are all OOC this year, must be the new writers under the direction of Kirkman….that man just hates our girl, look at what he did to her in the comic book. Anywhoo….here we go!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl and Michonne had woke up Glenn and told them what they were doing. The man wanted to go with them, but Daryl asked him to please keep watch over the kids till he got back. He didn't need to worry about them and honestly Glenn and Maggie were the only two he trusted at this point. Tyreese was acting like a crazy man and Rick had left the damn planet in his own head.

So they drove in the dark following a map that Hershel, who was now doing better, had marked the only power plant he knew of. Daryl was thankful for the moon that was shining bright that night because when they got close they could make out the outline of the power plant. Michonne stopped the car, "We'll walk from here."

They moved through the woods silently, the two of them ready for whatever it was they would face. As they got closer, Daryl heard movement to the left of them, at first he thought it was a walker, but then he heard a soft whimpering that he knew. He took off toward the sound, Michonne running to keep up with him. When he got into the clearing he saw her, the moon shining on her face, he knew by the way the black was moving up her dress she was wearing that she was bleeding. He slid on his knees to her, cupping her face in his hands, "CAROL! CAROL! DAMN IT NOT LIKE THIS!"

She didn't open her eyes but she reached out touching his scruff softly, "Daryl, I love you." His heart filled and his mind went on overdrive as her hand fell limp to her side.

Daryl shook his head, "NO, NO, NO!" He tore off his own shirt, shoving it against her stomach. Then with Michonne's help he scooped her up, running back toward the car, he had to get her to Hershel, he had to save her. I wouldn't screw this up, he wouldn't lose her again. He had to save her, for himself as much as her.

When he got her into the car, he got in with her, sitting behind her, he cradled her, holding the his now soaked shirt against her wound, kissing her head softly, "Come on woman, don't do this. We don't quit, we survive. Don't you fuckin' stop breathin'. I can't lose you too!" His words echoing in the car, reminding him of the day she said that to him at the farm. It hit him then, that she had loved him all this time. He fought with the tears in his eyes, focusing all his might on willing her to live.

Michonne looked in the rear view mirror, knowing that they didn't have much time. She switched on the headlights, not caring who saw them, she sped toward camp. Hoping that they would be able to save the woman, who was fading fast in the hunter's arms.

**-Smolder-**

Rick was on watch when the car came speeding into camp. He ran over in time to see Michonne open the back door, helping Daryl move a limp Carol from the car. Daryl looked at Rick, his face full of anger, "GET HERSHEL NOW!"

Rick ran to the Greene's tent, "HERSHEL, they found Carol, she's hurt!"

The man even though recovering shoved on his prosethic leg and was moving in a flash. He walked over to where Daryl had her laying on top of an old picnic table. Daryl looked up at him, his eyes pleading, "Please, I can't lose her."

Hershel nodded, looking at Maggie, "Get my bag, get me all the light we can find."

Tyreese stood there watching them work on the woman, he stepped forward his gun raised, "Step away from her."

Every head turned to look at the man, "She's a murder, she doesn't get help. She's been dealt her death sentence just like Karen was, let her bleed out."

Daryl stood in front of Carol's body, "NO, she didn't do this. She covered for the kids. Don't you see that?"

Tyreese shook his head, "NO, she said she did it! Now step away from her, I don't want to kill anyone, but I will if it means I avenge Karen!"

Sasha moved closer to her brother, "Ty this isn't you. This isn't what we do. I don't think Carol did this either. You have to put the gun down. Let them help her, it's alright, you're not thinking clearly."

Tyreese growled, "I'm thinking just FINE! LET HER BLEED OUT!"

Carl stepped in front of Daryl, walking slowly toward Tyreese, "Then you'll have to kill me. I'm not letting you do this. Carol has taken care of all of us. We all owe her for the things she has given up and things we never thanked her for. So go ahead and shot me."

Lizzie and Mikka jumped in front of Carl, Mikka's little chin going up, "Shot me too, because if you kill her I have nothing left. My daddy gave me to her to protect and that's what she did. Go ahead."

Tyreese's hand started to shake and then a soft voice came from behind him, "She wore a bracelet, it said 'Stay Strong' on it, it was green."

Tyreese turned around to stare into the blue eyes of Beth Greene, he shook his head, "Anyone would know that."

Beth nodded, her chin trembling, "Yeah, but it had her son's name written on the inside in marker. Only someone that killed her would notice that. I did this, to protect everyone and Carol said she did to protect me. So go ahead you want revenge, kill me."

Tyreese brought the gun up, it almost touched Beth's forehead and the girl closed her eyes, "Father forgive me for my sins; protect me as I join your embrace."

Tyreese felt tears welling in his eyes; he stared at the girl in front of him and knew he couldn't do it. He let the gun fall and his sister grabbed him, hugging him close as he sank to the ground in tears.

Maggie ran to Beth pulling her into her arms, holding on the girl as hard as she could.

Daryl turned around and looked at Hershel, his eyes were filled with tears, his voice cracking, "Come on people, I need light."

**-Smolder-**

Hershel worked with Bob for two hours, the sun coming up on them as they searched Carol's stomach for the bullet. When they found it, they closed her up and prayed for the best. Rick stayed away from the group as they all held a silent vigil outside of Daryl's tent. They had moved Carol in there after Bob and Hershel were done. Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne had gone on a run to find IV fluids and antibiotics for Carol. Everyone held their breath waiting for her to wake up.

Daryl didn't leave her side, he sent the kids out, telling them to stay close to camp with Carl. He didn't want them there if she turned. He wouldn't let them handcuff her; he said he would be fine. He just held her hand, staring at her pale face, wishing she would open her eyes.

He heard a noise at the tent flap and looked over to see Mikka standing there, her little voice was soft, "When I was sick, when we first came to the prison, Carol sang to me. Maybe if you sing to her Mr. Daryl. Maybe it will wake her up."

Daryl huffed, "I don't sing kid."

Mikka sighed, "Alright, but it might help."

Daryl watched the little girl go, his heart breaking. He knew if he had to end Carol, he would follow her. He knew that Maggie and Glenn would take care of Mikka and Lizzie. He just couldn't go on if this world didn't have Carol in it, in it with him.

Michonne and the others returned, with Martinez in tow. The fight that broke out was epic, Rick and Daryl going after the man, only to get a katana sword in their face, "HE'S HERE TO HELP! He had medical supplies! He wanted to know how she is. The governor's dead, Carol killed him last night."

Daryl and Rick looked at Martinez the man nodding his head, "She killed him last night, stabbed him in the neck, she freed me. I've been stuck with him since he went on the war path killing all those people last fall. I care about Carol. Just please when I ran into them in town, they told me what they were looking for. The power plant is empty, people cleared out as soon as he was dead. Just take this, it should help." He handed the bag to Daryl, who opened it to see IV fluids, pain killers, and antibiotics. Daryl took it to Hershel and the man set to work getting Carol everything she needed.

Darkness fell and the camp stayed quiet, everyone still waiting for some sign from Carol. Some sign that she would wake up. Daryl sat beside her, holding her hand, kissing her knuckles from time to time. He chuckled, wiping at his eyes, "You're lovin' this shit ain't ya? All this attention and me kissin' ya? I'll tell ya what if ya wake up I'll give ya a right and proper kiss, just open those eyes and be here with me. Please Carol, I can't do this alone. Not this. Please."

He brushed aside a few of her stray curls and thought about what Mikka said, he didn't care anymore if he seemed like a pussy, if singing was going to do it, he'd fucking sing. He wracked his brain and came up with an old Nickelback song, "Lullaby". Daryl laid down next to her, nestling his head close to hers, still holding her hand close to his lips, giving it soft kisses, "_So just give it one more try to a lullaby, And turn this up on the radio, If you can hear me now I'm reaching out, To let you know that you're not alone, And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone, So just close your eyes, Oh, honey here comes a lullaby, Your very own lullaby."_

Daryl laid there, his eyes heavy, he was afraid to go to sleep. If she died, he didn't want her to be alone, so he laid there, his hand still in hers, his eyes fixed on the gentle raise and fall of her chest, at least she was still there.

**-Smolder-**

Carol's eyes fluttered open and she was confused, she didn't know how she got into a tent. Then a familiar scent filled her nose and she knew he was there. She felt a hot blinding pain in her stomach, but she bit down the pain, turning her head she looked over to see Daryl sleeping with his head almost on her shoulder his hand had a death grip on hers. Her hand shook as she reached over her body to touch his face, to make sure he was real.

Daryl's eyes snapped open and he stared into her clear ocean blue ones. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he leaned in, not caring anymore, his lips burned as they hit hers. Carol closed her eyes, letting him kiss her; he broke away from the kiss and cupped her face, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. I'm sick of thinking you're dead, or finding you half dead."

Carol nodded, her voice dry and cracking, "How did you find me?"

Daryl smiled at her, his hands still on her face, "Woman don't you know there ain't NOWHERE I can't find you. This thing between us, whatever the fuck it is, it's forever and no one can stop that."

Carol felt tears in her eyes as he leaned in again, kissing her softly. He pulled back his face looked tired, she knew he must have been worried sick about her, "Don't go nowhere, I've got to get Hershel and Bob."

Carol watched as he ran to the tent flap throwing it back, "HERSHEL! BOB! SHE'S AWAKE!"

He was back to her in a flash and she chuckled, holding her stomach, "I thought you said you'd be back, you never left."

Daryl smirked at her, "That's as fuckin' far away as I'm plannin' on goin' from now on."

Carol smiled, her hand going to his scruff, "I love you."

Daryl blushed, ducking his head, "I fuckin' love ya too, but if ya ever pull shit like this again, you and me are gonna have issues."

Carol nodded, as Hershel and Bob came in, the two men wearing big smiles. Hershel made it to her first, "Well it's about time little lady. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

Carol looked over at Daryl, a smile on her face, "I had a great lullaby it seemed to fix me right up."

Daryl blushed, she had heard him. He stood back and watched as Hershel and Bob worked on her. She was awake and he could work with that.

**OK, I have to go run errands, but I'm giving you part 3 now! I will finish this up when I get back! You will have part 4 and some wonderful CARYL SMUT and yes I hope you all REVIEW! It makes my shipper heart knit back together!**


	20. Solitary (Part 4)

Chapter 20….Solitary (Part 4)

**Well here we go bringing this to a close. I will try to update on Mr. Dixon today, but I must go over and do some work on my SOA fics first. But I had to get this out to you! Over 10,000 words today my love letter for all of you and my hope that CARYL is still burning in your hearts. Melissa McBride is a goddess and I bow down to our QUEEN hoping that this season won't just be about ripping out our hearts but about her character finally getting some damn happiness, ie DARYL! CARYL ON my sisters and if this ship is sinking I'll be on the deck, listening to the band with my dead girls club with a rum and coke in my hand and a smoke in the other, come and join us! STAY STRONG!**

**This is how they could give Daryl and Carol a spin off show…..I KNOW LOTS OF GIRLS THAT WOULD WATCH! Just my two cents!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stayed away from Rick; he wouldn't even go near the man the three weeks it took Carol to recover. The group was tense and everyone was talking about where they wanted to go. Tyreese and Sasha left in the middle of the night, with Bob. They didn't really say anything to anyone, they just left. Rick didn't say anything, he just went along with what needed done in that moment.

Daryl hovered over Carol, only going so far from her before he would start to feel panic in his throat. He knew he had to come to a decision and he had to do it soon. He didn't feel like they could stay with the group any longer. He heard them talking at night, Rick wanted to head toward Virginia, but Daryl thought West was the best way to go, less people, less chance of walker herds like they'd been seeing. He didn't talk about it with Carol; he just kept watch over her and the kids, knowing in his heart that she would go along with anything he decided.

The morning came that Rick gathered everyone together, "Well now that Carol is back on her feet, I think we should move on. We've been talking about Virginia and I think that's the best route to take. But I want to talk it over with you all."

Hershel looked around at his family, "Well Beth and I will come with you, you've gotten us this far. I can't speak for Glenn and Maggie."

Glenn sighed, "We'll go with you, but we want a say in how this group is ran from now on. We don't leave people behind and we don't go behind the groups back, for ANYTHING."

Rick nodded, "Ok, I agree, we all have a say in what happens in this group." Rick looked up at Daryl, "Daryl? What about you and Carol?"

Daryl was standing by Carol and he took her hand, "We're goin' West, any of ya are welcome to join us, but that's what my family is doin'. Sorry, just think it's best."

Glenn stood up shaking his head, "Come on Daryl, we need you!"

Daryl sighed, "You don't need me, Michonne can hunt, I taught her all I know. Hell ya can hunt too, so can Maggie. No, we're headin' West, I'm sorry; we'll miss ya all but we can't stay with ya."

Maggie stood up next to Glenn, giving him a shoulder squeeze, "We understand, we'll miss y'all but we understand."

Daryl gave her a stiff nod, he didn't look at Carol to see what her reaction was, she just squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was with him. He looked over at his woman and their kids, "We best pack up then."

**-Smolder-**

Carol packed up the tent, getting it into the truck. The girls were busy talking to Carl and Beth, both girls were sad they were leaving the only friends they had. But Carol knew this was for the best, she knew that Daryl was right, she couldn't stay there with Rick. He would always think that she did kill Karen and David; he would always second guess every move she made. Yes, leaving was for the best, at least she would be with Daryl and the kids.

Daryl.

She wasn't sure what they were but she knew that something had changed between them. He was always touching her now, no matter who was around. It was small things like his hand on her back, or holding her hand and that kiss the day she woke up. That kiss was on replay in her head, though it hadn't happened again, she knew in her heart that something was different and she felt herself doing something she hadn't in a long while, she was hoping.

Rick walked up to Daryl as he took part of the supplies that Maggie and Michonne had set aside for them, "I don't want you to go, please brother, we can work this out."

Daryl looked up at him, his eyes set hard, "You don't need me and I don't come alone anymore, I got Carol and the kids. We both know that Carol and ya ain't ever gonna be alright and I ain't ever gonna be alright with what ya did. I get part of why ya did it, tryin' to save her from Ty. But ya told me she was dead, ya did that to keep me here. That's somethin' that not even Merle would've done. Nah, we ain't brothers, I thank ya for all ya did for me, but we ain't nothin' to each other."

Daryl put his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his bow, he walked across the camp and headed to the truck where Carol and the kids were saying good bye to everyone. Carol turned and looked at Rick, giving him a soft smile she waved and got in the truck. It was the last time Rick Grimmes would ever seen them again.

**-Smolder-**

Live on the road with two kids was more like hell than Daryl had thought, but he gritted his teeth and tried to hold his shit together. They had several close calls on the road, one time Mikka was using the bathroom and wasn't paying attention, if Carol hadn't seen the walker she would have been dead. Another time Lizzie went to take down a walker and ended up falling on top of it and another walker grabbed her, Daryl got there in time by putting an arrow through the second walker's head. He and Carol worked harder than they had ever worked in their lives, but it seemed to work out fine. Most days Daryl found himself wondering why he didn't take her out of the prison with Merle, when he first found Merle. His brother would be alive and they would all be together, but that was his mistake.

He meant what he said to Andrea when she was dying, you can't get along without people. But now Daryl realized you couldn't get along without the right people by your side. He was glad that he made the choice he did, no matter what the future held for them, they were together.

**-Smolder-**

They made Kansas several months after they left the original group. It was almost maddening to Daryl to stand there looking out on the plains, there was nothing but grass for as far as the eye could see. He had found an old tourist map at a rest stop and found on the map Fort Hays near the Smoky Mountain Trail would be their new home. Daryl just hoped that no one was there when they got there.

Pulling up slowly toward the big wooden fences Daryl looked over at Carol, "Well what'cha think?"

Carol sighed, "Well we can leave the kids here and go in and see what we're dealing with. It's hard to tell when we can't see over the wall."

Daryl nodded, getting out of the truck, he got one of the small handguns from the back and gave one to Lizzie, "Don't, I mean DON'T fire unless ya gotta, ya hear me?"

Lizzie nodded, "Yes sir, I promise."

Carol kissed both girls on the top of their heads, "We'll be right back, just stay down and out of sight."

As they approached the wall Daryl took Carol's hand, giving it a squeeze, "Stay behind me alright?"

Carol nodded following him to the visitor's center that seemed to be the entrance to the fort. Daryl busted in the door and the two of them made quick work of three walkers there and slowly made their way into the fort. When they got into the yard Carol smiled at him, "It's beautiful."

Daryl nodded, "Let's check these buildings before we get too excited."

After two hours they had gone through the whole place, only finding a handful of walkers. They walked the perimeter and made sure that the wall was sound all the way around and it was. Daryl picked a small officer's house near the wall, that way he could get on the wall if he needed too.

The girls loved it, running around the yard as Daryl and Carol closed the gate to the wall. Daryl put his arm around Carol, pulling her into his side, "Welcome home woman."

She looked up at him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home Daryl."

**-Smolder-**

That night Carol settled the kids into the smaller bedroom, she didn't know where Daryl was sleeping, but she figured just like Daryl always did, he would let her know in his own way. She went into her bedroom, pouring a little water in a bowl she cleaned up and got ready for bed. She slipped into a pair of old sweats and a tee shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed she was rubbing lavender lotion into her skin when she noticed Daryl standing at the door. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hey."

Daryl just stared at her, his eyes raking over her in a way she had never seen before. Carol had to look away she knew she was blushing, damn this man had power over her. Carol blew out the candle and eased herself under the covers, her heart hammering in her ears as she heard him come around to the other side of the bed.

Daryl had no fucking clue what he was doing at this point. It had been years since he'd been with a woman and honestly those were more like jacking off while inside someone. He pulled off his shirt and toed off his boots, pushing off his pants, he got into the bed naked, hoping he was going to screw everything up, but he had to know. Daryl moved, positioning himself over her, his hand brushing her unruly curls from her face.

She blushed laughing nervously, "What are you doing?"

Daryl brushed a stray hair from her face, "Lookin' at ya. Why ain't allow or somethin'?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "I feel silly." She started to get up but Daryl put his hand on her stomach holding her down. Carol swallowed hard, watching his handsome face as he looked intently into hers. She had no idea what to do this situation; she had only ever been with Ed and the idea of being with Daryl excited and scared the hell out of her. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he was sorry for coming all the way out here with her and the kids? He was kind of stuck with them now; she didn't want him to ever regret anything, when it came to her.

Daryl's eyes changed for a minute and then he nodded, "Ain't nothin' to feel silly about, you're beautiful." Then his lips brushed her, soft and gentle moving against hers. Her hands went to his hair, tangling in her fingers. When she moaned he took the chance to deepen the kiss, loving how her body was reacting to him. Her scent of lavender filled his nose as he shifted a little so he was almost on top of her, but not quite.

When he broke the kiss, Carol was almost panting, "Daryl?"

He smirked, "Carol?"

Carol smiled, her hand brushing the hair from his eyes, "Why me? Why did you stay with me, stick with me?" Her eyes searched his, looking for any sign as to why he would want a woman like her.

Daryl looked at her, his throat felt dry, "Cuz ya don't see what I see, that's why." His lips found hers again and they kissed lazily like old lovers that had found each other after years. His hand went to her stomach; pushing up her shirt loving the feel of her soft skin under his hand.

Daryl inched his hand up her shirt, feeling her body come alive as he cupped her breast. They both groaned at the connect, Daryl's hand squeezing the soft flesh, his thumb rolling over the hardened peak of her nipple.

He moved so he was laying in-between her legs and he hovered over her, looking at her face, "Carol? I'm gonna kiss ya some more."

Carol nodded, her arms already going around his neck, as his lips touched hers she couldn't believe the man that was above her, the way his hands moved on her skin, the way he was gentle with her, almost treating her like she might break. She melted back into the bed and let his hot hard body melt into hers. It was like they were made for each other as their mouths moved together, soft whimpers and moans filling the air as his hand crept up back under her shirt to cup one of her breasts in his hand. Carol arched into the touch, his hand going into her cup and it was his turn to groan.

Carol pushed him back a little and he thought for a second that he had done something wrong, but she just kissed his lips quickly, pulling her night shirt over her head. Reaching back with shaking hands she unhooked her bra and laid back on the bed, her body shaking as he stared down at her. She looked like she belonged there, laying there underneath him, like she was his payoff for all the years he suffered. He had never been so hard in his life, but he wanted to take his time make this special.

He slowly lowered himself back on top of her, his mouth finding her nipple and he sucked and marveled as the peak turned to stone under his mouth. He rolled the other one in-between his fingers and she cried out bucking into him. He switched giving the other one the same attention, trying to keep himself focused on her, when all he wanted to do was pound into her. But this was Carol and it had to be good.

Carol ran her hands down his broad muscular back and she whimpered as he kissed up her neck, licking and sucking at velvet smooth skin. His hand was leaving her breast and working down to the waist band of her sweats; he searched her eyes and only saw a hunger there that he knew was reflected in his own eyes. He was never good at this, he was the shy one, the one that never made the first move and here he was doing all the moves on her. He had waited so long to even kiss her, but now that it was just them, he needed her, he deserved her and she deserved him.

Before he could get his hand in, she pushed him back a little and he thought for a minute that she had changed her mind, but she smiled at him pushing down her sweats a little. He sat back on his heels and helped her pulling the sweats from her legs and her panties. His heart was beating hard as his erection bucked into her core. He didn't rush it, he took his time, worshiping her almost, he wanted to be rough, but that would come. He didn't rush he wanted her to want this more than breathing; he wanted her to feel like he did, he wanted to be rough, but there was always time for that. So he kissed her, paying special attention to her mouth, kissing the deepest parts of her, fuck he could lay there with her just like that for the rest of his life.

His hand went in-between them finding her clit, rubbing the small bundle of nerves and she moaned, her eyes begging him, "Daryl, please." She whispered to him, he smirked, running his fingers along her slit, loving how she was dripping for him. Two of his fingers slipped inside her, and he groaned into her neck, loving the warm heat that engulfed him.

Carol felt like she might explode if he didn't touch her, she was whimpering as his fingers ghosted over her folds, taking their time to get to know every inch of her. She opened her legs and let her knees fall to the sides. He sat there his cock screaming at him as he watched himself push his fingers into her hot wet core. He moved slow, moving the finger in and out loving the way she arched her back and moaned. He knew this was slowly killing her, because the whole damn thing had him wanting to explode but he kept his pace knowing she would reward him.

Carol pushed up on her elbows, she wrapped his hand around his shaft, Daryl groaned as she began working him up and down. He looked down and watched as she moved her small hand up and down his shaft. When he started to buck into her hand, he took his finger from her and sucked her juice off the digit.

He gently pushed her back and brought himself down on top of her, kissing her as he lined up and joined them together. Carol moaned into his mouth, he was so large and he was stretching and breaking her, making her perfect for him as he thrust just a little, getting himself deeper into her. He grunted as he moved inside, his hand on her stomach as he moved slowly, loving the way her head moved from one side to the other and her hips were deliciously moving against his. She bit her lips and he thought he would cum just from watching her react to him. She was panting, the sheen of sweat was getting thicker on both their bodies and Daryl could feel his balls tightening but he didn't care, he wanted to make this last.

Carol felt the heat start to pool in her stomach and she knew it wouldn't be long. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, her body his as he moved them faster and closer to their release. She moaned, "Please Daryl, harder, I'm so close."

Daryl grunted, his sounds more animal like than human at this point. He moved his hands to her breasts and started pounding into her, "Not…..gonna last….much longer….."

Carol was moaning and her mind wasn't her own as her core flooded, her oxygen was coming in short gasps and she knew she was falling. When she came she saw stars and white light, her body tensing around his and she felt him spill into her, thrashing so hard she knew tomorrow she would walk funny but she didn't care.

Daryl roared into the silence of the room as he filled her with his seed. He smirked, taking them both down to the bed, his head nestled on her chest, "Fuck woman, that was….shit…."

Carol smirked, her fingers running through his hair, "Yeah that was, about damn time."

Daryl laughed, flopping on his back he pulled her to him, "Smart ass."

Carol smirked against his chest, "I love you."

Daryl chuckled, "Yup, I know. Love ya too."

**-Smolder-**

It's amazing what a year can do. A year can see new people come into your life, more threats popping up besides walkers. A year can give you more than you ever thought you could handle and more than you ever thought you wanted. That was what Daryl and Carol found there in the old Kansas Fort. They had twelve people in their group now, Daryl was the unofficial leader and it fit him perfectly, even with his lack of people skills, he kept them all alive and feed and was clear thinking, even when things looked the worse. Carol helped him where ever she could, taking care of the girls and making sure the Fort ran well, leaving Daryl to take care of their safety.

The world had changed, but for some people surviving meant thriving. For two damaged people who had been abused their whole lives to find each other and fall in love was against the odds. But to Daryl and Carol, they didn't care, they didn't care about the odds, they just liked the facts. The fact was once there was a man damaged as could be who met a woman who stole his heart by making him see the man he could be. They danced around each other for years, until the woman was taken from him. But once they found each other, nothing ever parted them again. Nope the fact was, some love was so strong it could even make the end of the world, seem like heaven.

**There! See they could take them somewhere else and drop them there and have them build a life with new challenges! I think they should do! I WANT THIS! Ok, that's it for today I'm like exhausted! Hope you guys liked this long four shot! Sending you hugs and hope for a happy CARYL tomorrow! See you on deck! Kaye**


	21. The Ocean and The Shoreline

Chapter 21…The Ocean and the Shoreline

**Well this one is for my two girls DarkAngelsShadow who wanted the ocean and a beautiful quote and Rambling Rose, she knows what she wanted. I hope you guys like this, it's how the spin off show should end…LOL…you know the one I'm making up in my head to make me feel better! So here it goes!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stood at the ocean's edge; Carol and Mikka were walking further down the shoreline. It had been years since the prison, since the governor and his girls wanted to see the fucking ocean so he brought them. Walkers were still around, but not like they had been once. Most of them had rotted to the point that when you did find them still moving, they couldn't get off the ground to come get you. Daryl chuckled to himself thinking about Judith the last time she saw a walker, she acted like it was nothing but a damn stray dog.

Yeah things had changed over the years. They had lost a lot of people. After the governor Rick had a very painful farming accident. They weren't sure how he ended up under that tractor, but he did and Carol had put him down. It pained her to do it, but she did. Hershel died during the governor's last attack and they lost Beth when a large herd had come through one of their temporary homes. Michonne was in the wind, she and Tyreese came to their compound from time to time but they hardly ever saw them.

The worse loss had been Lizzie. The girl had never been really right and when she couldn't take no more, she ended herself. He almost lost Carol during that time and it killed him to just think about it. He looked over and saw her looking at him, he smiled, a blush still coming to his cheeks even after ten years of being together.

No one knew about them, they had kept it secret for a long time. Their first night at the prison he had helped her off that bus and he had kissed her. Then their first watch together he had cum in his pants like a sixteen year old kid. He figured his chance with her with gone after that, but she came back. She had cornered him in the old guard office and that night they got it right. But life always got in the way. He lost her to the tombs, then he left with Merle, then he came back with Merle. The night he went back to the prison after Merle died he had been brutal with her, making love to her so hard he was surprised he didn't scare her, but she just held onto him and let him get it out. Then they had months of sneaking around sleeping in the same cell when the Woodbury folks came. No one knew or no one said anything. The day he went public with their relationship was the day that Rick had banished her from the prison. She had been covering for Lizzie and Rick just threw her to the wolves. It took him weeks to find her, but when he did, he kissed her right in front of all of them, saying that where ever she went he went. Together they had protected Lizzie's secret and still did.

Carl brought him out of his thoughts, "It's really quiet here."

Daryl nodded, "Nice fishing right here I think."

Carl shifted nervously on his feet, "I wanted to come so I could talk to you, you know man to man."

After Rick's tragic death, Daryl and Carol had taken Carl and Judith with them and the two kids thrived. Now Carl was almost twenty five and he'd grown into a man that his father would proud of, "Must be important if Carol keeps lookin' over here."

Carl took a deep breath, "I want to marry Mikka."

This had been coming and Daryl knew it, Mikka had been ten when her father died leaving her and Lizzie in Carol's care and it almost broke Daryl's heart to know the only daughter he would ever have was going to marry. But he saw the way that Carl looked at her, he knew that look because he looked at Carol that way.

Daryl stared at the waves, "You know there's an old Cherokee legend about the ocean. See the Great Spirit watched as one of his braves went out every day; he worked hard trying to find food for his family. Now his wife she loved him so much that when he was gone she would stand on the shoreline and look for him. When he would come back she would kiss him welcome. Well one day he didn't come back and the wife wouldn't leave the shoreline. See she loved him so much that she wouldn't stop waiting for him. When one of the tribe elders asked her what she was doing, she said she would wait for him forever. Well the Great Spirit heard this and decided that he couldn't bring them back together all the time, but he could make sure they were never apart. So he made the woman part of the shoreline and the man part of the ocean. Because the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it has to go away. Love is a lot like that, good love is like that. Sometimes you have to be apart, but you'll always find each other. Is that how you feel about Mikka?"

Carl looked over at the girl who was walking barefoot in the waves, "Yeah, yeah I do. She's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night."

Daryl smirked, looking at his own woman as she ran out of the waves laughing, "I know that feeling, well you have my blessing for what it's worth."

Carl beamed at him, throwing his arms around Daryl and hugging him hard, "Thank you Daryl." Carl released him and ran down the shore toward Mikka. Daryl watched as Carl picked up Mikka spinning her around and kissing her hard.

Carol walked toward her husband and smirked as she leaned against his shoulder, "They're cute together, you know that whole young love thing."

Daryl smirked at her, his arm now wrapped around her, "Ain't nothin' wrong with old love too."

Carol smiled, leaning in toward his lips, "No, no there's not." When their lips met they both moaned, it didn't matter what kept them apart, over the years they had learned like Carl and Mikka would learn that sometimes the best part was when the waves crashed against the shoreline like a kiss. Doesn't love always start with a kiss anyway?

Daryl pulled her close and walked down the shore with his woman, the only woman that he ever loved. He wouldn't change a minute of their time together, because the path they took led them to that moment.

**I know it was short, but I'm tired. I just wanted to send you all off to bed with a smile! Hope you liked this fluffy feels filled one! I know I'm mean I killed Rick and kept talking about it, well you can guess why…LOL…I even had Carol put him down….sweet justice? I think soooooo! LOL…have a great tomorrow you guys! Kaye**


	22. Pissed off Turned on: Fan WARNING

Chapter 22…Pissed off Turned on: Fan WARNING

**This one comes from Dixon8 who wanted Carol to see Daryl talked to someone like he did Bob this last week, yes I think panties exploded all over the nation with that scene. And georgiapeaches who wanted mutual spanking. So yes this one has smut in it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**-Smolder-**

Carol stood in shock watching the scene in front of her. Daryl had just gotten back from a run; he and Michonne were taking things out of the back of when Bob's back pack fell to the ground and the sound of glass breaking echoed through the yard. Daryl picked the bag up and glared at Bob, "I thought we talked about this shit?"

Bob shifted on his feet, "It's hard alright?"

Daryl looked into the bag, "Ya ain't even got anything in this damn thing!" Daryl threw the bag marching toward Bob, he got right in the man's face, pushing him with his body, growling at him, "Ya just a damn waste of space boy! You want to come at me, throw the god damn first punch, I'll make sure to throw the last!"

Carol stared at him, his muscles glistening with sweat, his face set hard, the cords in his neck popping. Sweet Jesus he was beautiful to watch and that fucking voice! She almost moaned out loud but she caught herself. When Daryl pushed away from Bob his blue eyes fixed on her and she blushed as a flood of wetness hit her core. She had to get out of here, she had such a hard time just breathing. She turned, almost running back into the prison.

Daryl saw her watching him and he had no idea what kind of emotion he saw on her face. She looked upset, now he was worried he had scared her. He grabbed the rest of the bags and headed inside hoping to catch up with her, he had to talk to her, make sure he didn't upset her, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

**-Smolder-**

He found her in the indoor kitchen, working on pulling stuff out for dinner. He leaned against the counter, chewing on his nail, watching her back as she moved around looking at the shelves where they kept the food. He didn't say anything, but when she bent over to get a can he had to stop the groan from coming out of his mouth. That damn heart shaped ass, what the hell was he going to do? Every fucking thing about her anymore made him hard. He adjusted the front of his pants as she turned around; he blushed and went back to chewing his thumb nail. She smiled at him, "Some display out there."

Daryl huffed, "Mother Fucker is lucky I didn't find it when we were on the run. I would've left his ass. I'm sick of carrying his drunk ass everywhere!"

Carol chuckled, "Looked more like two boys in trouble on the school yard. Better watch Rick might call you both to the principal's office for a spanking."

Daryl huffed, moving next to her as she mixed some icing for the apple cobbler she wanted to make. He put his finger in it and licked it off. Carol watched his tongue flick out and she felt that flush hit her again; damn this man didn't even know what he was doing to her. He went back in for another finger full of frosting and she slapped at his hand. His brow wrinkled and he rubbed the spot, "Damn woman I thought you said that Rick was handing out the spankings."

Carol chuckled, "Well I like giving them, better watch your ass Dixon, would hate to have to show you."

Daryl didn't know where it came from, but he popped his ass at her, smirking, "Go ahead woman, I dare ya."

Carol didn't even think, she reached out and slapped him firmly on the ass. Daryl had to close his eyes, his cock was now screaming at him to come out and play. Then he felt Carol rub the spot, her mouth near his ear, "See I told you, you can't handle this."

Daryl looked at her, their lips inches apart, "I can handle it, ya can't handle it. Go on do it again."

Carol stared into his eyes and slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. Daryl grunted, his eyes never leaving hers. She bit her lip and slapped his ass again, feeling his hips buck. Daryl closed the small distance and bit her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Carol moaned opening her mouth and his tongue flicked out going into her mouth. Her head was spinning as the sweet taste of icing and stale cigarettes filled her mouth.

The door to the kitchen opened and they broke apart. There stood Rick, "Hey what the hell happened out there?"

Daryl shrugged not really looking at the man, "Bob's a waste, don't send him out with me no more. I'm sick of his shit." He looked over at Carol, "We'll finish this later."

He stormed out of the kitchen, hoping no one would notice the damn tent he was sporting in his pants. Rick looked at Carol, "You two alright?"

Carol looked up and smiled, "Oh yeah, just talking."

**-Smolder-**

Carol was exhausted by the time dinner was over. She hadn't seen Daryl, but that wasn't unusually he was always off doing something for the group. She made her way to the library figuring she needed to get a few things done between her lessons tomorrow. Just before she opened the door strong arms wrapped around her and his voice sent chills down her spine, "Think I need to give you some pay back from earlier."

Carol moaned, leaning back into him as his arm came out opening the door. He pushed her inside and shut the door behind them. Carol had her hand on her chest; she backed away from him, not sure what was going on. Daryl stalked up to her, spinning her around, his hand ghosting down her back, "Ya get me all worked up and then I can't get to ya all damn day. That's a really bad girl; Mr. Daryl needs to make sure you're punished for that."

She felt him slip his hand down to her ass and she shivered with anticipation as his hand pulled back and slapped her ass. She whimpered, looking over her shoulder at him, "You call that hard?"

Daryl smirked, "Nope, just getting' started." His hand came back again and he slapped her harder, his hand then cupping her ass through her pants, squeezing the stinging flesh. He wrapped his arms around her, undoing the button to her pants, whispering in her ear, "I think we need some skin to hand connect so I know ya learned your lesson."

Carol started toeing off her boots as he pulled down her pants. She was almost panting when she felt him push against her ass, flesh to flesh. Daryl ran his hand down her arm, his lips kissing the side of her neck, "Take your shirt off."

Carol nodded, her heart racing as she pulled her shirt over her head, letting it fall onto the table in front of her. She froze, not sure what he would do. She could still feel his shirt on and she knew he might not take it off because of the scars, but she wanted him too. She wanted to feel every inch of him pressed against her.

Daryl marveled at the delicate skin that she had on display for him. How long had he wished to touch her like this? He didn't know what was happening to him, but it was too late to go back. He stepped away from her and pulled his own shirt over his head walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck as he pulled her back into him. Now nothing separated them, it was like they fit together perfectly.

Carol took a deep breath and turned in his arms, her chest against his, she stared in his eyes. Daryl focused on her lips as he moved in slowly kissing her like he'd never kissed a woman before. His tongue gliding against hers, she tasted like apples and smelled like a fucking lavender field in the spring. His body came alive in ways it had never done before as he slipped one hand to cup her breast. They both moaned at the touch and Daryl found himself falling into an abyss of heat and passion as he moved her back toward the wall. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed to feel all of her.

When her back hit the wall Carol broke the kiss, "Daryl?" She panted at him.

Daryl smirked, brushing at a stray curl that was in her face, "'What baby?"

Carol didn't say anything; her heart was soaring at him calling her baby. She just leaned back in kissing him again, loving how gentle his mouth was in contrast to the rest of him. He bucked into her and she felt a heat spread in her core. She ran her hand down the tight muscles of his stomach and wrapped it around his shaft, pulling back she watched as he closed his eyes lost in her touch.

He knew if she kept this up, he would never last so he grabbed her hips and looked into her eyes, asking permission. She gave him a soft smile and nod; he lifted her up, her legs going around his waist as he sunk into her. Carol held onto to those damn shoulders that had invaded her every dream and she whimpered as he stretched her, making her his.

Daryl leaned his head on her shoulder, taking a minute to calm himself. Being inside her was like slipping into a warm bath on a cold day, you never know what you're missing until you're there. He tested her by pulling back and then slamming his hips to hers. She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders, but he didn't care. He did it again and was rewarded by her throwing her head back and moaning, he took the invitation and licked down the front of her neck, his hips starting to move faster. Carol met him with every thrust, her hands grabbing at him, the heels of her feet digging into his ass. She wanted as much of him as she could take and she was taking him all. She had never felt so alive in her life as they panted into each other's mouths.

She could feel herself building and knew it wouldn't be long, she stared at him, the way his bangs covered his face, the small drip of sweat hanging from his nose. She flicked her tongue out catching it before it fell and he attacked her mouth, kissing her with a passion that you only read about in books. She screamed into his mouth as her walls clenched around him and she saw stars behind her eyes, knowing that she would never feel pleasure like this unless it was with him.

Daryl felt her clamp down and his balls tightened instantly, he growled into her shoulder pumping his hips like an animal in heat he spilled his seed into her. He stumbled a little trying to keep them both up. She started to unwrap her legs, but he shook his head and held her in place. He wasn't ready to give up this feeling yet. He wanted her right where she was for now. Once their breathing had slowed and his cock fell from her soft and spent, he lowered her gently to the ground. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her like he was protecting her from the world.

**-Smolder-**

They dressed in silence, glancing at each other from time to time giving the other a smirk. Daryl put his bow on his back and waited at the door. They walked back to the cell block, they heard raised voices and when they got there, Rick and Bob were having it out.

Rick glared at Daryl, "Where have you been? He's been drinking again! What the hell do I do with him?"

Bob huffed, "Screw you man, last time I checked this was a free country."

Daryl looked at Rick, "You're the one who wanted him to work out his own shit. Don't give him anything to do that he can fuck up. Ain't our job to punish these assholes." Daryl pulled Carol into his side, a smirk on his face, "Some of us just need a good woman to spank our ass, but Bob ain't using mine."

Carol blushed as he walked her out of the room, the rest of the group standing there in shock. Bob chuckled, "Shit, Dixon's getting laid, I must be drunk."

**There you go! Something smutty and fun! I hope you liked it! REVIEW ME! **


	23. The Rick Factor

Chapter 23….The Rick Factor

**Ok, so this is my attempt at funny! I'm not sure how this will come across but I'm trying! My dear 9028 asked for one about Rick asking Daryl if he's going to make a move on Carol. Well because of my Rick feelings at the moment the only thing I could come up with was this and I know it's silly, but hell if I make you laugh then I did my job! So robin I'm sorry if this isn't how you pictured it! **

**Also this is for all my dead girls who feel just like me, especially Rambling Rose and Vickih.**

**Hugs and love you guys! I won't be updating any more today I'm taking my two girls to a THOR movie marathon, I'm going to support their fandom today! So this is it for today! I hope you like!**

**I know it's short, but hey I worked out a lot of my own feelings for this season in this one! **

**-Smolder-**

Rick stood next to Daryl in the guard tower; both men were eying the same woman, Carol. Rick had been having dreams about Carol for weeks. The kind of dreams where a man wakes up sticky and sweaty. He shifted on his feet, looking over at Daryl wondering if he should ask.

Daryl and Carol had been together for some time, they just didn't feel the need to advertise it. The two of them had gotten down and dirty their first night at the prison behind the bus and ever seen then Daryl found a calm he never thought he would have. He smirked as he watched her play with the kids in the yard.

Rick cleared his throat, "So…Carol?"

Daryl looked at him, "What about Carol?"

"Well when are you going to make a move on her? I mean there are other guys looking at her now."

Daryl's eyes narrowed at his friend, "Really? Like who?"

Rick cleared his throat, "Well like me."

Daryl felt rage biting up from his gut, but he held it together, "You huh? When did that start?"

Rick shrugged, "Probably the moment that you took off with Merle and left her here. I had to tell her, it was awful, it broke her heart."

Daryl felt his own heart clench at the thought. He had fucked up that day, he should've came back to get her, fuck what everyone said, maybe if he had Merle would still be alive. "Well you're her friend just don't think it's right that you're lookin' at her like that."

Rick smirked, "Well there's a lot to look at. I mean look at her, she's got a great body under all those baggy clothes."

Daryl huffed, "Because you've been lookin' and all."

Rick nodded, "Yup, hard not to."

Daryl smirked, leaning on the railing he stared at his woman, "She's got great tits, feel like fucking silk under my hands. And her fucking taste, shit, there ain't nothin' better." He looked up at Rick, Rick now had understanding come across his face and he knew he was fucked. Daryl moved toward him slow, "Her pussy's so tight it damn near rips me in half when she cums and MY woman, she cums HARD when I pound into her. That what you've been thinkin' about MY woman?"

Rick backed up and felt his back hit the railing, "Listen Daryl, I didn't know, why didn't the two of you say something?"

Daryl smirked, "Well there's a good reason for that, ain't nobodies damn business."

Daryl was within a step away from Rick, "So ya been havin' some naughty dreams about her? Because I'll tell ya all those dreams, it's better than that in the flesh."

Daryl scanned around and saw no one was watching and he pushed on Rick's shoulder watching as his friend fell over the railing and fell to the ground below. Daryl whistled to himself as he walked down the tower stairs and came out right where Rick had fallen. Rick sat up groaning and Daryl crouched down in front of him, "Now that was a warnin'. I think I owed ya that, because the next time ya start to even think about her in that way ya best forget it. That woman there she's mine, ain't no damn body takin' her from me. Now ya best run along, I'm pretty sure ghost Lori is in the yard and she's always up for a humpin'."

Daryl stood up and smirked as he walked toward his woman. A smile spreading across his face. When he got to Carol she smirked at him, "What are you so damn happy for today?"

Daryl shrugged, looking more like a boy than a man at that moment, "Just had a little chat with Rick, did ya know he was fuckin' ghost Lori?"

Carol slapped at his chest, "DARYL! Be nice!"

Daryl chuckled, "Come on woman; let's get the hell out of here for awhile."

Carol let him take her hand and they walked down toward where Michonne's horse was stabled. Carol saw Rick stumbling to get up from the ground and she looked at Daryl, "Is he alright?"

Daryl smirked, "Oh yeah, he's fine, he must just have stuff and thangs he's taken care of."

Carol nodded, feeling like she was missing part of this, but she figured it was best not to ask. Daryl saddled up the horse as Carol watched, "We're taking the horse? Why not the bike?"

Daryl chuckled, "I don't know woman it's like some bad fan fic writer is in control of me today. Just go with it."

Daryl got on the back of the horse and held his hand out to her helping her onto the back. Carol wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his back. She sighed as Carl opened the gate for them, the horse moving under them and Daryl's hard body pressed to her chest, she kissed the side of his neck and chuckled, "My dirty knight in his leather winged vest taking me away from all this madness on his horse."

Daryl smirked, "Damn straight woman, just hang on and enjoy the ride."

**-Smolder-**

Glenn and Maggie stood in the other tower, they had watched everything unfold. Glenn had his mouth open, not sure what the hell they had seen when Daryl just pushed Rick off the tower. Then the sight of Daryl and Carol on the horse. It was like crazy day and no one told them.

Maggie squealed, "I KNEW IT! THEY'RE TOGETHER! I told you!" She punched him in the arm and Glenn rubbed the spot glaring at his wife. But Maggie was too happy, "OH MY GOD! I will go down with this ship! I love them! They are prefect together! I told the new guy Robert that the other day and he said there was no way, but I think he was some douche bag comic writer before the world ended so what does he know? He's the kind of guy who would keep two people apart just to fuck with his audience. But look at them! They're together! I have to tell Beth!"

Glenn yelled after her, thinking his wife had really lost it now, "HEY! WHAT IS A SHIP?"

**I told you it was funny, or at least silly! I don't do funny or silly well, but I had to write this….LOL…so many of my issues I worked out in this one so thank you for reading! If you want funny, check out  
Athlete Girl's Anniversaries, she writes funny! Have a great day and CARYL ON! Kaye**


	24. Long Long Way

Chapter 24…..Long, Long Way

**Well this one comes from the wonderful TheRealSonia who came up with this idea about Carol's banishment and I ran with it. I will be adding in a few other requests in the mix but this is mainly hers. I don't even know what to say about the show…really I don't. I'm staying off tumblr and twitter until I see something on the show that helps our cause! I'm not giving up; I'm hanging onto my ship until it takes me down!**

**Sorry this was so long of a wait. I have lots of stories to update, but I will try for one more today that is pure smut because you probably need it! Hope you like this. It's all sweet and fluffy**** Might turn it into a new multi chapter, but we will see once I get some of the others finished!**

**p.s. Rhiannon Muir gets the Carol thinking of Daryl before the herd, thanks for the request sugar! Georgiapeaches wanted Daryl to punch Rick! Well how isn't lining up for that shit! LOL**

**-Smolder-**

How did she get herself in this position? She knew better.

She panted as she pressed a scarf around the wound in her leg. She was looking for food when the herd fell upon her, breaking the glass door and stumbling into the small gas station. She had to wedge herself out a back window and was now trying to collect herself to make the run for the car. She squeezed her eyes closed and thought about him.

Daryl.

She never got to say good bye, he was the one person she would've liked to say good bye too. Yeah she had Mikka and Lizzie but she knew the group would take care of them. It was Daryl though, all those months on the road together, him teaching her how to survive and now it came down to this, her dying alone at the hands of hungry walkers. Never telling him that she loved him all along, telling him she forgave him for not loving her back, that it didn't matter he was in her heart no matter what.

She pictured his face and the little wrinkles by his eyes. The way his hair hid his eyes when she teased him. The way his arms would bunch and flex when he was working. The way his voice would make her shiver, just with a word. Now she was by herself and she would never see him again all because of what she did. Who she had protected.

She wrapped the scarf around her leg and swallowed back her fear as she pushed off the building and ran as fast as she could. She was almost to the car when her leg gave out and she fell hitting her head hard on a large rock, she started to fade, the sounds of moans filling the air.

**-Smolder-**

Carol's eyes fought to focus as she woke up. She blinked hard thinking she must be dead, because where ever she was it was quiet. She started to pull herself up from the bed, but a large gentle hand pushed her back down, a deep rich voice greeting her, "Whoa now, you're just fine. Lucky we found you when we did."

Carol stared into the deep green eyes of a man with graying strawberry blonde hair. He smiled softly at her, "I'm Abraham, you're safe here."

Carol looked around and saw that she was in some kind bedroom, "Where am I?"

Abraham laughed, "This is my farm. I was out hunting with my niece and nephew and we came across you out there. What's your name?"

Carol swallowed hard, hearing Rick's words in her head; _you'll find a new group, one that doesn't know._ "Carol…..Carol Dixon."

Abraham smiled, "Well Carol Dixon welcome to Sanctuary, now let's get you some food."

**-Smolder-**

"What do you mean she ain't here?"

The group was a mess. They had lost so many in the chaos. The fences had given and walkers flooded the yard. The sick in cellblock A started to turn and ate some of the others. Daryl and his group had just gotten back in time to help get the meds they had found.

Daryl had asked about Carol, but everyone directed him to Rick. Now standing in the field Rick looked sick, but Daryl wasn't going to back down, "What do ya mean she ain't here? Is she dead?"

Rick shook his head, "No, she wasn't when I left her."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "You left her? Where did you leave her?"

Rick could see by the way that Daryl's arms were bunching up he had to be careful with what he said. In the past when Daryl had one of his fits, it was Carol that always calmed him down, but Rick guessed he shot himself in the foot on that one. "She killed Karen and Dave, I….she confessed it. I had to do something! I took her on a run and she had no remorse for what she did so I left her."

Daryl swung his fist connecting with Rick's jaw, his body quivering and shaking above Rick, "YOU AIN'T IN CHARGE NO FUCKING MORE! YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT!"

The others heard the chaos Michonne and Hershel were just leaving to go out the gate when they heard Daryl and Rick's voices. Michonne and Hershel got out of the jeep and walked toward them, just as Daryl swung on his friend. Hershel rushed almost falling, he had to stop this before it got out of hand, "STOP THIS! WE CAN'T FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

Daryl paced back and forth in front of Rick, who was on the ground holding his head in his hands, "Daryl, it was the only thing I could do! She was a threat!"

Daryl growled, "YOU SAID YA WAS DONE MAKING DESCIONS FOR US! For the group! She didn't do this shit! It ain't Carol!"

Rick shook his head, "It was, she confessed! She wasn't sorry! Said she did it for the group."

Hershel watched the two men, taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, "She did burn the bodies, because I told her too."

Both men looked at him in shock, Daryl taking a step closer to him, "What?"

Hershel looked at Rick, "Dr. S and I…..we knew they wouldn't make it. He made the decision to try and take the threat out before it got worse. Dave was gone, I put him down myself, but Karen was suffering. Caleb made the call. Carol was there with us. I don't know why she told you what she did Rick; my guess is she knew the group needed us more. Now Caleb is gone and I'm here. So are you going to send me away now?"

Rick shook his head, almost stumbling to the ground again, this was crazy. Hershel and Caleb had killed Dave and Karen, not Carol. She was covering up for them, to keep the group safe. She knew they needed doctors so she did the only thing she could and sacrificed herself for the group. He had sent her to her death.

Daryl growled stepping up in Rick's face, "See! She didn't do it and if I find her dead out there or worse, you best hope the governor finds ya before I do." Daryl stalked away, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm goin' to find Carol, we'll catch up if we can, if we don't good fucking luck."

**-Smolder-**

Carol laughed as she helped Abraham water the horses, for such a hard man he sure had a way with animals. He looked over at her and smirked, "What?"

Carol shrugged, "Well Anna and Daniel said you were a Marine but watching you sweet talk that horse, it's just kind of well cute."

Abraham blushed, "Cute, well hell I don't think anyone has called me that since my mom was alive. So you know what I did before this, what did you do?"

Carol sighed, "I had a little girl, she died."

Abraham nodded, "Lost my two boys and my sister and her husband. That's why it's just Anna and Daniel and me now, well and now you. Anna spends hours on that radio of hers trying to talk someone in, but I tell her there ain't no one out there to hear her anymore."

Carol nodded, "You have a great set up. How did you come up with the semis making the fence?"

Abraham laughed, "Oh that was easy, Daniel and his daddy had a trucking company. We just went down to the lot and cleared the fucker out. The trucks have held and we ended up with a lot of things to use from the back of them. With the house and the two barns we figure we could hold as many as thirty people if we had too. Got the cows who give us milk, the chickens for eggs, and we do alright with the few crops we have. We still have to make runs. Got lucky and brought back a tanker truck full of gas, so we're set with that for now. It's not a bad place."

Carol leaned against the barn wall, "What about you? No wife?"

Abraham's eyes got dark, "She died before this, in child birth, never remarried. Loved her too much. How about you? A pretty woman like you must have a guy out there somewhere."

Carol smiled softly, thinking about Daryl. "Yeah, he's dead, but yeah I had someone as much as anyone can have somebody."

Abraham watched her as she turned and walked out of the barn. He knew she wasn't telling him everything that was going on in her head, but he knew that would come. He liked Carol, she was a hard worker, and had been nothing but good to him and his family since they found her. He just hoped that whatever she was carrying with her, wouldn't destroy the peace that they had.

**-Smolder-**

Two fucking weeks.

Two fucking weeks and not a fucking sign of her. Daryl got off his bike at the old gas station taking down walkers as he went. He was pissed as hell. He was pissed at her. Why did she take the blame? How could Rick believe her? Carol had NEVER done anything but protect the group, take care of the group and now she was gone.

He pulled his arrow from the head of a walker and stepped into the gas station. He went through the place grabbing what could be of use to him. As he walked into the back office he saw her knife on the floor and saw the broken window. His heart sped up as he ran out of the gas station to the back. He saw several walker bodies littering the area. He knelt down at a spot where blood was caked on a rock. He scanned the area, it hadn't rained and he saw two steps of foot prints and what looked like drag marks. His chest was heaving; someone had found her, saved her. But what if it was the governor? What if it was someone worse?

He ran back to the bike, putting his bow on the back, he ran his hands through two week's worth of stubble and scruff; he couldn't stop looking for her. He had to find her, ALIVE. He needed to tell her, he couldn't wait anymore, thinking that there would be another day to tell her how he felt. He had to make sure she knew he loved her.

**-Smolder-**

Thunder rumbled in the night sky and Carol stood on the old porch watching as lightening danced through the air. She thought of all the nights on the road that Daryl would sit with her, when the storms were too much. She hugged herself, closing her eyes as the sound of the rain hitting the ground started. She jumped when the thunder smashed down around her. Her eyes opening, she saw a lone figure standing in the yard. She was on watch. Abraham and the kids were sleeping; she pulled her bowie knife out and walked down the stairs slowly, her heart in her throat. Then she realized the wet, dirty mess in front of her was him.

Daryl.

Daryl had found the farm, the wall of semi trucks were a bitch to get over, but he knew she was in there. By the time he pulled himself over one of the cabs, he had hit the ground in a large mud puddle and he fell on his ass. He saw a house in the distance just as the rain really started to come down. He walked slowly toward the house, his heart beating heavy and the crossbow felt like it weighed a ton in his hands. He would lay down his life to save her if that was what he had to do.

Then he saw her, he knew it was her, he watched as she hugged herself in that way she had a million times before. He stood watching her jump at the sound of the thunder and he knew she was scared. She turned and he could see her trying to make what who he was.

They walked toward each other, the rain beating down on them. They stopped within a step of each other. Carol shook her head, her words a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Thunder clashed above them. Daryl reached out to touch her cheek, making sure she was real, "I knew you'd be scared of the storm."

Carol let out a sob as he pulled her into his chest, holding her against him. He had found her and he wasn't ever going to let her go.

**Well now….I gave you sweet! I really did! I hope you liked this and this fed your CARYL needs a little. Might be more, not sure. But I will get something up maybe part 2 if you want it! Hugs! Kaye**


	25. Long Long Way Part 2

Chapter 25…Long Long Way (Part Two)

**Well here is part two of our little story! Just because you guys screamed so loudly for it! You know who you are! LOL…This idea came from TheRealSonia! I hope you all enjoy the second part of this. Also TWD funnymemes wanted this but I already had it planned! LOL…so enjoy my dears! This one has a SMUT WARNING! So you have been warned! **

**I'm going to work on a multi chapter for this one, but give me some time while I get Demons and Mr. Dixon finished! Hugs you guys! Kaye**

**-Smolder-**

_They walked toward each other, the rain beating down on them. They stopped within a step of each other. Carol shook her head, her words a whisper, "What are you doing here?"_

_Thunder clashed above them. Daryl reached out to touch her cheek, making sure she was real, "I knew you'd be scared of the storm."_

_Carol let out a sob as he pulled her into his chest, holding her against him. He had found her and he wasn't ever going to let her go._

She revolved in his touch, even soaking wet she could feel the familiar warmth rolling off him. The warmth that she sought out every day when they had been together, she closed her eyes and snuggled into the mud covered hard chest. She could feel his heart beating hard, his arms tightening around her. His smell invaded her, the scent of earth but his smell was underneath musk with a hint of cigarettes and the bike. The two weeks she had been apart from him felt like forever.

He closed his eyes tightening his arms around her. She felt thinner than the last time he saw her, woman never did eat enough. He buried his nose into her wet hair feeling his lungs expand with her, the scent of lavender calming the panic that had him searching for her. He ran his hands up and down her back, dying to move them up the back of her shirt to feel the warm flesh there. The two weeks apart from her felt like fucking forever.

They both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the cocking of a gun. Daryl's head snapped up and Carol turned to see Abraham and Daniel both standing there guns aimed at them. Carol turned blocking Daryl with her body, "Abraham it's fine, this is Daryl, from my old group he came looking for me."

Abraham cocked an eyebrow at Daryl, eyeing him up, "You alone boy?"

Daryl nodded, his arms going to Carol's waist ready to pull her out of the way if he had too, "Yes sir."

Abraham sighed, "Alright let's talk inside and get you some dry clothes."

Abraham and Daniel headed toward the house and Carol turned to him, almost knocking him over with that damn smile of hers, "They're really good people. Come on."

Daryl let her take his hand and pull him toward the house. His eyes scanning the area, taking in the set up the old man had constructed. When he walked into the house he saw a girl Beth's age lighting a fire in the fireplace.

Abraham appeared with a bundle of clothes, "Here, probably too big but they'll do in a pinch. Go on down the hallway to the left, the shower works but it's cold water for now."

Daryl nodded his thanks, but kept a hold of Carol's hand. She squeezed it gently, "Go on, I'll change too and meet you back here."

Daryl sighed heading to the bathroom to shower and change. When he came out, Abraham and Daniel were drinking coffee and the girl was gone. Carol came out of the kitchen his eyes raking over her. She had changed and was wearing a dark blue shirt that made her eyes glow in the dimly lit room. She sat down a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of him. Then she sat down in a chair near Abraham.

Abraham watched the man as he ate, his eyes never leaving Carol. He sat up a little and sighed, "So boy, did you come here to hurt our girl here?"

Daryl's head snapped up, "What?"

Abraham glared at him, "Not a real hard question. Carol told us why she left your group, what had happened. How she was protecting those people."

Carol shifted nervously in her chair, "Abraham please."

Abraham shook his head, "Nope, this boy needs to know you didn't do that."

Daryl nodded, his eyes back on Carol, "I knew she didn't do it as soon as they told me. But Hershel, he told us, told us what really happened."

Carol felt her eyes well with tears, her hand going to her chest, "NO! Tryeese will kill him!"

Daryl sighed, "Wasn't your call to cover for them. Ya should've waited till I got back and we could've sorted this whole mess out. That's your problem woman, ya always think about every fucking body else over yourself."

Abraham smiled, standing up he nodded to Daniel, "Don't worry about watch tonight Carol, me and Daniel will take care of that. Ya take Daryl out into the barn and get him set up." He walked by Daryl clapping a big hand on his shoulder and smiling at him, "We'll talk in the morning boy, but welcome to Sanctuary."

Daryl's head snapped up toward Abraham, "Sanctuary, y'all do radio ads?"

Abraham's laughter boomed through the house, "That's my Anna; she sits on that damn ham radio and tries to reach someone. She'll be happier than a pig in mud that someone heard her. Good night Daryl."

Daryl nodded as the two men left. His eyes going back to Carol, he shoved away the empty plate in front of him, "What were ya thinkin'?"

Carol ran her hands over her face, "I was thinking that I was helping, that's what I was thinking. I was thinking that I was the only one that the group could do without if Tyreese killed me! They needed Caleb and Hershel."

Daryl glared at her, "But I need ya and ya didn't even think about me."

Carol's breath caught in her throat, she just looked down at her hands. Standing up slowly she grabbed the plate, "I'll get you a pillow and some blankets, the rain has slowed so we can make a run for the barn."

Daryl didn't say anything; his throat was closing up at what he said. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. But he was going to make sure when he left this farm she was with him and that she knew that was where he wanted her to be.

**-Smolder-**

By the time they got to the barn the storm kicked up hard again. Lightning and thunder ripping across the sky, the rain coming down in large sheets soaking the ground.

Carol walked over to the tack stall where they kept the extra hay bales, "I hope this is alright for tonight. It's not much but tomorrow we'll clear it out and put a bed here. We might be able to find room for you in the house, if you're staying."

Daryl caught her wrist, she turned staring into his dark blue eyes where she saw a storm brewing. He moved closer to her, his thumb tracing a pattern on her wrist, his voice was low and rough, "Ain't goin' anywhere without ya."

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, "Don't."

Daryl was close no, she could feel his breath on her face, "Don't what? Tell ya how things are? Been too much of a pussy to do it till now." He ran his nose up the side of her face making her moan, her trembling hands going to his chest. Daryl tilted her head up, making her look at him, "I'm tellin' ya ain't nowhere I wouldn't go to follow ya, so I ain't leavin' unless it's with ya."

Daryl's fingers brushed down her cheek, neither making a move at first, both afraid of the feelings that were bubbling up inside them. Carol bit back a small sob as his lips gently brushed hers. Then time and space didn't exist, it was just them their two hearts finding each other at last.

Carol let out a little staggered breath and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he smirked at her, brushing aside her now growing hair, "See woman, I ain't leavin'."

Carol nodded feeling his arms go around her back, guiding her down onto the hay bales behind her. She moaned when he settled above her. Their tongues waging war against the others, it was the melting of souls and bodies, two hearts now one. It was too much, too scary, but just right, their moment that had been a long fucking time coming.

Daryl sat up on his heels and shrugged off his vest and crossbow. She looked beautiful with her hair wet and sticking to her face, her cheeks were flush and her chest was heaving. He settled back on top of her, going slow as he kissed down her neck, sucking gently at the sweet spot on her collarbone. His hand went to her breast, this was new territory for him, he never took the time to appreciate a woman's body. He always just used them for a release, but everything was different with his woman. As soon as he cupped her, he felt her nipple pebble beneath her shirt. The wind outside picked up and the rain grew more intense as the storm got worse. But neither of them noticed, to lost in each other.

Daryl sat back on his heels and pulled off his shirt, coming down on her again, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, "I want to protect ya Carol, want to be with ya, ain't gonna hurt ya, so don't hurt me. Don't leave me again."

Carol swallowed hard, "I won't, I promise."

Daryl smirked, his hand working her breast, building both their want, "I've been thinkin' about this since the farm woman, ain't gonna fuck it up now. Took ya leavin' to make me realize there ain't no waitin' around no more, maybe don't have tomorrow. But you're my today and my tomorrow."

Carol stared up at him, he had just made her every wish come true. How could he being declaring himself to her? Her eyes filled up with tears, "Please don't say those things unless you mean them."

Daryl cupped her face with his hands, "Woman, when have I said shit that I didn't mean. Ya better be damn sure this is what ya want because once this happens, this here with us, I'm gonna be the last man that ever touches ya again."

He crushed his lips to hers, their hands intertwining their only light was given by the lightening as they exploded each other, declaring their love with their words, minds, and bodies. Carol pushed on his chest and Daryl felt fear rip through him for a minute, until he watched her look into his eyes. She pulled the shirt from her body and reached around her back to unclasp her bra. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes, Ed had damaged not just her body but her soul. He could help fix that, he had too.

Once her bra was thrown to the side, she covered her breasts with her hands. Daryl kissed each hand softly, gently moving them till she was there laid exposed for him. His woman, his Carol, the only woman he had ever loved and ever would. He gently ran his fingers along the swell of her breasts, enjoying the soft skin under his rough hands. He leaned down wrapping his mouth around her nipple and he knew he was gone. Any self control, any doubt was gone, she tasted like honey and she flooded his mind.

Carol arched her back, never knowing that a man could be this gentle, this sweet. His hands, his lips, his mouth all doing things to her that no one had ever done before. Daryl kissed her hard, standing up he toed off his boots and unzipped his pants, taking them off he stood before her, the lightening flashing and Carol stared at the man in front of her. She had seen him in various stages of undress but this was different, she was looking at her lover, her man and she couldn't believe he had chosen her.

Daryl knelt down unzipping her pants, not letting his eyes leave her, he pulled them down placing soft kisses on her stomach. He pulled her panties too and when he exposed her sex, he had to fight himself from burying his head right there, but this wasn't about lust, this time, the first time was about making love. Making love was something that neither one of them had ever done before. So it had to be right, it had to be special.

He continued to pull her pants down, kissing a hot trail down her thighs. When the pants were thrown to the side, he rest in-between her legs, his lips finding hers again, "You're so beautiful."

Carol ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest, her voice a whisper, "So are you. Perfect."

Daryl kissed her as he eased into her hot throbbing core, loving the way he filled her. Nothing in his life would ever compare to this moment. Carol ran her hands over his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, panting as he began to move in and out of her, the storm their background music as they moaned and cried out for each other. Daryl snaked his hand down to find her sensitive nub and he watched as her eyes went wide, "Oh God Daryl! Yes, please more! Please….I love you."

Daryl growled, he could feel her pulsing around him and he knew she was close, "I love you too woman, I love you too." His pace picked up his hips slapping into hers. He felt her clench around him clinging to him in a way that only lovers cling to one another and he came hard inside her, filling her with his seed. They both screamed out as the storm crashed around them.

As they both came back to Earth from their peak, Daryl smiled down at her, kissing her softly, "Ya know what?"

Carol smiled at him, playing with his hair, loving the feel of his now softening cock slipping from her, "What baby?"

Daryl smirked, "Just might never fucking leave this tack stall."

Carol laughed and snuggled into his chest. She sat up long enough to pull the blankets she had brought with her over them. Three years in the making and they found each other. Their hearts whole and their souls intertwined, nothing would ever part them, not even death.

**Well I'm ending this here…..because this will be part of the multi chapter I'm working up. I hope you liked this and I hope that you have some feels and know that as one of your shipmates I'm still on deck no matter what. The boat is tipping a little, but this is just rough water. So grab a drink and join us while we wait to see the waters settle and our ship sail off into the calm seas. NOW REVIEW ME!**


	26. Tower Wall: FAN WARNING!

Chapter 26…Tower Wall: FAN WARNING!

**Well sorry it's been so hard to do requests. I must admit my muse isn't being very nice right now; she's all pissed off and drunk shooting darts at Kirkman and Gimple pictures. So she's struggling, but I think you'll like this one and I got a ton of requests in this one. My muse she's an angry drunk…LOL**

**Mollyther gave me a song but I just couldn't figure out what to do it, so I'm letting you all know about the song if you have a play list for CARYL (I do) so the song is by Thriving Ivory and it's called 'Unhappy'. That's why songs are so hard, unless the writer is really into them it's almost impossible to come up with something…..sorry I'm a pop, hair band, country girl! But check it out. Thanks Mollyther!**

**Requests for this one littleshell wanted Daryl to move in on Carol after getting rid of someone, robleroamiriam and Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon both wanted cocky Daryl and jealous Carol. Ciaomichella wanted arm porn and an umbrella in the rain. I think I did these all! Of course smut to get you into the weekend! **

**-Smolder-**

Carol sat in the cantina her eyes trained across the yard. She wanted to rip the hair right out of their little empty heads and HIM! He was parading around like a freaking thanksgiving turkey! There in the center of the yard of Daryl entertaining his new fan club. Three of the younger woman from Woodbury were standing there laughing at everything he said, touching his arms, and making big giant love eyes at the big dumbie. And Daryl well he was just eating it up.

It was bad enough she had swallowed down her jealous over his relationship with Michonne. That had taken some time, but now she had to deal with the freaking super model triplets and honestly she was starting to think it was good time for rifle practice when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Matthew one of the men that Rick and Daryl had brought in standing there, "Morning Carol how are you doing?"

Carol smiled at him, he was older than her, but very attractive his head was shaved but he had a rough around the edges way about him that had a lot of the women looking at him. "I'm just fine. Would you like to sit down?"

Matt sat down and snickered as he watched Carol's eyes darken. Daryl was now doing pushups for the women in the yard, his muscles bunching and straining as he pushed up and down. Sweat beading off the ripples making any woman's panties wet, "I see you're a fan too?"

Carol blushed, looking down at her hands, "I …. We're friends is all…..he doesn't like all the attention….or I thought he didn't."

Matt nodded taking a sip of his coffee, "Well any man would love that kind of attention, even the shy ones. But there's something more there between the two of you. When I first got here I thought you were married."

Carol shook her head, her eyes going back to Daryl, "No, maybe if we never stumbled on the rest of you. But he's got a lot of beautiful women to pick from now."

Matt's eyes lingered on Carol, "Yeah he does. Well come on take a walk with me, I promise you won't regret it."

Carol smiled, letting Matt take her hand. They walked across the yard; Carol never noticed that Daryl followed them with his eyes.

Daryl had been at a loss at what to do lately. He saw all the men looking at Carol and it boiled his blood and yeah he was getting swept up in all the attention from the other women. No one had ever paid attention to him like that, but Carol. He loved the attention, but he was mainly using it to get Carol jealous. He thought if he hung around the women it might push Carol into making a move. He knew he was too much of a pussy to do it on his own.

So there he was acting more like Merle than himself, trying to get her ass to pay attention to him and what did he see that smooth fucker Matt walking HIS WOMAN across the yard and disappearing behind one of the towers. Daryl was pissed, he made an excuse and took off after them, he wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Was she with this asshole? Was that why she hadn't made a move on him?

When he rounded the side of the tower his breath stuck in his chest, there pushed up against the back of the tower was Carol and Matt was kissing her to beat the fucking band. Daryl felt his nails bite into his palms, he had been too late.

Carol walked with Matt, enjoying the fresh air and the quiet of the yard. Once they were out of sight of the yard, he pushed her gently against the tower staring into her eyes, "I know you're in love with Daryl, but you should know that he's not the only man around here. If you want a little release I'd be glad to give it to you."

Before Carol could react his lips were on hers. It had been so fucking long since she had kissed anyone, even Ed. She moaned and his tongue invaded her mouth, kissing her deep and she felt her core flood with wetness. She forgot what it was like to be kissed, to be wanted. She had been burying down that need for so long and now she remembered how much a kiss could make you weak in the knees.

Matt pulled away and smirked at her, "Let me know if you want more." He turned and walked away, leaving Carol there to try and figure out what the hell she was doing. She was in love with Daryl, but what if that never happened? What if Daryl never thought of her like she thought of him? She decided that maybe she should take Matt up on his offer, maybe her and Daryl were just friends and she could use a little release.

**-Smolder-**

After dinner, Carol was helping the other women clear the plates. She stopped at Matt and he smiled at her, "Good evening Carol, how are you?"

Carol blushed, "I'm good, thought maybe we could meet later, behind the tower to finish that talk we were having." She whispered to him, trying to keep anyone else from hearing.

Matt beamed, "Oh yes that would be nice, an hour."

Carol ducked her head, "See you then."

Daryl had watched the whole exchange, his blood boiling at the thought of that man touching HIS CAROL! He went over and slid in next to Matt, Matt laughed, "Wondered how long it would take you?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, "Listen ASSHOLE, Carol is special ya best be treatin' her good."

Matt chuckled, "I saw you today, watching us. Bet you wish it was you that was kissing her like that. Too bad you're not man enough to close the deal BOY."

Matt got up from the table and Daryl set his bow down following him. When Matt made it to the hallway between cellblocks, Daryl rushed up behind him tackling him to the ground. The two men rolled around, exchanging blow for blow until they were slumped against the wall panting and bloody.

Matt wiped his hand down his face, "Well fuck, why didn't you just say that you wanted her for yourself?"

Daryl growled, "I ain't good at that shit…you fuck her yet?"

Matt chuckled, "Oh boy a woman like that you don't fuck, you make love to, and no I just kissed her today. Meeting her behind the guard tower, why don't you meet her there instead of me? Let her know what's what?"

Daryl stood up and nodded his head, "Don't want to have this talk again, she's off limits."

Matt nodded, rubbing his chin, "I heard you, but if you don't close the deal we'll have this talk again and you won't win a second time."

Daryl just stalked off, Matt's words ringing in his ears; he had to do something this was it. If he didn't make his move then Carol was going to go off with some other asshole and he couldn't have that.

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stood at the door to the yard looking at the rain. It was coming down in buckets and he wondered if that would stop Carol from her little meeting. When he saw her come walking toward him, his breath caught, she had on his favorite blue shirt that was just low enough that you could see the peaks of her breasts. Her high black boots and he could tell she was wearing lip gloss. But the smell of her lavender body spray had him getting hard. "Ya goin' out there?"

Carol stared at the rain and wondered if Matt would come in this. She didn't mind the rain, but she was use it to, "I was planning on it."

Daryl nodded, grabbing one of the umbrellas that they kept by the door, "Well come on, I'll walk ya."

Carol couldn't have him walking her to her booty call. She shook her head and gave him a smile, "NO, really I'm good. I love walking in the rain."

Daryl knew she was freaking out, he smirked, "Well good so do I."

He stepped out and opened the umbrella motioning for her, "Come on woman, ain't got all damn day."

Carol groaned, but stepped out under the umbrella with him. They walked in silence, Carol panicking over what he might think of her going to another man, but she kept reminding herself that they were just friends.

Daryl guided them down toward the tower, stopping when they were behind it. Carol stared at him, "I'll just wait here, I love how quiet it is here."

Daryl nodded, staring at her face intensely, "Ya waitin' for someone?"

Carol blushed, shaking her head, "No, just waiting."

Daryl closed the umbrella stepping closer to her, "Ya wouldn't lie to me would ya?"

Carol sighed, her hands now fidgeting in front of her, "I'm meeting someone, a friend."

Daryl leaned his hand next to her head, getting close to her, "What kind of friend? Maggie? Beth?"

Carol could feel the heat rolling off him and it was almost too much to bear. Now that he was so close she could see the bruises coming up on his face, she reached out touching them and he closed his eyes leaning into the touch, "Daryl your face?"

Daryl's eyes opened and he moved so their chests were pressed together and their lips inches apart, "Had a talk with your boyfriend, said he couldn't close the deal so he sent ya your man to do it."

Carol didn't have time to say a word, his lips were against hers and his hand that had held the umbrella was free and now cupping her breast. Her nipple pebbling under his touch as her hips bucked into his. Their tongues were sliding together like fine sheets of silk, their combine taste on both their lips.

Daryl pulled away staring at her, "I know I waited too long, but it's pretty romantic wanna fool around?"

Carol pulled him into her, her hands lacing in his hair, kissing him hard as his erection pushed against her stomach.

Daryl's hands went up inside her shirt, pulling at her bra cups he found home when his rough hand cupped the soft flesh of her breast. They both moaned into each other mouths as he began to learn every curve, every inch of them.

Daryl pulled away pushing up her shirt, his lips found her breasts. His tongue flicking out against the hardened peak, taking his time as he molded his mouth around it sucking hard. Carol wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She was biting her lip and moaning his name as he moved his mouth to the side of her breast biting in just enough to leave a good mark. Carol felt her core flood and she bucked hard against him, cumming from the action.

Daryl smirked at her, "Did ya cum already?"

Carol blushed, laying her head against his shoulder, "Yes…..sorry….I've wanted to do that for so long….have you touch me."

Daryl chuckled, "Well help me get these damn pants off ya and I'll make sure ya don't forget who the fuck needs to be kissin' on ya."

Carol let him lower her to the ground, her hands going to the top of his pants; she had to feel him, even if it was just in her hand. Daryl slapped at her hands, "After we get ya undone here."

He dropped to his knee, pulling the first boot off, throwing it next to them. He looked up at her as he picked up the second boot. His eyes locked on hers, he bit into the side of the boot making her moan and close her eyes as he slipped the boot off. He stood up kissing her as his fingers worked on getting her pants undone. Once her pants were undone, he slipped his hand into her panties and they both hissed, "Jesus fucking Christ, you're fucking soaked, ain't ya woman?"

Carol was panting, "Yes, please Daryl, I need to feel you."

Daryl watched as she shoved her pants and panties down, he tugged at himself seeing her stand there. Her sex on display for him, he stepped closer, ghosting his hand down the soft mound of hair, "Shit woman, I ain't gonna lost long."

Carol nodded, she had his pants undone and her hand was now pushing into his boxers wrapping around his hard cock as she pulled him from his fabric prison. Daryl gritted his teeth laying his head in the crook of her neck, his lips kissing her there as his hips moved in rhythm with her hand working him up and down.

Daryl knew he couldn't take much more, so he gripped her hips and lifted her up, easing her onto his shaft. He felt her warm heat stretch around him; she was impossibly tight for a woman who had a child. He gritted his teeth, "Shit woman." His lips finding hers again, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to taste all of her, fuck he just wanted this woman. All logical thinking was gone now, he felt like an animal let out of a cage.

Carol couldn't believe how big he was, he filled her, she could feel every vein on his cock as he thrust into her. Once he was all in, he started moving and she braced herself on the tower wall and worked against him, making this incredible friction. They were loud; a small group of walkers was gathering even with the rain, they could hear the two of them.

All that was left now was bodies pressed against each other. Tongues loving and sucking on the other. Hands against soft flesh, seeking the calm they had denied each other for so long.

Daryl felt her twitch around him and he knew she was cumming; he slipped his hand down to her clit and just a few little circles of his thumb she screamed out his name. Her body working fast against his, pounding against him as her walls milked him to his end.

The rain started to ease up as they clung to each other. Daryl held her tight against him, loving the feel of her body against his. He snickered, "I guess we should've done this awhile ago."

Carol chuckled, running her hands through his hair, "Well we're slow learners, hopefully we can catch up on lost time."

Daryl pushed away from her a grin spreading on his face, get those clothes on and I'll take ya back to my cell and fuck ya proper into the bunk."

Carol laughed, "Oh Dixon, such a charmer. But if I'm going to your cell, you best stay away from those women." Carol moved toward him, taking his now hardening cock in her hands, "Or we might have problems."

Daryl smirked, as she gave his cock a squeeze, "Yes ma'am." He kissed her on the tip of the nose and slapped her ass, "Come on, I got stuff and thangs I want to do to ya before we sleep, if we sleep."

Carol smiled pulling on her clothes, one thing was for sure now that Daryl had let go with her, life was never going to boring and she might not walk straight the next day. But what a way to go!

**There you go! Smut for you on this Friday! You are welcome! REVIEW ME!**


	27. A Very Dixon Christmas: Fan Warning

Chapter 27…A Very Dixon Christmas: Fan Warning

**This one goes out to my dear marybethorama who asked for some Christmas Smut. Also georgiapeaches wanted Daryl to do something at an awkward moment! Murphslass wanted nipple play and biting! I'm writing this and it's totally out there….but hell if Kirkman can write out there so can I….enjoy the smut!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl knew how much she liked Christmas. He didn't understand really because the Dixons never celebrated that day. He use to walk their shitty little neighbor and look at the Christmas trees in the windows and think it would nice to have one in their window, but he knew as a kid that those kinds of things didn't happen for kids like him.

So when Christmas started rolling around and the women started gearing up for the special day he watched her as she changed. She had a glint in her eye that he had never seen before. She seemed happy at peace and he wanted to make it extra special for her. It wasn't that he cared, but that she cared. So he spent the whole day before their Christmas getting the clinic set up. He didn't want to do this in front of anyone and he knew now that their relationship had changed he needed to something she would never forget.

He had gone into the woods that morning and gotten a large buck for their dinner the next day. But he also got a small pathetic pine tree. He lucked out and found a box of small ornaments on a run a few weeks before and had hid them down in the clinic and the box included a string of lights that worked off AAA batteries. Once he had brought in some blankets he set to wrapping up a few things and putting them under the tree. Then he went in search of her.

He found her where she always was now; she was in the common room with a group of the kids, reading the Night Before Christmas. He watched her as she read, loving the look on her face as she did. Once she was done, the parents started chasing their kids to bed, promising them that Santa would be there that night so they needed to get into bed. Carol looked up at him and smiled, "Where have you been?"

Daryl shrugged, "Around. Listen I need your help with somethin', ya got a minute?"

Carol nodded, hugging her sweater around her she followed him as he led her down into the tombs where the clinic was. He stopped her outside the door and smirked, "Wait here a minute."

Carol giggled, "Daryl what are you doing?"

He kissed her hard pulling back to look into her eyes, "Just stay right the fuck here alright?"

Carol sighed but smiled and he disappeared into the room to turn on the lights. He opened the door and he stepped aside. Carol walked into the room and she gasped, "Daryl?"

Daryl chuckled, closing and locking the door behind him; he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Merry Christmas woman."

Carol turned in his arms and kissed him slow, letting her lips and tongue say all the things she knew he knew. She pulled away and put her hand on his chest, "This is wonderful, thank you."

Daryl smirked, "Just tryin' to make ya have a good Christmas." He pulled up his shirt a little and Carol's eyes went wide at a piece of red ribbon that was sticking out of his pants. He smirked at her, "Looks like I might have a present for ya woman."

Carol ran her hands down his chest and they landed on his waist band, "Really? When I guess I should unwrap it."

Daryl hissed when she dropped to her knees and undid his pants, pulling him into her mouth, she undid the ribbon and threw it aside. He was lost in the feel of her wrapped around his cock. She moved her mouth in time with her hand which was wrapped around the base. Her other hand squeezed and caressed his balls, working him up as she went. He groaned loving the way she made him feel.

He knew he would never be more content than he was right at that moment. He slipped his hand into his pocket and came out the ring he had found on a run. He groaned as she started working him faster, her warm wet mouth engulfing him, her tongue flat against the back of his cock. The words just came tumbling out, "We should get hitched."

Carol froze; her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. Daryl grunted, "Well finish that, don't let it go to waste woman."

Carol closed her eyes, going back to work on him. His salty pre cum was already dripping into her mouth and she moaned around him squeezing his balls. She wanted to taste all of him and she knew how to get it. She took him all the way down to the base and pulled on his balls.

Daryl felt her take him all and then his balls started to tighten and when she pulled on them it was like letting a rubber band go. He roared as he came hot and hard into her mouth, holding onto her head, his fingers raking her hair as he panted her name.

Carol eased back on her heels and smiled up at him, "That was a nice present."

Daryl chuckled, his legs still weak from how she had worked him, "Yeah it was. Now get your ass up here and answer my question."

Carol stood up, shaking her head, "Did you mean it?"

Daryl nodded, taking her hand, "Yup, I did. Now what's your answer woman?"

Carol smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "Yes." Daryl slipped the ring on her finger and then his mouth found hers, kissing her softly, a lover's kiss. When he pulled away Carol giggled, "Only you would ask me this while I was giving you head."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her tight, kissing her quickly, "It was the happiness place I could think of. Now I think I got me some presents to unwrap."

Carol pushed away from him, going over to the bunk in the clinic she sat down, pulling her shirt off over her head. She cupped her breast and moaned, "Like these?"

Daryl growled, "Yeah."

Carol pushed her pants down; making sure her panties went with them. Her hand going to her soaking wet core she ran her finger down the slit and inside of her, pulling her finger out she licked it off, "And this?"

Daryl was already kicking off his pants, "That's MINE."

Carol giggled as he crawled on top of her, his mouth going right to her core. He licked the slit, shaking a little at the taste of her; he would never get enough of her. His tongue lapped at her essence, taking her all in as his teeth grazed her clit making her arch her back and come off the table. He chuckled as he pushed two fingers inside her, slowly working her up, taking his time with her as he moved slowly, his mouth latched around her sweet clit milking her for everything that it was worth, wanting all of her and knowing that he would take her after she came.

He could feel her start to twitch around his fingers, so he started curling them, working that one spot. Making sure that she came hard, he used his other hand putting his finger against her asshole pressing just a little he felt her come undone, her essence flooding his face and mouth.

Carol came off the table, her body twitching and shaking as she came. "JESUS! DARYL! OH MY GOD!"

Daryl chuckled as he moved up her body, stopping he latched onto her breast sucking the sweet nipple he found there. He lapped at the sweet peak biting at it a little, loving the mewling noises that came out of her. He groaned, his cock was hard and ready again as he slipped into her.

Carol gasped, pulling at his hair pulling his mouth to hers as they kissed. Their bodies slamming against each other, their hands touching flesh. Carol found his nipples and rolled them in-between her fingers and he growled at her, throwing his head back, she sat up and bit into his neck, marking him as hers, her tongue darting out to trace the mark, soothe it. Daryl knew he was close so he pinned her arms above her head and pounded into her, screaming her name as they both came hard.

After they were done, they cuddled on the bunk. Carol on Daryl's chest, both of them looking at the little Christmas tree. Daryl rubbed his hand down her back lazily, "Did you have a good Christmas baby?"

Carol looked at the ring on her finger and then him, leaning up she kissed him, "I did baby, the best. But I have one more gift for you."

Daryl chuckled, "I already know about the new crossbow in our cell I peeked."

Carol sighed, slapping at his chest, "That was for tomorrow morning. This is different."

Daryl smirked, "Ok, what is it?"

Carol smiled, "We're going to have a baby."

Daryl didn't remember much after that, if Carol ever told anyone he passed out he would've said she was nuts. But he had. And the following Christmas he had a wife and new born son to share with. Yup, Christmas wasn't much in the Dixon household growing up. But after the world ended Daryl found out a few things, one of them being that Christmas was all about love and he had found it in his woman.

**There you go! REVIEW ME! Hope that gives you something since we got shit tonight! HUGS! Kaye**


	28. Carol Factor

Chapter 28…..Carol Factor

**Well this one could be a full story, but I just don't have the time for another story, but I thought I would put this out there and maybe someone else would like to write this. Mayhem95 asked me to do one where Daryl leaves with Merle, but comes back for Carol. What that might look like, so it took me a few days to come with something, but I think you'll like this! Enjoy and CARYL ON! Our feels are hurt but we got this!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl stood there listening as Glenn raged about Merle being in the prison. They had doubled back and got there just in time to save Rick's ass from the governor's attack. But that wasn't why they came back, hell Merle didn't even know why Daryl wanted to come back. But Daryl did, he came back for Carol. He stared at her across the room, she was still covered in Axel's blood from the attack, he had almost lost her because he wasn't there. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Rick cleared his throat, "Daryl? Did you hear me?"

Daryl looked at Rick, "I heard ya, we ain't stayin' just here for Carol."

The whole room went still and everyone looked at Carol. Daryl could feel his face get hotter than a sidewalk in July, but he didn't care, he stared at her, "If ya want…..I want ya to come with us."

Carol looked around at the others, Rick shook his head, "NO, Daryl this is crazy!"

Glenn groaned, "FINE, he can stay, Jesus just keep him away from me."

Michonne huffed, "Me too."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, we won't be stayin'. I thank ya Rick for all you've done, but I need to do what I think is best and getting' the fuck out of here is what I think. This governor is gonna come for us and we need to far away. Our granddad had a huntin' cabin in Kentucky, Pike County, we're goin' there. Get out of Georgia, the area in Kentucky is less populated, we'll be safe there."

Rick sighed, "If that's what you think is best."

Daryl gave him a stiff nod, "It is." Daryl's eyes went back to Carol; he was silently willing her to go with him. Hoping that he hadn't just made a huge fool of himself. "Well woman, ain't got all day."

Carol gave him a nod, "I'll get my stuff."

Rick shook his head, "Carol?"

Carol turned and smiled at Rick, "I'm sorry, I have to go Rick. You'll be fine without me. I'll miss you but this….this is what's best."

Daryl felt his heart soar, he knew he'd have to listen his brother for the rest of fucking eternity but at least she was coming with him and that was something he could work with.

**-Smolder-**

That night they stopped at a small lake just off the road. Carol was starting the fire while Merle and Daryl walked the perimeter of the area looking for walkers. Merle chuckled, "I got to tell ya little brother I didn't think we'd go back for that one. Ain't much to look at but if you're in to sharin'…."

Merle's words died in his throat as Daryl shoved him against a tree, "YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ABOUT HER!"

Merle's eyes went wide, his hand up, "Whoa, sorry baby brother, didn't know it was serious….." Daryl released him, grabbing his crossbow that he had dropped, Merle looked at him, "You be in love with this one ain't ya?"

Daryl didn't say anything he just stalked back to camp. Merle stood there watching his brother go, if this was what the boy wanted, then Merle guessed he would do whatever he could to make sure the little mouse was safe. But it was going to be one lonely ass trip to Kentucky being the third wheel.

That night Daryl and Merle bedded down in the truck bed giving Carol the cab of the truck. At first Merle didn't say anything he just stared up at the stars, but then he rolled over and looked at Daryl, "Why don't ya go in the cab with her? I'll keep watch."

Daryl huffed, "Shut up Merle."

Merle sighed, "Damn boy are that backwards? I bet she don't even know why she's with us. I bet ya ain't never said shit to her about how ya feel. If ya feel that way boy, ya best tell her, ain't no promise of tomorrow anymore and somethin' tells me that little mouse of yours is scared as hell right now. Wonderin' if she made the right choice out here with us two assholes. Least ya can do is tell her why she's here."

Daryl sighed, he had seen her watching them as they ate, but she didn't say anything. Since they left the prison in a truck that Rick had given them, he hadn't said much to her, even though she was sitting right next to him. He knew that Merle was right he needed to talk to her; he just didn't know what to say. Pushing off the hard truck bed he got up slipping off the tail gate. Merle chuckled, "Good luck boy and remember don't do anything I wouldn't."

Daryl flipped him the bird and walked to the driver's side of the truck. It was now or never.

**-Smolder-**

Carol wiped at her tears, she thought this was it, she thought when he asked her to come with them that he was finally making his move, but so far he had been silent. Even Merle seemed quieter than she remembered. She snuggled into her blankets and tried to will herself to sleep, hoping that in the morning things would be better.

When the door to the truck opened she looked up at him, she moved her feet and let him inside, sitting up her back against the passenger side window, "Daryl?"

Daryl didn't know where the fuck to start, he gripped the steering wheel, staring out into the night, his voice was low, "I had to. I had to save Merle, he's my brother." Daryl looked at her, "No matter what he's done, he's still my brother."

Carol nodded, "I know that."

Daryl sighed looking back out the windshield, "I knew you would understand, but the whole time I was out there walking away, I knew I couldn't just….well….leave ya there….not know how ya were and what not. I …Carol…..I just…I needed ya to be with me."

Carol knew how much saying that had cost him; he was letting his walls down slowly for her. She eased closer to him, "I know, I didn't want to be without you either."

Daryl turned to look at her, his eyes held fear that Carol had never seen before, "I don't know how to do this."

Carol was trembling as she reached out to lay a hand on his cheek. Daryl closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, "I don't know how…..you'll have to show me….."

Carol nodded, "We can show each other." She leaned in slow, his eyes still closed she kissed his lips softly, feeling him tense for a second, but then his lips answered hers. The kiss getting deeper, more passionate, their tongues met and they both groaned.

Daryl couldn't think he was just acting on instinct now as he slid over closer to her. Carol shifted, straddling him, as the kiss got more. Daryl's hand snaked up to cup her breast and Carol bucked down into him, she could feel his need there, pressing against her core. Daryl pushed her back a little, his eyes raking over her body as he lifted her shirt up, his rough hands pulling down her bra cups to eye the prize they held. He growled as he ran his tongue along one nipple than the other, sucking and biting at her, making her his.

Carol shifted on top of him, his hands helping her as she pushed off her pants and panties. His hands digging into the soft flesh of her ass, he couldn't believe that they had waited this long. He helped her take off her shirt and then he wrapped a blanket around her, so his brother didn't get a damn eyeful. Carol opened the buttons of his shirt and softly kissed down his chest, taking one of his nipples into her mouth, he hissed, his hands still squeezing her ass.

Daryl growled as he kissed a line down from her neck to her breasts, his tongue flicked out against her tight pink nipple. Carol arched her back, her hands running through his hair as he moved to the other one repeating the action. His hands traveled down to her hips and then around to her ass, kneading the soft flesh again, he loved her ass and had dreamt of it for months and now it was his and he wasn't going to be shy about touching it.

Carol loved the feel of his rough hands on her flesh, each touch made her body come alive like she had never felt in her life. She leaned down kissing him. He leaned his head back and she kissed down his scruff to his neck, sucking on the tender flesh. He bucked up into her and they both groaned. Daryl pulled her up, taking her mouth again, loving the feel of her, her hands worked on his belt and zipper. Daryl grunted when he felt her reach in and pull him from his boxers; his cock was screaming for this, months hell a few years of pent up frustration had come down to this moment.

Carol looked into his eyes as she lifted herself slowly sliding down his hard length. She was impossible tight; Daryl had never been with a woman this tight. He was afraid he might rip her in half as she sunk onto him. When he was all in, he pulled her closer, kissing her breast, HIS BREASTS. He didn't know why he waited so god damn long for this. There she was, on top of his lap, HIS WOMAN, he loved her so damn much he had gone back for her, and she would be forever his.

Carol leaned back, bracing her hands behind her on the dash board she started to move up and down. Daryl groaned, biting down on the soft flesh of her stomach, his tongue licking at the mark. He pushed back to give her better access. He could see the sweat pooling on her skin, his hand went out pushing flat against her stomach, his other one on her hip pulling her down on him. They found a pace, their bodies becoming one because their hearts already were.

Daryl hated this slow pace, but he wanted this to be good for her, he watched as one of her hands went down to where they were joined and he watched with fascination as she flicked her fingers against her clit. He growled, pushing her fingers away he replaced it with his own fingers. Watching her as she arched her back, pushing down onto his hands, taking him deeper. They were both panting and grunting, Carol looked into his eyes, "I'm gonna…."

Daryl nodded, "Then cum….I'm almost….FUCK!"

He couldn't hang on when her walls slammed down around his cock. He surged up into her, roaring her name as he came. She collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around his head, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I love ya too."

Carol smiled, wrapping the blanket around both of them, hugging herself to him. They were in total complete bliss as they held each other.

Then a banging came on the back window. Daryl sighed turning he saw Merle smirking, "If you two are done and shit I'd like to get some damn sleep. I'm glad ya finally said all that shit, I love you both too. And sis ya got some great tits."

Carol blushed hiding her face in the crook of Daryl's neck, "MERLE!"

Merle chuckled getting himself settled back down in the bedrolls in the back. Carol held Daryl in place, he really was going to kill his fucking brother, but she kissed the side of his face, down his scruff, "Leave him, he won't bother us."

Daryl sighed, his hand rubbing her back under the blanket, "Best get some sleep woman, got a long day tomorrow."

Carol sighed contently, "I know, but at least I'm with you."

Daryl smiled, holding her tight, "Yup at least we're together. Even if Merle's here." They both laughed falling asleep together knowing that the next day would bring them hardship but glad that they would face together.

**There you go! I hope you liked! REVIEW ME!**


	29. Too Soon Just Right: Fan Warning

Chapter 29…..Too Soon Just Right: Fan Warning

**Greetings! This is a short and dirty one! I'm fitting this in between mommy work and errands! LOL….so enjoy it's from the brain of Silver Dog Demon, who wanted Daryl to be a little too excited. Enjoy it's really SMUTTY! And I use the bad boy in this one in the dirty talk. So you were warned. Man I'm a twisted woman! Happy HUMP day! HA!**

**-Smolder-**

Daryl watched her as she bent over to work in the garden. He felt his cock strain against his pants. Jesus since they started messing around he was gone. She was like a fucking drug and he couldn't get enough. He watched her as her heart shaped ass turned more toward him, she had to know what she was doing to him today. The sun was beating down on them and her tank top was sticking to her making her hard nipples stand erect. He knew if he didn't start to focus he'd either end up fucking her in front of everyone, which wouldn't be good since they hadn't told anyone about them yet. Or he'd cum in his fucking pants like a teenager.

The first time they had sex it had been over as soon as he got inside her. It had been years for them both and Daryl had three years of pent up frustration that came out in three seconds. Carol had just kissed him and told him that it was fine. He had been better since then, lasting longer and longer each time. But something about the things she did to him. She could be so sweet, but lately they were getting a little dirty and Daryl found himself smirking as she stood up and looked over at him. She winked at him and then continued on her task. Daryl groaned, shifting the front of his pants a little. She knew, she knew just what she did to him and he planned on making sure she helped him with his little problem just as soon as she went for the shed they used to put their tools in. He started walking the fences wondering if you could break your dick off while walking from it being so hard.

Glenn and Maggie had been watching Daryl and both of them saw where his eyes were landing, right on Carol's ass. Glenn shook his head when he saw Daryl adjust the front of his pants. Maggie giggled, "I told you I thought I heard them."

Glenn was still in shock, "I just, not Daryl….he's well so Daryl."

Maggie slapped at his chest, "Come on, let's get to work. I'm winning our little bet Rhee, trust me, they're together."

Glenn groaned, "Yeah we'll see."

**-Smolder-**

Carol hummed to herself as she stepped into the shed to put away the tools they used for gardening. She was just reaching over the workbench to put away her gloves when the shed door slammed behind her. She turned to see Daryl standing there, his hand flicking the lock on the door. She smirked; she knew that look, "Need help with something?"

He knew she knew what he wanted, damn woman was always fucking teasing him, he stalked toward her, "What the hell do you think?"

He took her hand and brought it to the bulge in the front of his pants, her hand squeezed gently and Daryl knew that had been the wrong thing to have her do. He felt his balls tighten and he felt himself let go. He grunted, putting his head down on her shoulder, he couldn't believe that just having her squeeze his balls he came in his pants like a sixteen year old. "FUCK. Shit, I….fuck I'm an idiot."

Carol could feel his whole body starting to tense and she knew he was going to go off the hook because of this. She knew she had to do something; it was because it was all so new to both of them.

She turned him, pushing him against the workbench hitting her knees in front of him. She smirked up at him, her hands going to his pants which now had a large wet spot on them. Daryl grabbed her wrists, "Don't." He hissed at her.

Carol shook her head, smiling at him, "You've been a very bad boy, what have you done? Maybe your Carol needs to clean up this mess you've made."

Daryl felt his cheeks flush as he let her hands go, what the hell was she doing? When she unzipped his pants his half hard cock sprung out, she made a clicking noise with her tongue, "And not wearing underwear, you need double punished for that."

Daryl groaned as he watched her lick the tip of his cock, the thing already coming back to life at the sensation. Carol hummed as she took him all the way into her mouth, her hands reaching around to cup his ass digging her nails into the soft flesh. Daryl bucked into her mouth, "Jesus Carol."

Carol kept up her work, licking her tongue over every inch of him, loving the salty taste of him that flooded her mouth. When she thought he was clean she wrapped her hand around his shaft and started working him up and down, her mouth working with her hand, she wanted him hard. Since he came already she knew he would last for this.

Daryl growled, his fingers running through her hair as she worked him. He was almost panting when she broke away and stood up. She smirked at him, pulling her tank top over her head, kicking off her boots and shimming out of her pants, "Naughty bad boys get to fuck in the shed."

Daryl growled as he watched her go over and hop onto the workbench. He walked over standing between her legs; he kissed her hard, tasting himself there. Growling almost animal like as he moved her so her ass was at the edge of the bench. His hands moving to her breasts, loving the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands, he gripped her hips and slammed into her, smirking when she moaned out. "Naughty girls get fucked in the shed don't they?"

Carol nodded her head, scratching at his shoulders as her fingers dug in, trying to hold onto him as he slammed into again, "God Daryl, please more, you feel so good baby."

Daryl moved her so her back was almost flat on the workbench and hooked her knees over his shoulders. His arms held them there as his hands found her breasts pumping into her as he moved her toward her peak. When Daryl felt her walls clench around him, he roared pounding into her hard, both of them screaming out for the other.

The two of them lost for the moment in the act, moaning and screaming each other's name, not realizing they had an audience outside the shed. The group was standing there, staring at each other, Rick and Glenn snickering as Maggie looked like she was going to bust with happiness. Beth and Carl walked up and Rick moved fast, "Hey guys, come with me I need your help with something."

Carl looked at him funny, "We heard noises thought we had a herd."

Rick chuckled, "Nope, just Daryl helping Carol with something. Come on you two."

**-Smolder-**

Daryl watched her as she pulled on her clothes. He had already pushed himself back in his pants, the wet spot almost dry from the heat. He took a long drag on his cigarette and eyed his woman. She looked over and blushed at him, walking toward him she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Sorry, it turned me on when that happened and I just couldn't help myself."

Daryl chuckled, banding a strong arm around her pulling him close, "Ain't no thing, that was hot as hell."

He leaned down kissing her softly. He pulled back and she smirked, "Can I have a drag on off your cigarette?"

Daryl looked at her, she had smoked a few times after sex, but today he had other plans. He took a long drag and leaned in his tongue moving into her mouth and she inhaled his smoke, mixing with his taste it was like heaven on Earth. She deepened the kiss and he threw the cigarette down, pulling her firm against him. When they broke lose she smiled at him, "Did I just shotgun your smoke?"

Daryl smirked, "Yup, that's how us bad boys do things."

Carol shivered as he ran his hand up the back of her tank top, "God we're never going to leave the shed."

A pounding on the door made both their heads snap up. Daryl sighed, kissing her once more, "I have a feelin' we ain't a secret no more."

Carol looked down at the floor; Daryl could see her getting upset, "I'm sorry."

He stopped tilting her head up he smirked, "Don't be, I don't give a shit, this way I can fuck ya in our cell and no one will say shit about it. Come on woman, let's go face the group."

He took her hand and they opened the door. Maggie and Glenn standing there, Glenn snickered, "You guys alright, we heard noise."

Daryl nodded, squinting against the sun, "Yeah, Carol had to help me with somethin'. In fact she's gotta do it again, so don't no one come lookin' for us for at least twenty minutes, or they might get an eyeful of my ass. Come on woman."

Carol blushed letting him led her across the yard, where they disappeared inside. Maggie slapped Glenn in the stomach, "Pay up."

Glenn groaned, pulling an iPod and earbuds from his pocket. Maggie smirked, "Thanks sweetheart, no come on I might have something for you to help me with in the guard tower."

Glenn's face spilt into a smile, "Really? Can I be on top this time?"

One thing was for sure, love was in the air at the prison…

**There you go! REVIEW ME! Hope you enjoyed Smutty Wednesday! **


End file.
